Blizzard of science
by kalafus2002
Summary: A lone scientist finally finishes his life long work, but then HE (almost) dies in an accident. When SHE finally regains conscience, HE realizes that something is wrong. But SHE can't figure out what exactly is wrong with HIM due to a substantial memory loss. All HE knows is that monsters are responsible for HER current state.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

If you want to read the story and don't care about why and how and any other author's ramblings you can skip this and go to Chapter 1 below the line. This story will contain gore and gender bending of sorts (main OC) so if you are not fine with that stuff , don't read this story at all.

I have never written as story before so expect some awkward formatting, messy story line and things like that, furthermore English is not my native language so the story may be full of grammatical errors (spell check helps but doesn't solve all the issues). The reason why I'm writing this is because I got bored waiting for updates on OPM fanfics I was reading and started writing down a random idea that I had. Before I knew it there were already few chapters so I decided to upload them, maybe someone will like it or just read them to kill some time before their favorite OPM story gets updated.

I plan to follow the story of OPM and insert my OC into it, some parts of OPM will be skipped or shortened and few new enemies will be added for OC to fight (OPM characters may enter the battle as well). The OC is overpowered, not as strong as Saitama but should be able to handle other S class heroes (eventually). I plan to get some romance between OC and Fubuki but not sure if I can pull it off. If I don't drop the story I may even add Saitama/Tatsumaki romance to it (since I will follow OPM they will not meet until very late in the story)

I don't own any OPM characters and may incidentally use some OC or monsters from other fanfic (sorry). It's sometimes hard to tell if the idea is mine or if I just remember someone's fanfic , but the main OC should be completely mine.

If you have any ideas or complains feel free to put them in comments, though I can't guarantee I will read them (no idea how long I will keep with this story). As for story updates, they will be sporadic and random (5 updates a week, 1 update in 6 months, who knows?) I will write this when there is nothing else to do and I feel like writing this.

I have no idea how long a chapter should be so they may be too short or too long. And I may use a wrong point in the story to split the chapters as well. I'm not a writer and I don't plan to become one. I'm doing this because it's fun.

Few notes on the style I will try to use (not sure if I can follow consistently)

 **Bold letters are for loud voice**

UPPERCASE IS FOR MONOTONE ROBOTIC VOICE

 **BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS FOR SCREAMS**

 _Italic is for weak voice or whispers_

() round brackets are for thoughts

[] square brackets are for robotic thoughts, like a program doing something with no visible output

"Text in apostrophes is spoken out words, when people are talking"

this format is for change of POV, time, place change, short explanations, etc.

\- And these are narrator comments, to explain something, because I felt like explaining -

* * *

Chapter 1: **Incident**

 **EXPLOSION.** A giant crater covered in rubble appears where houses once stood. In the middle of the crater stands a tall purple being, humanoid in appearance with two antennas on top of its head. The being flies up and several energy balls appear around it. As it swipes its hand the balls follow the motion flying towards building, exploding on contact and destroying them.

In city Z a bald man watches the news about the explosions in the city when the video feed turns to static. (Guess I should go) thinks the man.

As the purple being walks around the ruins in the city destroying buildings left and right it notice a girl crying. The being raises it hand gently towards the girl, then the hand turns into a claw and squishes the girl. Or so would it seen, but before the hand closes there was a yellow flash and the girl can be seen several meters away from the being. The purple being only notices this once it opens its claw and finds it empty with no blood or girls remains on it.

Next to the girl a bald man wearing a yellow jumpsuit, red gloves and boots and a white cape can be seen. "Who are you?" asks the purple being. The bald man smirks and replies. "Just an average guy who serves as an average hero." This pisses the purple being . "What an half-asset back story is that!" "I, on the other hand, was spawned by the continuous pollution of earth cause by you filthy humans."

" **I am vaccine man." "Mother earth is a life form itself and you human scum are nothing but a virus eating away at her life energy." "I was born to wipe you humans and your evil civilization from the face of earth." "I am the wrath of mother nature incarnate!"** screams vaccine man as spikes begin to grow from its body and his fangs and claw grow larger. **"** **But you! You're what? An average hero?" "You dare to oppose the nature's apostle for that reason?"** vaccine man angrily asks as the bald man just stares at it with a bored bland face. **"** **There is no other cure for the human virus …" "than to exterminate each and every one of them!"** shouts vaccine man with its grown bulky body, large fangs, claws and spikes.

Bored with the monsters constant rambling the bald man casually punches it. The monster explodes. The bald man looks at his hand, evidently annoyed, and then he lets out a desperate scream. **"** **Another fight that ends after only one punch." "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"** After a short time the bald hero regains his bored expression. "I guess I'll go home."

few minutes ago, in the same city

In a small lab an old scientist looks at the monitor with high expectations. Finally a message appears.

"FINAL CHECK COMPLETE: ALL SYSTEMS OPERATIONAL"

"All these years, thousands of different configurations, multiples of materials and many different algorithms. Failure after failure. But now, finally, a success!" he smiles gently double checking the results.

"All that is left is to transfer human bio-metrics, then I can start with trials." he types few commands on the keyboard and watches as the file transfer starts.

"I should start with some volunteers in critical state or maybe recently deceased (or not as it could be seen as unethical). Once people realize that the nanites are safe and can heal even the direst wounds we can move on to less critical patients." the old scientist walks around the lab and looks at the tank holding a metallic liquid as he talks to himself.

"No one will have to live in a wheelchair unable to walk or run. Loosing and arm will no longer be a tragedy, only an inconvenience." the old man glances on the screen as he talks to himself.

"DATA TRANSFER 70%"

"Just a little longer un-" **EXPLOSION.**

In the wreckage of the lab a gruesome sight awaits. A twisted metal piece poking from an eye socket of the old scientists, his torso completely missing, body parts spread across the ruble and droplets of the metallic liquid everywhere.

A sudden spark across some twisted wires reaches a pool of metallic liquid. The liquid flashes bright blue once the current runs through it.

[SYSTEM ERROR]

[DATA TRANSFER INTERRUPTED]

[ERROR]

[EXTERNAL DAMAGE DETECTED]

[ERROR]

[SYSTEM REBOOT IMMINENT]

[...]

[INITIATING ENVIRONMENTAL SCAN]

[BIOLOGICAL MATERIAL DETECTED, NO LIFE SIGNS PRESENT, ENTERING EMERGENCY MODE, INITIATING N.E.X.U.S. DIRECTIVE]

The pool of metal glows brightly, it flashes several times. Droplets of metallic liquid all across the area start to glow in response.

The liquid moves toward the different pieces of the scientist, covering all of them, then small strands of liquid connect to each other and pull the pieces together.

[RECONSTRUCTION INITIATED]

[PRIORITY 1: CONTROL UNIT -brain-]... [OK]

[PRIORITY 2: LIFE SUPPORT -heart, lungs-]... [OK]

[PRIORITY 3: REPLICATION -cellular division, reproduction-]... [OK]

[PRIORITY 4: TRANSPORT SYSTEMS -muscles, nerves-]... [OK]

[PRIORITY 5: ENERGY PROCESSING -digestive system-]... [OK]

[PRIORITY 6: EXTERNAL SHELL -appearance-]... [ERROR, DATA CORRUPTED]

[ATTEMPTING DATA RECOVERY]

[...]

[ERROR, NO DATA FOUND IN PRIMARY BIO-METRICS]

[...]

[PARTIAL DATA RECOVERED FROM SECONDARY BIO-METRICS, ATTEMPTING RECOVERY]

[...]

[INTERPOLATING]

[...]

[EXTRAPOLATING]

[...]

[APPROXIMATING]

[...]

[DATA RESTORED WITH 80% ACCURACY AND 100% FUNCTIONALITY]

[APPLYING DOUBLE REDUNDANCY PROTOCOL TO ENSURE SAFETY]

10 minutes later

[RECONSTRUCTION COMPLETE, DIAGNOSTIC RESULT:]

[BIO-MATTER SUPPLY INSUFFICIENT FOR 100% RECONSTRUCTION, SUPPLEMENTING WITH ARTIFICIAL SYSTEMS UNTIL SUPPLY RESTORED]

[HEAVY DAMAGE ON CELLULAR LEVEL DETECTED THROUGH THE ENTIRETY OF SUBJECT, SUCCESSFULLY REPAIRED]

[CENTRAL PROCESSING UNIT OF SUBJECT SUSTAINED HEAVY DAMAGE, FULL RECOVERY WAS NOT POSSIBLE, SYSTEM FULLY OPERATIONAL, MONITORING ONGOING]

[ONGOING CELLULAR DAMAGE DETECTED, BIO-MATTER RESUPPLY PENDING, OS CORRUPTED AND DEGRADING, BIO-INTEGRATION NECESSARY TO MAINTAIN OPERATION, CONFIRMATION PENDING]

[AWAITING INPUT]

[...]

1 hour later

[...]

[OS DEGRADATION REACHING CRITICAL LEVEL]

[OVERRIDING CROSSCHECK CONFIRMATION IN ACCORDANCE WITH FAIL-SAVE PROTOCOL]

['SUBJECT SURVIVAL TAKES PRIORITY']

[INTEGRATING OS SYSTEMS WITH SUBJECT ON SUB-CELLULAR LEVEL]

* * *

 **AN:** you probably figured this out, but the metallic liquid was made from nanites (microscopic robots) designed to repair damaged cells and organs

even without the human bio-metrics, the nanites would be able repair any damage but would not know how the organs are supposed to look and could end up with something different, it would work as well or even better than normal human organs but could look pretty crazy

primary bio-metrics are male (primary because subject is male) and secondary are female, and there is a separate set of data for each gender rather than a singe data set with a separate data for difference between males and females


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Awakening**

Unknown POV

(Darkness.)

(Cold.)

(Noise.)

(Ground feels uncomfortable.)

(!)

(Where am I?) A young woman around 20 years old opens her eyes and looks around. She was lying on rubble, in what used to be a laboratory.

(My head hurts.) (Head?) The woman shakes her head a little, evidently confused.

(What am I? [HUMAN] Human? ... I am a human ... a man ... I was doing some research ...) The young woman holds her head in her hands, pained expression on her face.

(My head really hurts! What happened? fragmented flashback No good, I can't make sense of that.) She examines herself and her surroundings.

(There are metallic patches all over my legs and my hands and my breasts are completely covered in metal.)

(Wait a minute! I'm a man! Men don't have breasts!)

(Or do they? ... I'm a man right? ... Or was it that women don't have breasts and men have them? ) "Ugh." (I ... can't remember.)

(It just somehow feels wrong to have breasts) The ?young woman? continues checking her body reaching between her legs as if to make sure of something. Her hand touches her male genitalia.

(OK. It's still there.)

(...) The **man** pauses and then decides to sort this out later.

(I should get up and find some clothes first.) The man thinks to himself as he stands up and nearly falls over as his big breasts take him off balance.

He frowns a little then adjusts his posture and takes a few steps. (I'm having trouble moving around. Something feels really off after all.) As he starts pondering again, about what exactly is wrong with his body, a gust of cold wind hits him.

(Brr, I really need to get some clothes.) Loosing his train of thought, the man looks around trying to find some clothes, **any** clothes.

The young man walks around the devastated city until he sees a woman lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Concerned, he runs over completely forgetting his own discomfort. Oddly enough he doesn't trip or loose balance at all.

(Blood. She must be hurt [NO LIFE SIGNS DETECTED]. What? ...) The man focuses on the body again, grabbing her hand and trying to find a pulse. (Nothing.)

Not feeling any he gets ready to perform a CPR when the rubble shifts and reveals a gaping hole in the back of her head. The man faints from the shock and falls over the woman.

([ELEVATED LEVELS OF STRESS DETECTED, ANALYZING ...], [ANALYSIS COMPLETE: STRESS CAUSED BY DEAD BODY NEARBY AND LACK OF CLOTHING, ADDITIONAL STRESS CAUSED BY APPEARANCE.], [RESOLVING ISSUE])

The man twitches, then he stands up, his eyes are completely blank. Tendrils of metal shoot out of the metallic patches on his body and attach to the dead woman.

Metal spreads over the dead body completely covering it, then the body shrinks to nothing and the metal tendrils retract. ([DEAD BODY REMOVED])

The metal patches on the man's body faintly glow blue, then they start to fade until all the metallic parts turn to flesh. ([APPEARANCE RESTORED, ACQUIRING CLOTHES])

The man moves unnaturally reaching for the clothes lying on the ground, he pauses. After a while he grabs the underwear and starts putting it on with a very unnaturally looking movement.

Even though his breasts are already big the bra is a designed for bigger size. The man pauses for a moment. ([ADJUSTING BREASTS SIZE TO MATCH GARMENTS])

His breasts grow larger until they fit the bra comfortably, then he reaches for the revealing dress that the dead woman was wearing and puts it on.

He pauses again once he is properly clothed. ([CLOTHES ACQUIRED, STRESS LEVELS SHOULD DECREASE TO ACCEPTABLE LEVEL, RESTARTING MAIN CONTROL SYSTEM])

The man regains consciousness. He blinks a few times and looks around confused. (Um, what's happening? ... I was naked ... looking for clothes ... found dead [SUPPRESSING UNPLEASANT MEMORY] looking for clothes ...)

He realizes that he is already wearing clothes. (Um, when did I get these? And why do I feel uncomfortable wearing this dress? [POSSIBLE MEMORY FLASHBACK, RELEASING SEROTONIN AND ENDORPHINS TO COUNTER EFFECTS] Wait? Did I just hear a voice in my head?)

"Hey, miss are you alright?" The young man looks in the direction the voice came from and sees a group of people approaching. (I probably heard those guys.)

"Yes, I'm alright." the young man replies completely ignoring the fact that he was called 'miss'.

"That's good, it would be a shame if something happened to such a beauty". The young man blushes hearing this, though he does feel slightly confused for some reason.

"You should not be hitting on young women in this situation. There are still many people that need our help." says another guy standing next to the one that spoke before. Then he turns to the young man.

"If you head straight that way, you will reach people from Association that are taking care of survivors. I'm sure they can take a good care of you, unlike my friend over here." Says the guy as he first points to a direction down the street and then to his friend.

"Thank you. I will be going there then." As the young man leaves he hears few more words from the group. "That lady had a really nice, big rack. Ouch! Why did you hit me?"

"I told you-" the group was already too far to hear the rest.

(This city is in ruins. What could have caused this much destruction? And why can't I remember anything?) Ponders the man as he walks toward the place he was pointed to.

(I need to focus on what happened. Think ... **Think** ... "research" ... "long time" ... "healing" ... "success?" ... "explosion" ... Is that all I can remember?) He stops and tries to figure out what that means and how will it affect him.

(Hmm, I can still recognize different objects around me and can understand what people say. I can also think about all of this. So apparently I only lost my memory but not my knowledge or intelligence) He resumes walking satisfied with the conclusion he arrived at.

(I may need some professional help to recover my memory but surely it will come back eventually.)

\- Little did the young man known that his assumptions were incorrect. -

\- He did in fact lose a lot of his knowledge and intelligence but since he used to be a genius scientist he only ended up being above average from the ordeal rather than a complete idiot. -

\- And the memory was gone forever as it was caused by destruction of brain tissue leaving no trace behind, the pieces that remained were already recovered leading to his current state -

(I should live my life fully while I wait for my memory to come back. For that I will at least need a name.) Reasons the man as he notices the people from Association not far ahead.

(...) He tries to think of a name quickly as he was already noticed and a woman approaches him.

(Sam. Yes, that will do.)

-Sam did not know why he picked that name. Sam was unaware of his subconscious struggle between considering himself a man or a woman, **Sam** uel or **Sam** antha.-

After explaining that his house was destroyed in the monster attack, Sam was provided with food and shelter. Later a new home was provided for him in city B, looking like a sexy woman has its perks after all.

* * *

 **AN** : While Sam doesn't have the memories of his previous 60 years of life as a man, no pictures and no story, he does have the conceptual knowledge. You could say that Sam doesn't have the book with his life story, but does have the tattered dictionary with all the world form that book


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Death and life**

After settling down in city B, Sam spent all his free time in library and on internet trying to figure out his situation and what can he do about it.

Deeply in thought, processing all the information that he acquired, Sam walked slowly through the city not noticing the commotion around him.

(Looks like this is the only explanation that makes sense.)

(I am or rather was a male scientist working on some kind of advanced healing system. It took probably several years to complete.)

(I look around 20 now so I was either a kid prodigy or I somehow regained my youth.)

(Before or shortly after I completed my research there was an incident, probably caused by that monster attack. It destroyed my lab and wounded me. Probably got a head wound that caused the memory loss as well.)

(The metallic patches around my body are probably part of this healing system or maybe a side effect.)

(It was either not working properly or a female DNA got mixed in when I was healed causing me to become half man, half woman.)

(Considering I can't remember much it could be the other way around but since I'm still attracted to women I was most likely a man.)

(I can either save enough money for the expensive breast reduction surgery in order look more like a man again or just accept that I'm a freak now and get used to it.)

(Considering that I have no idea if the healing effect was temporary or permanent or if it is finished or still in progress I should wait a little longer before making up my mind.)

([WARNING, DANGER IMMINENT, ASSUMING CONTROL AND PERFORMING EVASIVE ACTIONS.] **What the?** ) Taken by surprise, Sam tries to regain control of his body, fighting the force that tries to move it against his was a bad idea as the delay caused by the struggle prevented his body from moving far enough.

 **"Splat"** a giant foot comes down where Sam was standing.

After a while there is a hitting sound and the foot leans to side as the giant it belongs to falls down, dead. Some bloodied clothes are revealed, that's all that is left of Sam.

Short time ago, in a laboratory near city D

A muscular man sits on a bench lifting some weights, training his body. Nearby a guy in a lab coat mixes some chemicals together and observes the result. He then lifts the vial and proclaims. "The ultimate steroid 'Biceps branchii king' is complete at last." He walks towards the muscular guy holding the vial towards him. "My little brother! Drink this and you'll finally be able to achieve the power you sought."

Once the man drinks the strange concoction he starts growing bigger and bigger until he bursts through the lab ceiling and becomes a huge giant. He then bends down, lifts his older brother on his shoulder and proceeds towards city D.

Together the 'brains' and 'brawn' arrive at city D and the giant easily destroys it with single hand swipe. His brother is impressed and urges him to continue forward and bring destruction to the next city, **city B.**

As they arrive in city B and start to destroy it, the scientist notices someone standing on his brothers other shoulder. "… wait, someone else is on your shoulder!" "Put on some pants, will ya?" Says the bald man in a yellow jump suit standing on the giants shoulder **. "On your shoulder! He's on your shoulder , kill him!"** shouts the scientist to his brother.

The giant lifts his hand and slaps his shoulder killing the man standing on it. Unfortunately for his brother , he slaps the **wrong** shoulder. Noticing that he killed his brother the giant screams in rage and swats the bald man to the ground. Then he punches the bald man lying on the ground several times, still standing in the same place as when the bald man first appeared. The punches create a huge crater in the ground destroying everything that was there. Assuming the bald man is dead, the giant just stands there crying over the loss of his brother. "So what if I'm the strongest. I feel empty inside."

"Yeah, right?" says the bald man as he jumps and punches the giant. "Having an overwhelming power is boring a hell." Proclaims the bald hero as he watches the giant fall over dead, then he leaves. As the giant's foot changes it position some blood covered clothes are revealed on it, but nobody really cares about that if they even notice it at all.

[CRITICAL DAMAGE RECEIVED, 99% OF SUBJECT DESTROYED, REGENERATION NOT POSSIBLE.]

[INITIATING RECONSTRUCTION FROM THE LAST AVAILABLE BACKUP.]

The blood on giant's foot stirs, it takes on a metallic color, it flows, it forms a shape. A metallic human appears where just a splash of blood was before.

The color of the metal shifts, and the metal turns into flesh. If someone was present and bothered looking, they would see a woman or a man depending on whether they seen the top or the bottom half.

[RECONSTRUCTION COMPLETE, 99,99% OF DESTROYED DATA RESTORED SUCCESSFULLY]

Sam opens his eyes. ( **WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?** [DANGER DETECTED, SUBJECT REFUSED MOVEMENT, DESTRUCTION OF SUBJECT, RECONSTRUCTION OF SUBJECT] **What are you! And why am I hearing you!** )

([1ST UNKNOWN, ANALYZING, 2ND INTERACTION WITH SUBJECT REQUIRED TO PREVENT RECURRENCE OF SUBJECT'S DESTRUCTION])

(...)Receiving and answer to the question in his mind, Sam decides to think of more questions and figure out what exactly is going on.

(So, are you some kind of repair system that restores my body when damaged? [AFFIRMATIVE])

(Do you have any other purpose than to heal me? [NEGATIVE])

(You have tried to move my body. Shouldn't you let me be damaged and just fix me afterward? [... PREVENTING DAMAGE IS MORE EFFECTIVE THEN REPAIRING IT])

(Are you programed to prevent the damage or to repair damage? [REPAIR DAMAGE])

(Then don't try to move my body ever again. [ACKNOWLEDGED] [WARNING, REPAIRING EXTENSIVE DAMAGE MAY RESULT IN DATA LOSS, DAMAGE EVASION RECOMMENDED])

(Well, I can avoid danger on my own. [NEGATIVE, RECORDS SHOW SUBJECT'S REACTION TIME IS INSUFFICIENT TO AVOID ALL DAMAGE])

(Don't call me 'subject' , my name is Sam. And I can get better at avoiding damage if I do some training. [TRAINING IS INEFFECTIVE, CELLULAR ENHANCEMENT RECOMMENDED INSTEAD])

(And how would I do this cellular enhancement? [ACQUIRE DNA SAMPLE OR CHEMICAL COMPOUND, REQUEST INTEGRATION AND I WILL PERFORM THE ENHANCEMENT])

(So I just take a sample from something, like this giant here, ask you to integrate it and then I become giant myself? [AFFIRMATIVE])

(But I don't want to become a giant. I want to stay the way I am.) Sam just made a mistake he didn't realize.

([IT IS POSSIBLE TO RETAIN CURRENT FUNCTIONALITY, WHILE IMPROVING PERFORMANCE, NO APPARENT CHANGE WILL OCCUR AT ANY DEGREE OF SCRUTINY])

(Wait, you mean I can stay the same as I am but become stronger and faster with no side effects?)

([AFFIRMATIVE, CREATING A STANDARD TEMPLATE CAN FURTHER ASSURE THAT NO MATTER WHAT ENHANCEMENT IS PERFORMED THE CURRENT STATE CAN BE RECOVERED])

([DO YOU WISH TO CREATE A STANDARD TEMPLATE?])

(Yes.) And Sam made the mistake again, sealing his fate this time.

[FULL BIO SCAN ... COMPLETE]

[VALIDATING BIO-METRICS ... 100% FUNCTIONALITY CONFIRMED]

[QUANTUM LOCK INITIATED ... DONE]

([STANDARD TEMPLATE CREATED SUCCESSFULLY])

(Great. This means that I can always turn back to human no matter what kind of strange abilities I acquire, right?)

([AFFIRMATIVE, EVEN IF ALL DATA IS LOST YOUR BODY AND MIND CAN BE RECONSTRUCTED AS IT IS AT THIS MOMENT, PROVIDED THE REPAIR SYSTEM REMAINS OPERATIONAL])

(If all data is lost? That means I would lose all my memory after this point but not any memory until now?)

([CORRECT, ALL DNA SAMPLES OR CHEMICAL COMPOUNDS ACQUIRED AFTER THIS POINT WOULD BE LOST AS WELL IN CASE A FULL DATA LOSS OCCURS])

(Hmm, we will need to make more templates once we get some good DNA so that it will not be lost.)

([THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE] Huh? Explain.)

([ONLY 1 STANDARD TEMPLATE CAN EXIST])

(Can't you make some non-standard template or something? [NEGATIVE] How about updating the template? [NEGATIVE])

(Changing or fixing the template? [NEGATIVE]) At this point people have realized that the monster threat is gone and restoration attempts have started. Realizing this and the current state he was in, Sam decided to end the conversation with the unknown voice in his head. At least for now, he will definitely continue the conversation later.

(Well, it was nice chatting with you, but I should put my clothes on and leave the area before anyone sees me standing here naked. We will talk later. [ACKNOWLEDGED])

* * *

 **AN:** When Sam was squashed by the giant, his memory was already stored in the nanites in his body, data updating constantly, he didn't lost much memory because there were large enough pieces of his body remaining, furthermore he didn't have much memory left to begin with, and he was lucky (a little bit more damage and there would be a lot of data loss)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Unseen path to a 'hero'.**

After putting on his tattered clothes, Sam hurried back to his apartment. What he found was just rubble. And of course the market where he started working was destroyed as well. He will need to look for a new place to stay and a new job.

(Loosing job, loosing home, dying , all in one day.) "Sigh."

(It's all because of that monster! All monsters should just die! [AFFIRMATIVE])

(Oh, you are back. [NEGATIVE, I DIDN'T LEAVE])

(Sigh. I meant that you responded back to my thoughts not that you left and returned. [ACKNOWLEDGED])

(Can you talk like a normal human? [AFFIRMATIVE])

(Then talk like normal human. [INITIATING LINGUISTIC MATRIX AND CALIBRATING PSYCHO-SOMATIC FEEDBACK, ESTIMATED TIME UNTIL COMPLETION: 2 HOURS, 37 MINUTES AND 12 SECOND])

(It will take about two and a half hours until you can talk like a human? [AFFIRMATIVE])

(So, do you have a name? [NEGATIVE])

(Well, if we are going to communicate properly you will need a name. Are there any names or descriptions or something related to you? [… N.E.X.U.S. DIRECTIVE] )

(Nexus? That's an acronym right? [AFFIRMATIVE])

(What does it stand for? [NETWORKING, EVOLVING, XENOMORPHIC, UNIVERSAL, SYSTEM])

(Hmm. Well, I guess that will do for a name. [ACKNOWLEDGED])

(Now we need to figure out how to talk properly. I don't want you to respond to any idle thought that I have. [ACKNOWLEDGED])

"This is going to be a long day." Sam muttered, determined to establish a suitable communication method with Nexus as soon as possible, hopefully today.

After nexus finally started 'talking' normally after the 2 hours of only short mechanical responses, the communication improved considerably. It took the rest of the day to create an appropriate system to separate the 'thinking' from 'talking' and to distinguish which thought are his own and which ones belongs to Nexus. A complication that appeared once Nexus stopped 'talking' like a machine a started 'talking' like a human, since his 'voice' and 'tone' was identical to Sam's.

Tired form all the events that transpired, Sam went to sleep in a temporary shelter provided by Association. He will thing about getting a new home tomorrow.

(I'm tired. This was harder than I thought it will be. "We will look for a new place tomorrow and then go monster hunting." "WE NEED TO BE CAREFUL, AT THE MOMENT YOU STAND NO CHANCE AGAINST MONSTERS AND JUST SURVIVING THEIR ATTACKS WILL NOT DEFEAT THEM.")

("I know." Nexus is right. "THAT SAID, YOUR ODDS OF SURVIVAL WILL IMPROVE ONCE WE ACQUIRE SOME MONSTER DNA TO IMPROVE YOUR BODY.")

("Too bad we can't turn my body completely male." "SORRY. AS I EXPLAINED BEFORE, REMOVING FUNCTIONAL BREASTS IS CONSIDERED DAMAGE AND WILL BE RESTORED ACCORDINGLY. IF WE CREATED THE TEMPLATE AFTER TURNING YOU INTO A FULL MALE IT WOULD WORK")

(Mistakes were made. I should have been more careful and not agree to make a template until I knew what effect it would have.)

(Good night Nexus. … Oh. "Good night Nexus." "GOOD NIGHT SAM.") And so the day ends.

Next day, Association branch in city B

"Excuse me, can you help me with something." a clerk looks up from the paper he was studding before and sees a woman wearing somewhat banged clothes. Despite the worn out clothes she looks nice. Short black hair, big breasts, somewhat rough but pretty face, big breasts, soft silky skin, big breasts and not to forget big breasts.

(He is staring at my breasts. Can't blame him though, I did the same thing and more.) Sam blushes as he remembers what he did whit his new body once he recovered after that monster attack. Then he tries to get the clerks attention again.

"Hello! Can you help me?" Sam speaks again.

"Ah. Yes, how can I help you miss?" the clerk finally snaps back to attention.

"I'm looking for an apartment, a cheap apartment. The cheaper the better." After typing something and searching on his computer the clerk responds.

"Most of the cheap apartments are in dangerous areas with frequent monster attacks. These one are more expensive but are safer." Before the clerk gives him the list, Sam interrupts.

" **I don't care about monster attacks!** Just give me list of the cheapest ones there are." Little bit startled, the clerk prints a different list and hands it over to Sam. Sam takes the list and leaves the building, looking over the various apartments available, until one particular apartment catches his attention.

(Z city, huh? The price is low and the area is rumored for monster attacks. Home and hunting ground in one. "What do you think, Nexus?" "THE LOCATION SEEMS TO ATTRACT MONSTERS AND THE RENT IS LOW. I THINK IT'S PERFECT.")

With an apartment in mind, Sam heads for the nearest phone and dials the number listed next to the contact details. After few ring a male voice answers.

"Hello."

"Um, hello. I'm looking for an apartment."

"Ah, yes. There are some free apartments, but the area is dangerous you know?"

"Yes, I'm aware of that. I already heard that that part of town is abandoned and there are frequent monster attacks."

"Are you sure you want to live in such a dangerous place? It's not suited for a young woman."

"Sigh. I can take care of myself and I can pay the rent for next month in advance." (All the money I have left.) Hearing about payment in advance the landlord quickly agrees and provides an account number where to send the rent money. The key to the room will be in the mailbox. Sam thought this a little bit odd, but securing a place to live was the priority here, so he didn't ask any unnecessary questions.

(So here we are, in the middle of the abandoned part of city Z. "Do you think we will get attacked before reaching the apartment?" "NO, THERE ARE NO LIFE SIGNS IN THE AREA." "Oh, you can detect those?" "YES, BUT ONLY IN ABOUT 400M. WAIT, THERE IS A LIFE SIGN AHEAD.") Sam stops as he hears this.

("Is it approaching us?" "NO, IT STAYS IN PLACE. IN FACT, WE ARE THE ONES THAT GOT CLOSER TO IT.")

("Can you tell if it's a monster?" "NO, UNLESS THE LIFE SIGNATURE IS INHUMAN ENOUGH. IT'S HARD TO TELL THEM APART BUT THE SIGNATURE SEEMS HUMAN.")

("So, it's either a human or a humanoid monster." "YES, EXACTLY")

Sam resumes walking towards the apartment, carefully observing his surroundings just like before. It's not that he didn't trust the life detecting capabilities of Nexus, not at all. He just want to be ready in case anything unexpected happens, like a monster with no life signs or a piece of wall falling from the sky. But nothing happened and he arrived at the apartment without an incident.

("I'M DETECTING THE LIFE SIGNATURE INSIDE THE APARTMENT." "Too bad you can't show me where exactly it is." "IT'S THERE.") a glowing dot appears at one of the doors. Sam blinks and moves his head, the dot stays at the same place.

("Did you you just made me see a glowing dot where the life signature is?" "YES, I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE THE EASIEST WAY TO SHOW YOU WHERE IT IS." "I didn't know you can do that.")

("I'M PRESENT IN YOUR EVERY CELL, INTERCEPTING A SIGNALS AND ALTERING THEM IS NOT THAT HARD FOR ME. THAT'S HOW WE ARE COMMUNICATING TO BEGIN WITH." "Oh, so that's how this works. I should have asked you for details. We really need to talk about what you can and cannot do to in order to train together properly.")

("ARE WE GOING TO DOT THAT RIGHT NOW?" "No, let's see our new room first, then we will go train and discuss your capabilities." "OK")

Sam walked up the stairs towards room 106 and opened the mailbox, the key was inside as expected.

("OUR ROOM NUMBER IS 108, NOT 106." "Are you sure?" "YES.") Sam checked the paper with the room number just in case, it was 108 as Nexus said. Returning the key back to the mailbox he checked the next mailbox and then the next one. There was a key in each one, except one, where the life signature was detected before.

("Pretty stupid, just leaving keys like this. Anyone could take one and keep an apartment for themselves without paying any rent." "I'M SURE THAT NO ONE IS STUPID ENOUGH TO LIVE IN THIS PART OF TOWN, THAT'S WHY EVEN THE LANDLORD STAYS AWAY FROM HERE AND USES THAT ACCOUNT TO COLLECT THE RENT.")

("Are you implying we are stupid?" "NO, BUT UNLIKE OTHERS WE CAN SURVIVE NO MATTER WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ATTACKS US.")

("No matter what kind of monster?" "WELL, WE STILL CAN BE DESTROYED BUT COMPARING OUR SURVIVAL ABILITY WITH AN AVERAGE HUMAN, THIS PLACE WOULD BE CONSIDERED SAFE.") during their talk Sam reached their new room and opened the door. Inside, many pieces of usable furniture can be seen, even a TV, covered in a lot of dust.

("Looks like the previous resident didn't bother taking anything with him when he left" "PROBABLY LEFT IN HURRY, OR JUST DECIDED NOT TO COME BACK HERE AT ALL." "Maybe he wasn't able to return at all." "POSSIBLE.") Sam searched the apartment thoroughly. The fridge contained rotten food and would have to be cleaned. Some unused supplies like soap, shampoo and detergent were found in bathroom. Many female clothes were found as well, unfortunately most were too small, around chest area, to fit.

Having roughly cleaned the apartment and thrown away the rotten food, Sam decided it was time to do some training. He locked the apartment and found a quiet area nearby to test his abilities. It was unlikely that anyone would seen him in this part of town so he could try some 'unusual' moves without worry.

* * *

 **AN:** at this point Sam doesn't know about the hero association and was too busy with other stuff to notice it, but since he plans fighting monsters he will find out about it (soon)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: **Non-heroic training**

("So, since you can make a dot appear, can you make a virtual enemy appear as well?" "I CAN, BUT THOSE ENEMIES WON'T HAVE ANY SUBSTANCE. IT WILL BE HARD TO TELL IF YOU HIT THEM AT ALL AND THE POTENTIAL EFFECT OF THE HIT WILL BE LOST AS WELL.")

("I understand that, I just want to use them to test my speed and reflexes. I can punch a rock or something to test my strength." "PUNCHING A ROCK WILL HURT A LOT, PROBABLY MORE THAN HITTING A MONSTER WOULD.")

("Can't you remove the pain using your abilities?" "NO, I CAN REDUCE IT OR SUPPRESS IT, BUT PAIN IS AN IMPORTANT SENSE THAT TELLS YOUR BODY WHERE DAMAGE OCCURRED AND TRIGGERS SEVERAL IMMUNITY RESPONSES. BECAUSE OF THAT IT CAN'T BY REMOVED DUE TO MY PROGRAMING.")

("I see. Let's test the speed first and worry about it later. You mentioned that you improve my abilities even without acquiring extra DNA. How much can you enhance them?" "NOT MUCH, I WILL ONLY UNLOCK YOUR POTENTIAL THAT YOU COULD ACHIEVE AFTER YEARS OF NORMAL TRAINING. FURTHERMORE, BECAUSE THE NANITES IN YOUR CELLS ARE USING SOME OF THE RESOURCES THE POSSIBLE IMPROVEMENT IS REDUCED.")

("So, even if I get some monster DNA I will not be as strong as the monster was?" "YES, HOWEVER YOU CAN COMBINE ABILITIES OF DIFFERENT MONSTERS TO SURPASS IT'S ABILITY.")

("Is there a limit of how many abilities I can gain?" "NO, HOWEVER IF THE ABILITIES ARE TOO SIMILAR THERE MAY BE NO REAL BENEFIT FROM ACQUIRING THEM. ALSO, YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO HANDLE TOO MANY DIFFERENT ABILITIES AS YOU STILL NEED TO MASTER THEM IN ORDER TO USE THEM PROPERLY. ")

("OK, since we don't have any new DNA right now, lets just focus on maximizing abilities every human has." "THIS, MAY FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE, ARE YOU READY TO START?")

("Yes, please proceed.") Nexus began altering Sam's cells the moment he got the confirmation to proceed. The process was not that painful but it was quite exhausting to both Sam and Nexus. Anyone looking would just see a woman covered in sweat, breathing roughly and looking very pale, they would most likely assume that she just finished a long hard run. Sam remained in this same state for 2 hours straight and had to rest for another 2 hours before he was ready to continue and do some actual training.

Once the improvements were finished and he caught his breath, he began to perform series of kicks, punches and dashes. It looked like he is fighting an invisible or imaginary enemy. At first he was slow, but gradually his speed increased, at the end of the training while he was not fast enough to disappear from sight he was still much faster than any 'normal' professional athlete. He was disappointed by the result.

("Is this as fast as I can go? Can't you make me any faster at all?" "UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS THE LIMIT YOUR BODY CAN HANDLE, YOU WERE NOT VERY ATHLETIC TO BEGIN WITH SO THERE WAS NOT MUCH I COULD DO.")

("So we need a monster DNA to improve. And we probably won't be able to handle a monster as we are." "THAT'S RIGHT. LOOKS LIKE WE ARE STUCK. BUT WE ARE STILL GONNA TRY, RIGHT?" "Yes, we are not giving up that easily.")

Since the nightfall was approaching they decided to go back to their apartment. They will definitely need to eat some food tomorrow and probably look for a job as well. Figuring out how to defeat monsters and acquiring their DNA comes next. If they are lucky some hero will defeat a monster for them. That would solve a lot of problems.

The next day when leaving his apartment, Sam noticed a new hole in the pavement and a dead mole like creature inside it. While the DNA was not that good it still provided a small boost to his abilities. Furthermore he discovered that he can extract the nutrients from the monsters as well so he won't have to eat food for a while longer.

("If you can extract the nutrients from the monster, couldn't we just absorb them right away?" "UNFORTUNATELY I CAN'T ABSORB THE NUTRIENTS IF THEY ARE STILL ALIVE AND IT TAKES A LOT OF TIME TO EXTRACT THEM AS WELL. A LIVING MONSTER WOULD NOT ALLOW THAT EVEN IF I WAS ABLE TO DO IT.")

(Oh. "Is it because of your program that you can't absorb them or is there another reason?" "MY PROGRAM IS PART OF THE ISSUE, BUT THERE IS ANOTHER REASON. LIVING THINGS PROJECT A SPECIFIC FIELD THAT INTERFERES WITH THE EXTRACTION. THIS FIELD IS WHAT I USE FOR THE LIFE SIGN DETECTION AS WELL.")

("So even if we knock out a monster we can't absorb it. It needs to be dead." "YES, AND IT TAKES A WHILE BEFORE THE FIELD FULLY DISSIPATES. I CAN TELL IT'S NOT ALIVE RIGHT AWAY AS THE FIELD CHANGES ON DEATH, BUT THE INTERFERENCE STILL LINGERS FOR A WHILE.")

("Even after you have explained some of your abilities there are still many thing I don't know about you." "IT'S UNAVOIDABLE, THERE IS TOO MUCH INFORMATION TO PROCESS AT ONCE SO IT'S BETTER TO EXPLAIN SLOWLY ONE BY ONE." "I can understand that.")

("Lets go find a job, we will need the money eventually, if not for food then for the rent." "YES.")

Unfortunately Sam was unable to find any job that day. Finding a job, searching for an easy monsters to kill and thinking about how to improve his skills even without additional DNA will be difficult for sure. But Sam will not give up, at least not without trying his best.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm trying to limit Sam's abilities here to prevent him becoming too OP, he can copy monsters abilities using their DNA but the effect will be reduced, furthermore he needs to integrate it with his own DNA and that will take time, sometimes the DNA may even not be compatible or the effect will be too small to notice


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **Monsters and heroes.**

Sam was sitting in his apartment watching the news regarding the recent mosquito attacks. Apparently the mosquitoes were attacking animals, draining all the blood from them, leaving only mummified remains.

("Do you think this is a work of a monster?" "MOST LIKELY.")

("Do we stand a chance against it?" "NO, WHILE WE CAN SURVIVE, IT WOULD BE HARD TO MOVE WITHOUT ANY BLOOD AND SINCE WE HAVE NO WAY TO TARGET AND DESTROY A SWARM OF MOSQUITOES WE ARE UNLIKELY TO REACH THE MONSTER BEHIND THE ATTACK BEFORE OUR BLOOD IS DRAINED")

("So we need some kind of protective suit?" "YES, HAVING AN AIRTIGHT ARMOR WOULD BE AN EXCELLENT PROTECTION FROM THIS AND MOST LIKELY OTHER THREATS AS WELL")

("Can you make one?" "I'M WORKING ON A POSSIBLE DESIGN, BUT IT'S FAR FROM COMPLETE.") Report about a large swam of mosquitoes heading toward city Z draws Sam's attention to the news again. Sam frowns.

("In that case we should stay indoors for now." "HOPEFULLY THE SWARM LEAVES THE CITY SHORTLY OR THE RESPONSIBLE MONSTER IS DEALT WITH") loud noise is heard from outside.

("Thunder?" "SEEMS SO" "Then we are staying indoors for sure.") –It wasn't thunder though. Saitama was fighting a mosquito, unsuccessfully. –

Elsewhere in the city Z

A young blond man walks through abandoned streets. Closer look reveals that the man is a cyborg or maybe a robot. It's hard to tell since the only parts that looks human are his hair and his face. The fact that his eyes have black sclera and yellow irises doesn't help either.

"Target acquired." says the blonde cyborg as he spots a swarm of mosquitoes. He raises his hand and points it towards the swarm. "Incinerate!" a ball of fire shots towards the swarm burning it completely. The blonde cyborg scans the surrounding and finds a new target, one that is a bit different. It's a mysterious being a cross between a woman and a mosquito. The blond cyborg attack it immediately.

The battle between the blond cyborg and the mosquito woman is intense and both sides take heavy damage. The cyborg is missing an arm and the woman is missing her legs. Cyborg presses on as the mosquito woman tries to escape, realizing her disadvantage in this fight.

Escaping temporarily mosquito woman uses her trump card. A huge mosquito swarm appears, covering the mosquito woman entirely, giving her all the blood collected from surrounding area. The blonde cyborg realizes the gravity of the situation and prepares to destroy the woman before she can finish whatever she is doing. But before he can execute his attack, he gets interrupted.

A bald man holding a can of bug spray, chasing a mosquito, appears. Concerned about the bald man's safety the blond cyborg warns him about the mosquito swarm, forgetting to finish his attack. Before the bald man can react to the warning, the mosquitoes descend and cover the entire area. The blonde cyborg unleashes his most powerful fire attack, forgetting the bald man momentarily. After all the mosquitoes are obliterated and the fire disappears, he remembers the bald guy.

Expecting the bald man to be burnt to ashws, he is shocked to see him unharmed and completely naked. The blonde cyborg doesn't have time to analyze this as the mosquito woman reveals herself. She is completely healed and looks different, more dangerous. The battle between blonde cyborg and mosquito woman resumes. Though it can't be called a battle anymore as the blonde cyborg is getting slaughtered.

With no chance of victory the blonde cyborg prepares to self-destruct hoping to take the mosquito woman with him. He waits, for the woman to get close enough. As the woman approaches, almost getting close enough, **"Slap"**. The mosquito woman becomes a stain of blood as she gets slapped by the bald man.

The heavily damaged blonde cyborg stares at the bald man in awe. He has trouble comprehending the fact that the bald man defeated the powerful monster, that almost killed him, with a casual slap.

As the bald man turns to leave, the blonde cyborg speaks.

"Wait! Please tell me your name!"

"Eh? I'm Saitama." Responds the bald man.

"I'm Genos, please allow me to be your disciple!"

"Ah, OK" replies Saitama, not paying much attention as he is already on his way back home.

Sam looks through his apartment window, looking in the distance and carefully examining the part of the city in his view.

("What was that red light before?" "NO IDEA. I WOULD ASSUME A FIRE BUT IT DIDN'T LAST VERY LONG.")

("Something strange is happening in this city." "MOSQUITO SWARM REPORTS, SUDDEN THUNDER, BRIGHT RED LIGHT IN A DISTANCE. STRANGE OCCURRENCE INDEED, AND MOST LIKELY RELATED.")

("LIFE SIGN APPROACHING")Sam turns his head towards the life sing and waits as the signature gets closer. After a while his naked neighbor comes into the view. Startled, Sam steps away from the window.

("Why is he walking around naked?" "HE IS PROBABLY CRAZY, THAT'S WHY HE LIVES HERE.") Sam frowns and scolds Nexus.

("You should not be judging him so quickly. After all, we live here as well and I'm a man that looks like a woman and talks with a voice in his head. People would assume that I'm a crazy pervert if not something worse." "POINT TAKEN")

("SHOULD WE ASK HIM WHY HE IS NAKED?" "Nah, I don't think that's a good idea") after making sure his neighbor has returned to his own apartment, Sam approached the window again and continues looking outside. Nothing else happened that day.

Reports of mosquito attacks suddenly ceased and the next few days passed without any incident or anything interesting happening. But this was about to change.

As Sam returns home after a quick training session, he notices someone standing in from of his neighbor's door.

("A cyborg? A robot?" "CYBORG")

("How can you be so sure?" "USUALLY, ROBOTS DON'T HAVE LIFE SIGNATURE WHILE CYBORGS HAVE") And there is indeed a life sign coming from the blonde cyborg. The apartment door opens and his bald neighbor appears.

"You actually came …" says the bald man "Err … what was your name?" he continues. "It's Genos. Saitama-sensei!" the blond cyborg replies.

Sam watches the exchange, then head to his own apartment after Saitama invites Genos inside.

(So, they are called Saitama and Genos.) thinks Sam to himself as he enters his apartment. Shortly afterwards he detects several life signs approaching.

One arrives inside Saitama's apartment accompanied by a loud noise. Then the sign vanishes, another sign disappears from inside the apartment as well and a new one appears next to 2 signatures on the ground outside. Then the remaining life sign in the apartment moves outside. Intrigued by the way the life signatures moved around, Sam decides to take a look outside and figure out what exactly is going on.

Saitama is standing there, next to a frog-like and a slug-like creature, both half buried in the ground. Hands appear below Saitama and pull him underground. Then more creatures appear, a lion a gorilla and a mole. As Sam tries to decide who to attack, who to help and which thing he should do first, the battle between the animal creatures, Genos and Saitama already ends. Things happened so fast that Sam was unable to do a thing and even if he tried he would just get in the way. This depresses him greatly, but he recovers just in time to see Saitam and Genos leaving.

Sam just watches them leaving in a hurry, knowing that he would get in the way if he managed to keep up at all. He decides to examine the defeated creatures instead of following them. Only 1 life signature remains in the area, checking to make sure it's not a threat to him, Sam notices some kind of antenna sticking out of gorilla's head.

" **Hey, what are you doing!** " the gorilla jerks, it's head closes, hiding the antenna as it looks at the source of the voice. The gorilla sees a young busty woman. Remembering that the 2nd most powerful being in the house of evolution was just defeated by some **bald guy** , it decided to be careful, **very careful**. Sweating profoundly the gorilla tries to think of an answer that would not result in being killed on the spot. Sensing the gorilla's distress, Sam decides to speak again.

"Look, I'm not going to harm you or anything. And even if I wanted to warn those two there is no way to contact them." relieved hearing that, the gorilla decides to reveal the truth. That woman would probably figured it out anyway. And even if she warns those two, they stand no chance against the number 1 fighter of the house of evolution.

("We can't contact them or catch up with them at this point. And if **they** are defeated, we will stand no chance." "AS WE ARE NOW, BUT THE DNA FROM THOSE CREATURES COULD CHANGE THIS.") after thinking about those words briefly, Sam begins collecting the DNA samples.

While he was collecting the DNA samples the gorilla managed to escape. Truth to be told, he didn't try to stop it at all since Saitama and Genos let the gorilla live and didn't finish it off. He was more concerned with the new DNA he acquired. It was no good.

("Human/animal hybrids?" "YES, THE HUMAN PART HAS NO BENEFIT FOR US AND THE ANIMAL PART PROVIDES ONLY A SLIGHT BOOST")

("So, the part that keeps them together is the important one." "YES, UNFORTUNATELY IT'S THE ONLY PART THAT I WAS UNABLE TO ACQUIRE")

("Nothing at all?" "FEW PIECES AT MOST. THEY WILL HELP BUT NOT MUCH.")

(Sigh. "Well, let's just use what we can. Even if we can't get really strong right away, we can at least get a little bit stronger." "IT WILL TAKE SOME TIME TO PROPERLY INTEGRATE ALL NEW DNA DUE TO THE LARGE VOLUME AND THE HYBRID PROPERTIES.")

("How long?" "FEW DAYS AT MOST, IT WILL GO FASTER IF STAY HOME AND REST") Sam and Nexus have decided to stay at home and skip the training until the new DNA is fully integrated in order to speed up the process.

* * *

 **AN:** further limits for Sam, he can't get powers from ordinary animals as they are not compatible with humans, there is something that dr. Genos used to fuse them with human DNA but Sam was not able to acquire it and the nanites were not designed to fuse DNA to begin with, monsters have similar chemicals in them but they are much simpler and specifics to their ability so Sam will acquire them by default along with the corresponding DNA (unless stated otherwise)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: **Destination hero.**

("WE ARE READY TO GO.") Are the first words Sam hears after waking up. It takes him a while before he realizes what Nexus meant.

("All new DNA is fully integrated?" "YES") hearing the confirmation, Sam quickly puts on some clothes and leaves the apartment. Sam didn't care it was still dark outside, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again anyway. After walking for a while through the abandoned part of city Z, Nexus speaks up again.

("THIS LOOKS LIKE A GOOD AREA TO TRAIN. THERE ARE NO LIFE SIGNS AROUND" "We are not going to train here.")

("WHY NOT?" "We are going to train in a forest.")

("A FOREST?" "Yes, we can use the trees as obstacles and enemies. This way, we will actually feel a resistance when we hit something.")

("THIS IS ACTUALLY A PRETTY GOOD IDEA." "I know.") Sam continued walking until they reached a forest. It was not the best place to train since the forest was close to the city, but Sam was too eager to start training.

Sam moved around the trees in intricate patterns at high speeds. Sam jumped from tree to tree with ease. Sam punched a tree breaking it apart. Sam did all this and more and was satisfied with the result. Feeling great about his training result, Sam decided to enjoy a walk through the forest.

As he walks around, someone runs through the forest right next to him, this surprises him. It was not the fact that someone ran past him, he was aware of the life signature approaching. It was what he seen that was surprising.

("A naked bald guy running through forest?" "MAYBE IT'S A NEW FASHION, WE HAVE SEEN A NAKED BALD GUY BEFORE. REMEMBER?") Remembering Saitama, made Sam immediately think about monsters and heroes. So, he ran towards the two life sings, in the direction that the naked guy arrived from, to check if one of them is a monster. Arriving at the destination he spotted Saitama and an unknown guy in purple clothing. They had a fight, then they left.

Sam remained, standing there deeply shocked, then he asked.

("Did you see what just happened?" "DO YOU MEAN THE PURPLE GUY BEING DEFEATED IN THE WORST WAY POSSIBLE OR THE FIGHT BEFORE THAT?") As a man himself Sam shuddered remembering where that last punch hit the purple guy.

("Of course I meant the fight itself!" "THEN THE ANSWER IS NO. I WAS BARELY ABLE TO SEE THAT THERE WAS A FIGHT AT ALL.")

("So, everything was a blur for you too?" "YES, THEY WERE TOO FAST.")

("They are both humans, right? Are we too weak?" "WE ARE NOT WEAK, THEY ARE JUST TOO STRONG.")Regaining his composure after the answer, Sam asks another question.

("Do you think there are other powerful humans, like those two?" "DON'T KNOW, BUT WE SHOULD DEFINITELY LOOK IT UP.") Agreeing with the idea, Sam heads back to town to do some research on internet.

It didn't take a long before they found articles about hero association and professional heroes. After visiting the hero association main page and looking through the list of heroes, their new objective became clear.

("If we become a hero we will get **paid** to defeat monsters." "SINCE WE WERE GOING TO FIGHT MONSTERS ANYWAY THIS IS A GREAT OPPORTUNITY TO EARN EXTRA MONEY. "Yeah, and we don't have to keep looking for a new job anymore.")

Sam made up his mind to become a professional hero. He was going to fight monsters eventually and being called a hero sounded nice. Oh, and he would get some extra money from it too. He need money for the rent, but he didn't care about having money that much. But there was one thing bothering him after reading the list of registered heroes.

("Why is he not there?" "YOU MEAN SAITAMA?" "Yes. He wears some kind of hero outfit and fights monsters. He should be a hero, right?" "MAYBE HE IS THAT BLAST GUY")

("Hmm." "IF YOU ARE SO WORRIED ABOUT IT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK HIM?")

("I guess this is a great opportunity to talk to him. Let's go!") And so, Sam headed back home to the abandoned part of city Z, planning to ask Saitama about it.

When Sam reached the abandoned part of the city he detected a life signature withing. It wasn't in the same direction as their apartment, but Sam decided to investigate it right away. You can't just ignore a life signature in this part of city.

("SOON WE WILL SEE WHO THIS LIFE SIGN BELONGS TO." "It's either Saitama, Genos or a monster. We haven't seen anything else in these parts.") Turning the corner Sam sees a blob of green goo.

("So, it's a monster. Think we can handle it?" "IT'S MADE OF SOME KIND OF GOO. COMPOSITION SEEMS SEMI-LIQUID. WE WILL HAVE TROUBLE HITTING THAT.")

("Any other way to fight it besides hitting?" "NO, WE DON"T KNOW ANY SPECIAL ATTACKS SO FAR. IN THEORY WE COULD HIT FAST ENOUGH TO CREATE A SHOCK WAVE, BUT WE NEVER TRIED THIS BEFORE. FURTHERMORE, IT IS NOT CERTAIN THAT A SHOCK WAVE WOULD WORK EITHER.")

("I don't like the idea of letting a monster roam the streets, but we better leave and contact that association to send a hero who can handle this thing." "I AGREE.") Before Sam was able to leave, the green blob spotted him and shot a ball of slime at him.

Sam evaded the slime ball without much effort, but another ball flew at him. Sam heard the building next to him collapse as he evaded the second ball. Another ball arrives and of course misses. But the blob monster didn't like the fact that all balls missed. Blob monster started shooting slime ball in rapid succession determined to hit Sam.

Sam smiled. With his current speed he was able to evade all attacks of the slime monster. He slowly made his retreat while avoiding the slime. Being able to avoid the attacks is nice, but you need to be able to hurt the monster in order to defeat it.

The green blob continued shooting blobs of slime at Sam, not slowing one bit, it size remaining the same as well.

("Where does all that slime come from?" "IT MAY BE ABLE TO PRODUCE SLIME FROM NOTHING OR IS MADE FROM HIGHLY COMPRESSED SLIME. NOT THAT IT REALLY **MATTERS**.") Sam smiled at attempt of a joke Nexus just made. He was almost out of the monster's attack range. He quickly turned around to make a quick dash to safety, but faced a wall of slime. It shown no signs of life, but it moved on its own. Both Sam and Nexus realized their mistake, but it was too late.

The slime wall came crashing down on Sam covering him in slime. Sam tried to get free, but the slime would not let him go. It would stretch but would not break. Sam was able to move slowly, but the green blob was approaching him fast.

Soon, the green blob reached Sam and swallowed him whole. The composition of the slime around him changed instantly from rubbery to liquid. Sam was able to move freely now, but no matter how he moved he didn't budge. Sam remained floating in the middle of the blob, while the rest of the scattered slime returned to the blob on its own.

("Any idea how to get out of this mess?" "I'M WORKING ON IT.") Sam floated inside the blob waiting for something to happen. Then he remembered something.

("Hey, how long can I hold my breath?" "ABOUT 5 MINUTES, 10 IF YOU DON'T MOVE" "OK, I was worried for a moment.") Sam remained motionless, thinking about a way out this, while waiting for Nexus to find a solution. After about 2 minutes of nothing, the situation changed. Evidently the blob was not pleased with the fact that Sam was still alive and decided to remedy the situation.

("I don't want to hurry you or anything, but my clothes are melting." "I'M AWARE, I'M STILL WORKING ON A WAY OUT") Sam was concerned. Sam clothes were melting away and his skin was itching like hell. At least Sam himself hasn't started melting yet. But how long until Sam melts or runs out of breath? After another minute or so, his clothes were completely melted though Sam was still fine, except for that itching.

("I MAY HAVE A SOLUTION. IT WILL BE UNPLEASANT." "What is it?")

("I WILL NEED TO GO INTO OVERRIDE MODE. IT WILL REQUIRE A LOT OF RESOURCES AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO MAINTAIN BOTH OF US" "Will I die or just fall unconscious.")

("YOU WILL JUST FALL UNCONSCIOUS … FROM THE PAIN" "Ugh. Just go ahead and do it." "Oh, and bring my body back to the apartment as soon as possible, preferably unnoticed.")

Nexus started the override process immediately after getting an OK from Sam. A small ripple appeared on Sam's skin. Sam felt as if every cell in his body exploded. In the short time before losing consciousness he made a vow to never allow another override, ever.

The moment Sam lost consciousness, his body turned metallic in color. Then metallic tendrils extended from Sam's body. The tendrils grew longer and longer, branching of in every direction and twisting with each other. As the tendrils grew, Sam's body shrank, until it was gone. Only a mass of tendrils inside a green blob remained, but the tendrils still continued to grow. A metal ball like object formed withing the green blob, growing steadily. Eventually, the green blob with metal ball inside became a metal ball covered in slime. Then the remaining slime was absorbed into the metal, leaving just a big metal ball where the green blob used to stand.

The big metal ball faintly glowed blue, then it started shrinking. As the ball become smaller, it shape changed, until it took a humanoid form. Soon, a metallic being gently rested on the ground, half man and half woman. Then the color shifted, some metallic parts became flesh and some became white cloth. Sam opened his eyes.

(I'm lying on the ground. This is the place I where I was caught by that slime blob.) Sam looks around thinking about the situation.

(I asked Nexus to bring me back to apartment, but I'm still here and I'm wearing clothes I don't recognize.)

("Nexus?" "YES" "What happened since that green blob captured us?") asks Sam as he stands up. He doesn't feel tired and doesn't seem to be hurt.

("I HAVE ABSORBED THE SLIME BLOB. AND USED IT TO MAKE THOSE CLOTHES YOU ARE WEARING.")

("I thought you couldn't absorb living things because of the interference. Did the override remove this restriction?" "NO, THIS WAS A SPECIAL CASE.") Sam decides to return home while asking more questions as he walks.

("How so?" "THE BLOB WAS PARTIALLY ORGANIC AND PARTIALLY INORGANIC. IT WAS ABLE TO MOVE ITS SLIME FROM DISTANCE. SINCE THE SLIME ITSELF WAS NOT ALIVE WE DIDN'T NOTICE. HOWEVER THIS ALSO MEANS THAT I WAS ABLE TO ABSORB THE SLIME.")

("I get it. You kept absorbing the slime until nothing was left. "PRECISELY")

("How about the clothes?" "TURNS OUT THE SLIME HAS EXACTLY THE RIGHT PROPERTIES TO ALLOW ME TO MAKE THEM.")

("So, these clothe are made from slime?" "NO, NO! THEY STARTED AS SLIME BUT ARE QUITE DIFFERENT. I HAVE ONLY USED THE BASE PROPERTY AND ALTERED IT TO SUIT THE PURPOSE.")

("I see. Can you change their color?" "SURE, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU LIKE?")

("This color is fine. Just wanted to know if you can change it." "OK.")

("How about the length or texture?" "I CAN CHANGE THOSE AS WELL.")

("And the strength of the material?" "OH. IF YOU ARE THINKING ABOUT MAKING SOME KIND OF ARMOR, I THOUGHT ABOUT THAT AS WELL. AND YES WE CAN USE IT FOR THAT PURPOSE.")

("How about testing it right now?" "WHAT ABOUT SLEEP?" "I'm not tired." "CONSIDERING THE AMOUNT OF NUTRIENTS WE ABSORBED YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO STAY AWAKE FOR A WHILE WITH NO ILL EFFECTS. AT LEAST 72 HOURS TO BE EXACT.")

("I don't plan to stay awake that long." "YOU NEVER KNOW, YOU MAY LIKE IT") Instead of returning to the apartment as he planed before, Sam headed outside the city to find a nice secluded location to test the new ability. He completely forgot about asking Saitama about the hero association.

* * *

 **AN:** override is Sam's trump card, basically he stops being human and uses everything he can, all of his abilities are increased and some extra abilities become available, but it comes with a price. It hurts a **lot** , Sam will lose consciousness every time he uses it and there are still limits to what he can do. Now imagine the worst pain you ever felt, multiply it by 1000 and that is only like a slight itch compared the pain of the override.

side effect of the override is that he can integrate any acquired DNA more efficiently during it, giving him an extra boost after it ends and he is completely healed afterwards (no lingering pain, no missing body parts), the bad part is that if he dies in override he really dies (permanent dead, no resurrection)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: **New hero is born.**

After reaching a suitable place for testing, Sam and Nexus started making the battle suit right away. This proved to be far more difficult than they imagined. All the designs they made on their way there had to be scraped and they had to start from scratch. While Nexus was able to alter the properties of the clothes, there were limits. And depending on base material used both the properties and corresponding limits have changed. To make matters worse, enhancing one property resulted in degradation of another, almost every time. And when they started combining different materials together the results changed yet again. They had to restart everything from scratch several times. They spent the entire night working just on the materials alone.

After a full night of trial and error they finally created several suitable materials for the battle suit. Their interactions were mostly known and they could finally start designing the armor itself. As if all this was not bad enough they had a very limited time to finish the suit. The next hero exam would start soon and they wanted to use the suit during the exam.

It was almost noon when they finally settled on a design. They have already tried suits with great strength enhancing capabilities, ones with speed boost, extremely durable ones, ones that were flexible and lightweight and a lot of other designs. But each had some kind of flaw, usually several of them.

("So this is the best design we can come up with?" "YES, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WE EVEN MANAGED TO MAKE SOMETHING AS GOOD AS THIS.")

("YOU DON'T LIKE IT?" "It's not that don't like it. It's just, why does it have to be so … form fitting?")

("DON'T WORRY, YOUR MALE PARTS DON'T SHOW AT ALL. ANYBODY THAT SEES YOU WILL BE 100% SURE THAT YOU ARE A WOMAN." "You are not helping.")

("JOKES ASIDE, DOES IT FEEL COMFORTABLE?" "Yes, it's quite comfortable." "Other than looking like a sexy woman flaunting her assets, there is nothing wrong with it. Nothing at all.")

("GOOD, WE CAN WORK ON YOUR VOICE NOW." "Wait, you can actually change my voice?")

("YES, I CAN USE THE SUIT TO FILER THE VOICE AND ADJUST IT. WITHOUT THE SUIT, I CAN ONLY DO MINOR CHANGES." "Then show me what you can do.")

("JUST TRY SAYING SOMETHING." "Right now?" "YES")

"HI, I AM THE NEW HERO." ("You must be kidding, I sounded like a robot." "LETS TRY NEXT ONE THEN".)

" _Hi, I am the new hero._ " ("It's too quiet." "OK, HERE IS THE NEXT ONE.")

" **H** _i_ , **I** _a_ **m** _t_ **h** _e_ **n** _e_ **w** _h_ **e** _r_ **o**." ("Next." "HERE.")

"Hi, I am the new hero." ("Next." "HERE.")

…

27 attempts later

("OK, THIS IS THE LAST ONE, I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS." "Fine, If this one doesn't work, I'll use the metallic one. Sounding like a robot is kinda cool now that I think about it.")

"Hi, I am the new hero." ("..." "SO, HOW IS IT? DO YOU LIKE IT?" "Well … I like it, but isn't this my regular voice?" "HA! IT ISN'T! IN FACT IT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FORM YOUR REGULAR VOICE." "Stop joking, I can tell is sounds the same." "NO, IT DOESN'T!")

("Fine! Then lets try my regular voice and then the last one, one after the other, for comparison." "GO AHEAD. JUST REPEAT THE SAME SENTENCE TWICE, I WILL SWITCH IT IN BETWEEN.")

"Hi, I am the new hero." "Hi, I am the new hero." ("See, it sound the same!" "ONLY YOU THINK IT SOUNDS SAME, EVERY ONE ELSE WILL THINK IT SOUNDS COMPLETELY DIFFERENT." )

("Well then, lets try it on someone else." "OK")

Sam heads back to city, still wearing his new suit. As soon as he arrives in the city he enters the first shop he can find and asks for directions.

"Excuse me! Can you tell me how I can get to the station from here?" asks Sam wearing the battle suit. The shop clerk just keeps staring at him , not just his breasts as men usually do, but all over his body. His eyes travel from breasts to the ass, glancing at privates and returning back to breasts.

(Sigh. Men. Let's try again.)

"Hello, how can I get to the station." the clerk snaps to attention realizing he was asked some kind of question. "Er? … Um? What?"

"How can reach the station from here?" finally paying attention to the question asked and not just to Sam's body, clerk answers.

"Just head down this road, at the first fork turn left, then continue straight, there will be a sign pointing to the station."

"Thank you." Sam turns around and leaves the shop, well aware that the clerk keeps looking at him. He continues down the road as the clerk explained, expecting to hear some kind of a crash from the shop. And as expected a crashing sound is herd as the clerk knocks over one of the mugs during his attempt to watch Sam's body for a little bit longer without leaving his post.

("I told you this suit was a bad idea." "NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU ONLY SAID THAT IT MAKES YOU LOOK SEXY. THERE IS NOTHING BAD ABOUT THAT." Sigh. Men.)

After walking far enough to be sure that the clerk can't see him, Sam changes directions. He quickly slips through some alleyways, and switches to 'normal' clothes as soon as no one can see him. Then he returns to the same shop as before and talks to the same clerk again.

"Hello."says Sam. "Yes, how can I help you?" responds the clerk immediately, without staring at Sam's breasts. (This is unusual.) thinks Sam as he ask the question to determine if his voice really sounded different or not.

"Have you seen my twin sister here? She may be wearing a disguise, but her voice sounds like mine."

The clerk thinks for a while then responds. "Nope. I haven't seen anyone like you or with a similar voice, recently."

"There was a lady here short a while ago asking for the directions to the station, but she didn't sound like you at all." then the clerk finally starts staring at Sam's body and adds "She did have a nice figure just like you."

"Oh, thanks." says Sam blushing slightly and leaves the store, while thinking about what just happened and how he can exploit it.

(I can't believe he said I sound differently. And also saying that my figure is just similar and not the same.)

(Well, at least I have a perfect secret identity setup. And maybe if I walk around in my hero outfit men will stop staring at me in my normal clothes, although he started staring again before I left.)

("Looks like we are ready to attend the exam." "SO THE LAST VOICE STAYS?")

("Yes, we will use both the outfit and the voice." "WE SHOULD DO SOME ADDITIONAL TRAINING TO VERIFY THE PERFORMANCE, JUST IN CASE.")

("Fine. Quick training session, then we head home. We need to get some rest before the exam." "YOU HAVE BEEN AWAKE FOR ONLY TWO DAYS, YOU CAN EASILY HANDLE MORE." "We are not taking any chances." "OK.")

On the day of the exam, Sam arrives at the exam center already wearing his new battle suit. Sam's battle suit not only looks simple and sexy but also performs extremely well due to the way it was created. It can even be seamlessly upgraded with new abilities once they are acquired.

There were lot of people attending the exams blocking the path inside, but Sam had no trouble entering the building. It's not like Sam used his speed or strength to get inside. It's just that other applicants made a way for him, stepping aside to let Sam pass. And not just men stepped aside to let the sexy woman pass, other women were letting Sam go ahead as well. Sam would prefer to get inside using his actual ability rather than his sexy look.

Before registering, Sam takes another look at himself, trying to objectively judge his suit and convince himself that wearing this getup is not a mistake.

Sam is wearing a beige helm with black visor covering his face and hiding his identity. His shirt and pants are white to create an illusion of bare skin while still looking decent. Pink or beige color was considered but rejected for being too realistic and thus much more indecent. There is a large golden star on his chest, designed to grab attention and highlight his breast size. It provides useful distraction and further shrouds his identity due to mismatch between his actual breast size and the perceived one. Big breasts are his prominent feature so he needed to go the extra mile to properly hide them. His gloves are beige colored to create a more realistic bare skin effect, it works well with white color of the shirt. The boots are beige colored as well, but only to match the gloves. He wears white pants and a simple belt with star engraved in the golden buckle finishes the attire. The suit follows his curves in all angles and during all movements without wrinkling at all. It also hides his manhood so well it's practically non existent, confirming the **incorrect** assumption that he is a woman. But most importantly, the suit is **very conformable to wear.**

After the self examination, Sam finally registers himself under the alias Copycat and proceeds to take the exam.

The exam for men and women was separated and although Sam was a man, he was forced to attend the exam for women. Even if he tried to explain that he is a man, no one would believe him, even if he wasn't wearing his battle suit. Sam himself even apologized to a pretty woman for peeking before, only to realize it was his own reflection.

After 'acquiring' his new body, Sam had lot of time and opportunities to get used to seeing naked female body. Especially thanks to the existence of mirrors, which by the way are much cheaper than porn videos.

Still, it didn't feel right to see women changing and other similar stuff. Luckily, Nexus provided an elegant solution. A 3D real-time full body censorship, and it either worked excellently or all women were already wearing 'proper' clothing when Sam looked at them. This allowed him to behave naturally during the exam.

Exam it self went pretty well, at least the physical part. Sam broke every record by a large margin, but not large enough to be accused of cheating. The problem was the written exam. Sam didn't realize this would be a problem before he started answering the questions. The questions were easy, Sam **knew** that they were common knowledge and easy to answer. But when Sam tried to write down the answer, he couldn't recall it. There was simply a gaping hole in his memory. Sam somehow completed the written test, deducing the answers from other questions or outright guessing. All that remained was to wait for the results.

("What do you think my score for the written part will be?" "PROBABLY 42 POINTS, 27 POINTS GUARANTEED. DON'T WORRY, YOU SHOULD PASS EITHER WAY.")

In the end, Sam managed to pass the exam with 93 points earning him a B class rank 97. He didn't really care about the rank but being in B class meant that he didn't have to worry about the hero quota. Genos and Saitama were the only ones, beside him, that passed the exam. He was curious about their rank, since they were crazy strong, but couldn't find right opportunity to ask.

Revealing that he is Saitama's neighbor and asking casually was not a good ideas as his identity was meant to be a secret. Sam was even registered under the alias Copycat and no other personal details were added for his entry. Sam still can't believe he managed to pull that off. Sam choose the name Copycat on purpose, since people are bound to notice him using the same abilities as the defeated monsters. His name can easily explain this and is easy to remember as well.

Sam's new life, as the hero Copycat, will begin soon.

* * *

 **AN:** Just to make this clear, Sam is a straight male. He identifies himself as male and is attracted to women. He is genetically male and most importantly he is functionally a male. He just tries very hard to keep his male urges in check (at least in public) and tries hard to behave nicely, especially towards women. (something to do with seeing things from woman's perspective)

the battle suit Sam is wearing during the exam is hastily made and unfinished, it was only quickly tested before the exam and the main focus was to hide Sam's identity rather than to get better performance, it will be tweaked and improved after the exam, but it is still working quite well already

imagine a sexy woman, long slim legs and hands, nice curved body, short silky black hair, pretty but somewhat masculine face (NO, there is NO facial hair and there never will be) and big breasts (too bad for you if you prefer small ones) this is how **Sam** looks, now make that image about 4 times sexier (if you **can** imagine someone fully covered in clothes to look that way) this is how **Copycat** looks.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** minor timeline change to better fit the OPM events, please let me know in the comments if you feel further time adjustments are needed

* * *

Chapter 9: **A long day.**

Sam became a hero almost a week ago. Sam is still not sure how this will affect him personally since he was planning to fight monsters even before he became one. Sam hasn't done any heroic work yet because nothing happened, at least nothing news worthy, since the exam. Still, you can't expect a monster to appear every day or right in front of you for that matter.

" **Kyaaa!** " a girl screams nearby, then a male voice is heard "Yes! Scream! Let me hear your pretty voice."

(A molester?) Sam thinks.

"Out, out, in." the same male voice proclaims as two males are sent flying followed by a "Yuck!" by a different female voice than before.

"He, he. You taste good." Sam frowns as he hears this.

The force at which the men were sent flying indicates a monster rather than a human. This is reinforced by the fact that the same male voice was heard from different places far apart. Most humans can't move that fast, especially in a crowd.

A slimy tongue licks Sam's breasts. Sam didn't see anyone, though a life signature was detected in an empty space. "Bleh! You taste terrible. You are out." Sam is flung away by an invisible tongue. After landing a few blocks away, Sam enters an alley making sure no one sees him. Copycat emerges from the same alley soon after.

"Around, around we go!" male voice sings horribly while some men are sent flying away from the plaza. Few people try to run away, males manage to escape but females are flung back. "Oh no, not you! Pretties stay here!" the same male voice exclaims. Copycat tries to find the culprit, but can't locate it. Copycat tries looking for a life signature in an empty space but there are too many people around.

"Oooh. What do we have here? A hero?" male voice asks. Naturally everyone looks at Copycat as she is the only one around in a hero outfit. Copycat ignores the stares and focuses on finding the monster instead. The monsters tongue licks his breasts, again. Before Copycat can react the monster is already far away, invisible or maybe in disguise, the point is Copycat doesn't know where.

"Hmm. The shape is nice, but that shirt got in the way. I couldn't taste anything." Copycat quickly look in the direction the voice came from, but still can't find the monster.

"Ha Ha! You are a hero right?" the monster ask cheerfully. "This will be fun." Copycat doesn't like the sound of that, but he can't do anything if he can't find the monster.

" **Strip! Or this girl dies!** " The monster finally reveals itself as it shouts these words.

Bulky eyes, each looking in a different direction, scale body with a scaly tail. Long tongue hanging from its mouth. Its hands and feet have 3 sharp claws instead of fingers. The chameleon monster is holding a girl by her neck ready to kill her at any time.

The captured girl promptly faints. Copycat can't do anything but comply unless he wants the girl to die. Copycat **will** comply to save the girl, but will try something else first. If his idea works, Copycat may be able to defeat the chameleon monster . If it doesn't, at least Copycat can stall until someone can defeat the monster without endangering the civilians.

"OK. I will take my shirt of." The crowd is shocked hearing her complying so easily. The monster gets suspicious as well. "But, I'm not going to strip in front of all these men. You don't need them anyway so send them away." Copycat continues, hoping the monster will agree. The monster thinks for a while, staring at her chest intensely.

"I see what you are trying to do." monster smiles as it speak.

"But it doesn't matter." It continues with confidence.

"Be gone, you disgusting males. Leave this place at once." "Or die. Your choice." As soon as the monsters finishes, the men in the area start running away in a hurry. Few women try to sneak away as well but the next words stop them in their track. "No, no, ladies. You'll stay here. Even if I need to get rough with you."

Once all males leave the area, leaving only females behind, the monster speaks again. "The men are gone. **Now strip!"**

Copycat grabs his shirt and pulls it up slowly, while continuing his already ongoing discussion with Nexus.

("Bone blade?" "YES. OTHER THAN THE OVERRIDE THIS IS THE ONLY WAY HOW TO DEFEAT THE MONSTER IN ONE HIT.") Copycat already refused the idea of using override, unless no other choice was available. And they already agreed that the monster needs to be defeated in one hit. If it survives, it could easily hide in the crowd and slaughter many innocent bystanders. Its ability to hide and blend in makes it impossible to track and fight with so many people around.

("IT WILL BE VERY PAINFUL, BUT THE BLADE CAN PIERCE ITS SCALES WITH EASE." "Just do it! We don't have any more time to find a better solution) the shirt is lifted up to her breasts and they will soon be fully bared. The monster stares at her breasts lustfully. As soon as the shirt goes over the breasts revealing them fully, the monster disappears. But with half the people gone Copycat can track its life signature and can tell where it is.

Copycat gets ready as the invisible monster approaches her. The moment it reaches her, she punches it in the gut. **"Bone blade!"** she screams.

The bone inside Copycat's hand shatters. Bone fragments move forward ripping the attached muscles in the process. The fragments then fuse together creating a single blade, which pierces Copycat's skin and wedges itself deep inside the monster's body. Copycat moves his right hand upwards, the blade inside the monster follows, effectively cutting it in half.

Copycat stands still with his right hand raised. She is covered in blood and pieces of monster flesh. Copycat tries to endure the pain in his right hand. Then attempts to retract the blade back to her body. It moves slightly, releasing another wave of pain causing Copycat to pause.

Before she can try retracting the bone blade again, the crowd snaps back to life realizing the monster is dead. There are women with amazed looks on their face, ones watching her dreamily and even some watching her lustfully. They run towards Copycat, cheering, asking questions or just trying to get a hold of her.

(I can't deal with this. Not right now.) Copycat thinks, and then runs away at full speed. She can hear confused voices coming from the female crowd. From their point of view she just suddenly disappeared.

Copycat runs through the street only a blur to the people around. Copycat passes the purple guy, wearing a casual outfit, and he stares at her as she runs past him. Copycat blushes as she realizes that he has seen everything. (It's that guy. With his speed I may be as well standing still.) She has also seen Saitama run by, but he seem flustered and probably hasn't noticed her at all. Copycat finally reaches an alleyway with nobody around, she stops, safe form any prying eyes. First, Copycat wills her shirt back to cover her fully, and then she focuses on her right hand. Copycat hears some explosions in the distance, but she can't bother with them right now, she will take a look once her arm is fixed.

Copycat's right hand hurts a lot, and when she tries to put the bone blade back into her body the pain becomes even worse. Copycat persists, enduring the pain, and slowly retracts the blade. When the blade is completely within her body she breaks it apart. The bone pieces move to their proper place. Once his bone is reassembled the pain lessens. It still hurts but not as much as before. Since the explosions have already stopped, Copycat decides to head home and rest. Copycat turns into Sam after double checking no one sees her.

Sam walks through the alleyway not entirely familiar with this part of the city. (I will reach a part I recognize, sooner or later.) Sam continues walking, when she detects two life signatures ahead. Suddenly one of the life signs disappears. (Here we go again.) complaining inwardly, Sam turns into Copycat and dashes to the location where the life signs were.

Arriving at the scene Copycat sees few puddles of blood with some pieces of flesh in it and a ball of blades. The remaining life sign belongs to the blade ball. Imagine thousands of different blades in all shapes and sizes. Now take those blades and put them together haphazardly with no apparent order forming a giant ball. That is what Copycat sees, it has no hands, legs, eyes or a mouth, it's just a ball of blades.

"cu-, cu-, cu-."

"I'm Razor-man."

"cu-, cu-, cu-."

"I used to collect knives, but slipped in the bathroom while shaving."

"cu-, cu-, cu-." "The razor blade cut my neck and I bled out while lying there on the ground."

"cu-, cu-, cu-."

"Now I'm reborn as a monster."

"cu-, cu-, cu-."

" **Please, bleed for me!"**

"cu-, cu-, cut." A blade shots out from Razor-man, Copycat evades it.

Actually, Copycat doesn't evade it. Her right hand lies on the ground cleanly cut off. Pain shots through her shoulder, replacing the one from the arm, as her body finally realizes that her arm was cut off.

Then the blade returns. Learned her lesson from the encounter with the slime blob, Copycat was watching the entire area around her and not just the monster in front of her. So she noticed the returning blade and evaded it, this time properly, without being cut.

"cu-, cu-, cut." Another blade shots from the monster, but copycat manages to barely evade it on both passes.

"cut, cut, cut." Several blades shot from Razor-man this time as he gets impatient. Copycat manages to evade them, but not without getting cut several times. Luckily she doesn't lose another body part.

"Why are you not bleeding?" asks the Razor-man. (Of course I'm not bleeding. Nexus immediately closed my wounds to prevent any blood loss. We are not stupid enough to get defeated by bleeding out.) Thinks Copycat but says nothing.

"No blood, no blood, **blood** , **BLOOD** " Razor-man explodes, is the best way to describe what happens next. Blades are flying everywhere, thousands of them.

("ADRENALINE SPIKE") Copycat sees the blade approach in slow motion. Copycat bends her body in a ways it was not supposed to. Copycat squeezes through any gaps she can find, twisting and turning. It feels like hours pass as she tries to evade all the blades. But in reality barely a second passes. Copycat finally makes it to the other side of the blade wave, sustaining **only 273** cuts. Time flow returns to normal.

The Razor-man look much smaller now, but still like a ball of blades. Copycat notices few patches of flesh between the blades and she doesn't waste this opportunity. Copycat dashes towards Razor-man and punches him. She ignores the fact that her left hand is getting sliced and presses forward. And when Copycat's fist reaches the fleshy part, two words leave her lips "Bone blade."The bone blade reaches deep inside the flesh of Razor-man, but Copycat has no time to find out if he is or isn't dead. Razor-man's blades return and cut Copycat to pieces then the pieces are cut in pieces. Once the last blade returns only Razor-man can be seen, looking same as before.

Silence. Nothing moves.

...

Finally, a single blade starts slowly moving away from Razor-man's body and after some time it falls, hitting the ground. "Clink." Then another blade moves and eventually falls down on the ground. "Clink." One by one the blades keep moving and falling on the ground. Several hours pass. A pile of blades lies before the motionless Razor-man, and then another blade joins the pile. "Clink."

Pieces of metal can be seen between the blades still attached to Razor-man. When a blade falls down on the blade pile, the metal pieces previously divided by the blade merge together into one. The blades continue their movement and the piece of metal get larger and larger as they merge.

As more and more metal pieces merge together a humanoid shape starts to form. Once a metallic human is formed, it steps away from the Razor-man. It walks to the hand lying on the ground and attaches it to its right shoulder, where its right arm should be, but wasn't. After completing it humanoid appearance by attaching the arm, the metallic woman stands motionless for a while. Then the metal changes into cloth, white, beige and gold being the main colors used. After the change is finished, Copycat stands there, motionless.

Copycat regains consciousness (Pain. Pain. Pain. Pain.) is all she can think about. Once the pain lessens a bit, Copycat starts to form actual thoughts.

(Pain. Body … hurts. When … will the … pain end.) Once Copycat regains some more of her thinking capability, she attempts to form a single question ("When will this pain end?" "IN 6 HOURS") hearing the verdict Copycat almost loses consciousness again. Instead she proceeds to walk back home, with only two constantly repeating thoughts in her mind. (Get home. Ignore pain.)

Once Copycat reaches her apartment, she fall down on her futon and immediately loses consciousness. Copycat wakes up the next day after more then 8 hours of rest, still in a horrible pain.

("You said the pain will end in 6 hours, but it didn't." "THAT PAIN ENDED, THIS IS A NEW ONE" "And how long will it take until all the pain goes away?" "6 DAYS" "Then wake me up in a week.") Copycat falls asleep again, and keeps sleeping for an entire week.

a week later

When Copycat wakes up after a week of sleep, her entire body is sore but the pain is gone. Copycat gets up, planning to go into the city and catching up with the events that transpired during her long sleep. When Sam leaves the apartment an unexpected sight meets her.

There is a giant meteor approaching the city rapidly. (Great. Just great.) things Sam to herself sarcastically. Then she notice dozens of missiles heading towards the meteor. There is a big explosion when the missiles hit their target. But the meteor continues failing as if nothing happened. Next a beam of light hits it, meteor stops for a moment, then resumes falling and the beam of light fades away.

("Nexus. Can we survive that?" "… PROBABLY") as Sam, now turned into Copycat, braces herself for the impact, the meteor falls apart. Copycat has no idea why that happened, but she has not time to figure it out. The fragments of the meteor are approaching the city and need to be dealt with swiftly.

Copycat takes the most effective route to intercept the most fragments within the area of her reach. Copycat sprint towards the first one, jumps up to it and slashes it to pieces. Then she jumps of the pieces scattering them, while also propelling herself towards the next fragment. Copycat deals with other fragments in the same fashion. Upon reaching the last fragment she just slashes it then punches it apart. There are still many fragments that Copycat was unable to reach, but at least she managed to protect the **abandoned** part of city Z.

Realizing what she just did, she burst out laughing "Haha ha ha ha haha ha ha. Sigh." She feels much better now. ("AT LEAST YOU GOT SOME GOOD EXERCISE AND AN OPPORTUNITY TO TEST THE NEW WEAPONS") Nexus chimes in.

Copycat look at her hand closely and extend the metal blade from its back. Copycat moves her hand around, flexing it, twisting it and performing various other motions. Copycat extends and retracts the blade while doing this, observing closely. Noticing the odd behavior of the blade, she speaks with Nexus.

("The blade behaves oddly." "HOW SO?")

("For instance. It follows the movement of the wrist and can be extend and retrace during that motion. It is also too long, it shouldn't be able to fit inside my hand." "THAT'S BECAUSE THIS BLADE IS DIFFERENT FROM THE BONE BLADE AND YOU ARE MISUNDERSTANDING HOW IT WORKS")

("How does it work?" "WELL, IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN. BUT BASICALLY IT'S INTEGRATED INTO THE BATTLE SUIT AND NOT YOUR BODY. IT USES THE SLIME'S FLEXIBILITY AND CONTROL PROPERTIES COMBINED WITH SHARPNESS AND DURABILITY OF THE RAZOR-MAN'S BLADES. DOES THAT MAKE SENSE TO YOU?" "I think I can somehow understand how it works. It also explains why it didn't hurt using it.")

("Speaking about the razor-man, did we get anything from that chameleon guy? " LOOK INTO A MIRROR") Following the cryptic message Nexus gave her, Copycat returned to the apartment and looked into a mirror. Only the wardrobe behind her was reflected in it. Copycat expected something like that to happen. Copycat observed the reflection in the mirror carefully, until she notices a faint outline of her own body. Copycat was mostly invisible, but a skilled observer could still find her. There are most likely other limitations to this ability.

Copycat then turned into Sam, watching her reflection in the mirror during the change. It was interesting, funny and a bit scary.

\- The invisibility effect faded inconsistently, forming different patterns of skin and the wardrobe behind her as the battle suit change into normal clothes. -

* * *

 **AN:** Sam tastes bad to the 'chameleon' guy because he is a man and 'tastes' like one, he does have a slight trace of female 'taste' but that makes the male 'taste' stand out even more, furthermore expecting to taste a busty woman but getting a strange male taste makes things even worse

the suit Copycat is wearing is improved version designed to be air tight, completely sealing outside from the inside, that's why 'chameleon' guy couldn't taste him

after pulling the shirt up his pheromones were released and started affecting everyone in the area, it took a while and results were various (more about this effect will be explained later in the story)

the chameleon blood covering Sam was enough to acquire the DNA and he was also able to get a sample from Razor-man

normally Sam would not 'survive' being cut into the piece by Razor-mans blades, he would reset, loosing his memory and abilities, this is where the cut off arm comes in play, it serves as a backup and allows him to retain all memories and abilities

Sam didn't notice Saitama breaking the meteor because he was too far away and busy preparing himself for the impact, he could tell there were rockets shot at the meteor even if he was not able to actually see them due to the distance, and yes he just protected the one part of city Z that didn't need to be protected

the blades were inspired by Wolverine from X men and by videos about how they don't make sense


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I will be adding notes after chapters explaining stuff. Older chapters will be updated with the notes as well and some answers to your questions may appear in them, so you may want to check them again

* * *

Chapter 10: **Mysterious hero by mistake**

few weeks ago, during the hero exam

A young female clerk transfers the data from the hero registration form into the hero association database. She double-checks everything, saves the data and hands over the registration number to the hero candidate. The clerk wishes the wannabe heroes could enter the data into the database themselves. This job is boring and repetitive. The hero candidate leaves to take his exam and a new hero candidate approaches to get his registration number. Female clerk looks at the hero that just arrived at the desk.

The female clerk hears an angelic voice. "Hello, my name is … um. **Copycat**." Suddenly a sweet music starts playing from nowhere. Flowers bloom around the sexy female hero. The clerk feels her stomach filling with butterflies. She snaps few pictures of the hero secretly with her phone before simply handing over the registration number. The clerk continues watching the female hero dreamily as the hero leaves to take the exam. A loud voice interrupts her thoughts. The female clerk has no idea what it said, but at least it brought her back to earth.

The clerk panics, she realizes that she handed over the registration number **without** filling the hero registration form. Without a valid entry in the database, the hero will fail the exam automatically no matter how good she performs. **No exceptions**. The female clerk quickly types the all the info she has. [alias: Copycat, gender: female.] The clerk remembers the pictures she took with her phone, she picks one and adds it to the form. The clerk overrides the "missing mandatory data" errors using the admin password. Copycat's data is saved in the system. The clerk finally calms down.

The female clerk starts thinking about the hero again. She will need to meet up with her after the exam and ask for her personal information. She will need a proper photo shoving her face, too. The female clerk starts daydreaming about meeting Copycat again. A loud, slightly angry, voice interrupts her again. "Sigh." The female clerk returns back to her boring work, entering data for another wannabe hero in the system.

The clerk never manages to meet up with Copycat to fill in the missing data. Once her exam is over, Copycat's profile is automatically updated with her new rank. The fact that the mandatory data is missing is only discovered after the hero exam results are already published. They can't contact Copycat and fill in her info since they don't know her real name and have no way of contacting her. Retracting the entry is an option, but that would hurt association image, and they can't afford to do that.

The incomplete entry is left as it is for now, and Copycat becomes the second hero whose identity is shrouded in mystery, the first one being the S class rank 1 Blast.

A young mature woman with dark green, almost black, hair and dark green eyes is typing at a computer. Her name is Fubuki and she is the leader of the Blizzard group an alliance of B rank heroes, Fubuki is browsing through hero association web page waiting for the results of the hero exam to be published. (Only 3 new heroes this time) Fubuki thinks to herself, once the results are published. Fubuki looks at their ranks and finds out they are a S class, a C class and a B class. She focuses on the B class since S class is, regrettably, above her reach and C class is below her attention. Fubuki may take look at that C class if he somehow makes it to B class.

"What is the meaning of this!" Fubuki exclaims as she reads the entry for the new B class hero. The page is literally empty, no personal information whatsoever. Not even a real name, just an alias.

Furthermore, the only available picture only show a beige helm with black visor and a small part of a white shirt. You can't even tell if she is female or male from that picture. At least the gender is marked as female, but all other fields on the form are empty. Even the mysterious S class hero Blast has more information under his entry!

"Eyelashed! Mountain Ape!" Fubukicalls for her top two men.

"Yes, Miss Blizzard!" two voices reply in unison.

"Gather all available info about this new hero and report to me immediately!" they look at the hero entry on the screen, little bit surprised by Fubuki's irritated tone, and immediately understand the reason for it.

Blizzard headquarters, shortly after the meteor incident.

Fubuki stares angrily her computer screen. It's been more than two weeks since she started investigating this B class hero. Even with all her connections and the entire Blizzard group focusing on this task, no real progress was made.

The only thing that changed was the hero's rank. It increased from 97 to 95 after Copycat defeated a wolf level threat named 'Chameleon' a week ago. The rest of her entries remained as blank as before.

Granted, they managed to track down those involved in the incident and question them, but they didn't find out anything useful. There were some pictures of her fighting the monster and some really embarrassing ones, too. (I can't believe those pictures were taken by women.) Fubuki blushes, remembering the embarrassing pictures. The pictures didn't provide any leads to her true identity and only revealed few hints about her abilities. (This is going nowhere.)

Fubuki stares at the entry of the 'sexy hero' Copycat again. There is still one more thing she can try. After thinking about it for a while Fubuki finally decides to visit her sister. (I'm going to regret this.)

City Z, shortly after the meteor incident.

Having changed into her normal clothes, Sam was ready to head to town and finally catch up on what he missed. It's unlikely that Sam will find any internet cafés open in city Z considering what just happened. She will have to travel to a different city even though Sam doesn't like traveling.

After arriving to city S, she finds an internet café and searches for hero Copycat first. Sam opens the first link she finds, one with ridiculously high view count. Seeing the content of the site, Sam blushes hard and goes ghostly pale, both at the same time, accomplishing a feat that should be impossible. Sam wows to never reveal her identity to anyone, under any circumstances.

("Hey, Nexus. Do you think it possible to completely erase a picture from existence, leaving no trace of it anywhere?" "NO. AND EVEN IF THERE WAS A WAY, KEEPING YOUR IDENTITY SECRET IS MUCH EASIER."). Sam already knew the answer, but still hoped Nexus would say there is a way.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm not exactly sure about OPM timeline so I will be making my own, events will follow in the same order as seen in OPM (hopefully). But the time between the events may be different.

the main character (Sam/Copycat) will be addressed as a male or as a female, in singular or plural form, **inconsistently,** during the story. This is on purpose due to his backstory and not a typo.

Sam's **hyper charm** is due to his unique body, male and female pheromones mixed in a certain ratio, he doesn't move like a woman would due to subconscious habits, additional strange DNA added to the mix and ans increase of hormone production during stress times (first time wearing battle suit in public), the end result is people stepping aside and making room for him and clerks going love crazy

don't expect Sam's hyper charm to active that often though, as he gets more used to his body, gets used to wearing the sexy suit and adds additional DNA, the probability of hyper charm will decrease

Sam can do embarrassing stuff without being embarrassed if there is a good reason for it, but he will get embarrassed if there isn't (showing off his sexy body is the only way to save people vs. people are looking at his sexy body because they like looking at it)

No one seen Copycat defeat Razo-man and she didn't bother reporting it to association, Sam doesn't care about rank, she just hates monsters (because they are bad, not because they look different)


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** due to my high exposure to OPM fanfic my ability to detect OOC-ness is very low, therefore I apologize for any OOC behavior that you are about to endure or have already endured in previous chapters

* * *

Chapter 11: **Blizzard with tornado**

Fubuki prepares herself to face the S class rank 2 hero, commonly known as the 'Tornado of terror' and knocks on the door. After a while a small girl opens the door.

"Sis? I wasn't expecting to see you here." the small green headed green eyed floating girl says, evidently surprised.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit." It was a lie. They were not getting along very well. And after Fubuki formed the Blizzard group their relationship worsened. Furthermore, there was no reason for Fubuki to be in this neighborhood to begin with.

"It's not like you, to come and visit me for no reason." the midget retorts, aware that her sister is lying to her.

"Can't I just come visit my older sister from time to time?" Fubuki asks, hoping her sister will buy the lie.

"Come clear Fubuki! What is the real reason you came here!"

"Fine. I need your help with something." admits Fubuki, seeing that the discussion is leading nowhere and her sister is getting angry.

"Of course I will help you. It's those guys you hang with, right? They finally shown their true colors." the small girls starts assuming on her own. It takes Fubuki a moment to understand what her sister means, then she quickly denies it.

"It has nothing to do with my subordinates!" but her sister interprets the pause before the answer in her own way.

"So they are threatening you to keep you quiet as well. But don't worry, your big sister will get rid of them all." says the midget with confidence, in a scary tone. Hearing this, causes Fubuki to lash out at her sister.

" **Tatsumaki! Don't you dare hurt my friends!** " normally Fubuki would not raise her voice against her sister in this kind of fashion, but she already felt bad about visiting her sister without letting her subordinates know. Hearing her sister threaten them was simply too much.

Hearing her sister scream at her like this, almost caused Tatsumaki to explode in rage. And then it would continue like always. In the end they would scream at each other and then her sister would leave in tears or extremely angry. But not this time, because Tatsumaki suddenly remembered something. **Fubuki came to her, asking for help.**

(Fubuki usually tries to solve thing herself or relies on her pathetic underlings. I always have to save Fubuki from some weak monsters I would normally ignore entirely.

And even when I offer her my help, when Fubuki **really** needs it of course, she stubbornly declines. I even scold her properly, trying to help her grow stronger. I have been looking over her since Fubuki was a small kid, but she still doesn't listen to my advice at all.

But today, **Fubuki** actually came to **me,** seeking help.) thinking all this, Tatsumaki has decided, for the first time in her life, to actually listen properly to what her little sister is trying to tell her.

"Sorry, sis. I didn't meant to shout at you like that." Fubuki apologizes. She would have done the same thing before, during similar situations, but usually her sister would be already shouting back. This would then cause her to shout back at her and the argument would escalate further. For some reason it didn't happen this time.

"So what exactly is the problem?" Tatsumaki asks gently.

"I need some information regarding one of the B class heroes." Fubuki responds, not exactly sure how her sister will react. Fubuki expects shouting and anger, but is not certain on details.

"A B class! You came all the way here, just to ask about some pathetic B class!" Tatsumaki shouts, getting angry again, but the next words cause her to calm down again. "She may be related to Blast!" Fubuki interrupts trying to say something that would garb Tatsumaki's attention, hopefully calming her down as well. (It even may be true, considering the circumstances.) Fubuki thinks as she speaks the right words to get Tatsumaki's attention.

"What do you mean by that?" Tatsumaki ask both curious and suspicious. She looks up to Blast and her sister is one of few people that know about that. Is there really a link between this B class and Blast? Or is Fubuki just using Blast's name to get her help?

"Her hero entry is empty, just like Blast's." hearing Fubuki say this, Tatsumaki becomes interested. There are no other heroes with empty registry, Blast is the only one.

"What is her name?" Tatsumaki ask, starting her laptop and getting ready to check the hero registry.

"Copycat." -Fubuki-

"What? Is that really her name?" -Tatsumaki-

"It's the only name she has on her page." -Fubuki-

Feeling a bit mischievous, Tatasumaki searches for words 'hero' and 'copycat' on the net, curious what kind of results she will get. Tatasumaki is not expecting to find anything related to the actual hero, and she definitely wasn't expecting to find that kind of picture.

Seeing Tatsumaki becoming red as a tomato, Fubuki accurately deduces what happened. Fubuki quickly starts explaining before Tatsumaki does something terrible. Like blowing up the laptop and the apartment with it, and possibility half of the city as well.

"Copycat only did it, to save an innocent girl from a monster. And she even managed to get half of the hostages away from the monster easily. And she defeated the monster." Fubuki says in one breath, then waits for Tatsumaki to respond while catching her breath.

Tatsumaki tries to think calmly about what Fubuki just said, but she just can't. Thinking about doing something like **that,** is simply too embarrassing. Tatsumaki needs to focus her mind on something else or she will do something stupid. Tatsumaki tries, but fails immediately, probably because she forgot to close that picture.

Cursing her carelessness, Tatsumaki closes the picture and just heads to the association web page directly as she should have in the first place. (It didn't happen.) deciding to resolved the issue by ignoring it, Tatsumaki pulls up the data for the hero named Copycat.

Copycat's file is empty, just like Fubuki said. It still remains empty, even after Tatsumaki uses her special access rights as S class rank 2.

(They can hide info regarding Blast because he is a S rank. But they can't treat a B class the same way. I need to make a call.) thinking that, Tatsumaki reaches for her phone to call the association and squeeze some information out of them. If she is lucky Tatsumaki may even get something regarding Blast. Before Tatsumaki can make the call, Fubuki's phone rings. Tatsumaki decides to wait for Fubuki to finish her call before calling association.

Fubuki answers her phone.

"We found her!" a voice says. Fubuki recognizes the voice as Lily, one of her subordinates. And there is only one person they are looking for right now.

"Where?" Fubuki asks immediately.

"Copycat is in the city S, fighting-" "I'm on my way, hold her there." Fubuki interrupts before Lily can finish her sentence, not even making sure if anyone from her group is present in that city, and hangs up. Fubuki gets ready to leave immediately.

Normally, Tatsumaki would not take this kind of behavior very well. Fubuki coming here asking for help and then leaving abruptly in the middle of receiving the requested help. But today is a strange day, many unusual thing already happened. And hearing Fubuki's part of the conversation and considering the current situation, Tatsumaki decided to ask a question instead. "Need a lift?"

Fubuki was too focused on thinking how to reach city S as fast as possible, to even consider Tastsumaki's behavior as weird or odd. "How fast can you get us to city S?" Fubuki asked straight away after hearing the question.

"Fast enough." Tatsumaki replied, with a smirk on her face. Soon afterwards, Fubuki finally regretted asking her sister for help.

* * *

 **AN:** I have no idea if Tatsumaki would behave like this, but I see her as a caring big sister that tries her best to help her little sister, unfortunately she uses the worst method possible and has the wrong idea about what is actually best for her sister, and to top it all she even thinks that she is doing a good job helping her sister, but in this story she actually does it right

that picture will follow Sam for the rest of his life, but don't worry, thanks to the "deus ex machina" it won't cause any scandals or serious problems, he will just get popular


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: **Unexpected alliance**

After finally getting over the shock of finding that kind of picture of himself on net, Sam decides to resume catching up with the past week. But before Sam can proceed, the terminal flies outside breaking through the window, oher terminals nearby following suit. In fact all the electronic devices around start flying somewhere. Sam naturally assumes some kind of monster is responsible. After a while of running around trying to find a privates spot, Sam finally becomes Copycat.

Copycat then attempts to locate the monster responsible. It doesn't take long until Copycat finds a bunch or robots of all shapes and sizes destroying anything they can. There are no life signs in the area. That's understandable, since the robots don't have a life signature and anyone else already died or ran away from the area.

Noticing him the robots started attacking Copycat right away. They are shooting lasers, rockets and some kind of electric beams at Copycat, some are even trying to outright punch him. Evading all the attacks was not easy, especially since there were too many attackers but Copycat somehow managed. The problems started after destroying several robots, namely the fact that they didn't stay destroyed.

("What do you think, Nexus?" "IT SEEM LIKE SOME KIND OF REPAIR SYSTEM. IT SEEMS SIMILAR TO MINE")

("Any idea how to stop them?" "FEW OPTIONS, KEEP DESTROYING THEM UNTIL THEY RUN OF RESOURCES, DESTROY THE REPAIR SYSTEM ITSELF, DRAIN OR DESTROY THEIR POWER SOURCE, LOCATE AND DESTROY THE REPAIR CONTROL SYSTEM")

("Nice. Can we actually do any of those?" "NOT SURE. TRY CUTTING ONE OF THE ROBOTS UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT AND I WILL OBSERVE WHAT HAPPENS.") that was easier said than done since Copycat was under constant barrage of attacks. She was able to evade by running around and cutting robots as she ran past them. But focusing on a single enemy, would mean that Copycat becomes a much better target. "Sigh, lets do it." Copycat mumbles ready to receive several hits (This will hurt.) she thinks.

Copycat chooses one of the bigger robots as her target, then starts cutting it while running around it in circles. Copycat dodges some attacks, but she is also hit by some. After a while, her target is reduced to a pile of small fragments. Copycat steps away finished with her continuous combo of attacks. Copycat resumes attacking other robots while she waits for something to happen. The pile moves and reassembles itself back to a robot, but its a bit different than before. It's only half the size it used to be, with pile of damaged components still laying on ground next to it. Nexus promptly explains the situation as Copycat continues fighting.

("IT APPEARS THAT THE ROBOTS ARE NOT REPAIRING THEMSELVES." "?" "THEY ARE BEING REBUILT" "What is the difference?" "IF THE BASE ELECTRONIC COMPONENTS ARE DAMAGED THEY CAN'T BE USED ANYMORE" "Oh." "FURTHERMORE, SOMEONE IS FIXING THEM, THEY ARE NOT FIXING THEMSELVES")

(So we can either, find the one repairing them and destroy it or cut every one of them into such a little pieces that thy will not work anymore." "ACTUALLY, ONLY THE FIRST OPTION IS VIABLE".) at first Copycat doesn't understand why Nexus said that, but then she realizes something. The number of robots is increasing and Copycat also notices few electronic device reaching the area. All this time new robots were being made and as long as there are electronic devices around, their numbers will grow.

("How will we figure out who is building these robots?" "YOU WILL CUT A ROBOT TO PIECES, THEN MOVE TO A NEXT ONE, CUTTING ALL ROBOTS IN TURN. I WILL BE OBSERVING HOW THEY ARE BEING REASSEMBLED" "Do I need to cut them into small pieces or will medium ones do?" "MEDIUM ONES WILL DO.") Copycat was not idle during her talk with Nexus, she was busy evading attacks and slashing robots. So now Copycat simply adjusted her attacks to do what Nexus needs her to do. The fact that Nexus marked the targets she needs to cut and the ones that she already cut in different colors helped a lot. It would be very hard for Copycat to track all the robots while cutting them and evading their attacks.

It took a long time to find the master robot. Copycat was sure that other heroes are on their way and she didn't want to meet them. Not after finding that picture. Copycat stopped evading the attacks and focused solely on exterminating that master robot. Her entire body was in pain form all the wound she received but Copycat managed to hit the robot's core. Once it was broken all the robots simply felt apart. ("2 LIFE SIGNATURES APPROACHING AT HIGH SPEED")

"Blend in." after saying those word Copycat disappeared. Copycat has decided to test her new ability instead of turning into Sam. It would be hard to explain what a civilian was doing in the middle of the wreckage after all. And just in time too, as two figures landed nearby.

(A mother and her child? Hmm. She looks too young. Maybe sisters?) Copycat thinks as he looks at the two girls. The older one looks little bit pale and seems to be relived to be standing on the ground. The kid is examining the remains of the robots and then she takes out a phone.

("Do you know who they are?" "S CLASS HERO TATSUMAKI AND A B CLASS HERO FUBUKI. THEY ARE SISTERS. AND THE SMALLER ONE IS ACTUALLY OLDER." "Seriously?" "YES.") Fubuki looks around and seems disappointed (Maybe she wanted to fight the robots herself?) think Copycat. Tasumaki on the other hand looks serious observing one of the cut pieces. Then she calls someone.

change of POV

They arrived too late, even though Tatsumaki flew faster than Fubuki could handle. (She is a bit pale, but she will be fine) Tatsumaki thinks as she examines pieces of machinery on the ground. The sharp cuts look familiar. Tatsumaki seen cuts like these before while working with a fellow S class hero before. And Tatsumaki remembers a rumor she heard about him, he had an ability to read cuts or something.

Tatsumaki takes out her phone and looks for his number. Tatsumaki never imagined that she would actually be calling other S class heroes, when she received the phone from the association, with their contacts already filled in. Tatsumaki only kept the phone because it was much better than the ones you can buy.

"Who is this?" a male voice asks. The phone did shown the callers name before he picked it up, but why would **Tatsumaki** be calling him.

"It's me you idiot! Come to city S immediately! " Tatsumaki replies. (Yep, it Tatsumaki alright) thinks Atomic samurai and then responds, clearly annoyed, "Why would I want to go there? It's not-" before Atomic samurai can finish he is interrupted by Tatsumaki "There is a cut that I want you to examine." Hearing the word 'cut' he becomes interested, furthermore it has to be serious if **Tatsumaki** is the one who is calling. "OK. I will be there in half an hour." Atomic samurai replies. " **You better be!** " Tatsumaki shouts before hanging up. Atomic samurai hurries to city S, combination of word 'cut' and an angry Tasumaki are enough to peak his interest.

After finishing her call Tatsumaki speaks to her depressed sister. "Cheer up! I called someone for help." Fubuki stare at her sister in disbelief. (Did **she** just said that she called for **help**?) Fubuki shakes her head. (I must be hearing things.) Fubuki ponders what to do next, and then dhe calls her subordinates. The closes group will arrive in about 10 minutes. In the mean time Fubuki will do what she can and so she and Tatsumaki leave to investigate.

When Fubuki and Tatsumaki are far away to notice, few of the fragments float up and then disappear. Copycat, still invisible, has just picked up the remains of the robot's core and put them into his newly formed pocket. Nexus insisted that they should take them. Copycat was not sure what for since there were no DNA traces or strange chemical compounds they could use. After what just happened during her attempt to catch up, Copycat decide to just give up on it and head home. Hopefully nothing important occurred while Copycat was sleeping.

Tatsumaki and Fubuki looked around the city trying to find any leads on what happened. Once the Blizzard group arrived, Tatsumaki took charge of them and sent some to interrogate the civilians and other to collect the remains. Fubuki just watched in shock, as Tatsumaki took control of her Blizzard group, when she heard a voice. "Is she sick or something?" one of her subordinates asked and Fubuki knew he meant Tatsumaki and not her. "I'm not sure. It was a strange day today." Fubuki responds. Seeing Tatsumaki command her Blizzard group around, leaves her with mixed feeling. It feels like Tatsumaki is stealing Blizzard group from Fubuki, but on the other hand this is the first time Tatsumaki even acknowledged their existence.

(How long will this new, less angry, Tatsumaki stay?) Fubuki wonders, hoping it will be a long time. Her sister is still arrogant and temperamental, but the change is oblivious when compared to the usual Tatsumaki.

When Atomic samurai arrives at the scene he examines the area. He sees various pieces of 'junk', each with an impossibly sharp cut, scattered around haphazardly. And he sees Tatsumaki **talking** with the members of the Blizzard group. Atomic samurai pinches his cheek, and not satisfied with the result, he punches his own face. Atomic samurai still sees the same thing. This is either a very realistic dream, he is going crazy and hallucinating or some miracle happened causing Tatsumaki to calm down. He chooses to believe a miracle happened, since dreaming about Tatsumaki or going crazy are the worse options.

"What took you so long!" Tatsumaki snaps , noticing Atomic samurai standing there looking at her in awe. Atomic samurai's worldview slightly shifts toward 'normal'. After some explanations, Atomic samurai finally understands the situation. They are looking for the 'sexy hero' Copycat because she is as mysterious as Blast. They are working together because Tatsumaki is not very suited to ask question, as people usually break down in sobs making it hard to get any answers. And they want Atomic samurai to examine the cuts with his special skill, since they were not able to find and other leads so far.

Atomic samurai examines the cuts carefully. "These were made by an amateur." Atomic samurai concludes. "Huh? How could and amateur cut through all these materials in such a clean way?" ask Fubuki, confused by the statement. "Fubuki, you are an amateur with sword as well, so I will explain." Atomic samurai says with smug look on his face, then continues. "They way these cuts are made shows that the person is unskilled in wielding a blade. However the blade itself is a masterpiece. So even with no skill, cuts like these can be made."

"If the blade is so good then it should be easy to track, right?" Tatsumaki asks expecting an yes for an answer, but Atomic samurai denies it. "No. It would be the case if such a blade existed. But I have never herd of such a blade, not even in legends." Everyone pauses, if **Atomic samurai** doesn't know about a blade like that, then no one else would. (What kind of blade is that?) (And how did Copycat got that blade in the first place?) These and similar question filled everyone mind causing a heavy silence to fill the area.

"I will help you find Copycat. You can count on me and my disciples." Atomic samurai interrupts the heavy silence caused by his explanation. Atomic samurai needs to see that blade for sure. Plus, Copycat is one hot chick, Atomic samurai would look for her for that reason alone.

Left with nothing else to do and no new leads to follow, the group disperses. Everyone goes they separate way, thinking about Copycat and how to find her.

With 3 different faction, working together, looking for Copycat, Sam's struggle to keep his identity secret will get a lot harder.

* * *

 **AN:** I think I broke Tatsumaki in this story, so expect her to be OOC from now on

I'm sure Atomic samurai would be able to tell that Copycat is not good with sword by seeing the way the cuts are made, heck his disciples would probably be able to tel

as for masterpiece blade, if you assume it's a blade (and not some kind of liquid metallic organic solid **thing** ) it would have to be an impossible masterpiece in order to by able make cuts like that (that's my story anyway), expect Atomic samurai to be greatly disappointed if he manages to get a hold of that blade


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: **King of the sea**

Cpopycat POV 1st person view  


My rank moved from 95 to 63 due to those robots in city S. The treat was designated as demon, but due to fact that both S class hero Tornado of terror and S class hero Atomic samurai shoved up to investigate it was treated as dragon by public. Evidently they are looking foe me, so I decided to leave city Z for a while and move around to hide the location of apartment.

Currently I'm alone, I'm not sure if that's even a proper term to describe this situation. Nexus is gone. Or rather he is busy maintaining and adjusting my new abilities as a result I can't contact him at all and he is not aware of what's is going on either.

The robot core fragments we recovered in city S are the reason for this. I thought that they would by of no use, but apparently Nexus was able to access the core processor and integrate it's properties within my body like same way as if integrating a new DNA. Well, almost the same way, I had to use another override to make it work. We kept arguing for hour until I finally agreed to use it, I'm still not sure if it's worth it. I'll be able to integrate electronic device into my body now, my ability to sense life signatures was improved to non living monsters as well and several other abilities have become stronger using the advantages of computerized calculation.

I also received further weapons from those robots, though I was not able to get those lasers due to complex light manipulation and couldn't get the rockets due to the issues with matter conservation either. And that only leaves that electric device, since human body creates electric signals to begin it was only a matter of amplifying the current and getting a source of energy to fuel it. Which is basically what Nexus is trying to figure out right now. I can use it as it is but it will exhaust me which is way I prohibited to use it until Nexus is back.

All thing considered I decided to get a little vacation here at the beach in city J and observe the nice view. I was not planning to go swimming myself and was not wearing a swimsuit. However, I picked a wrong place and time to visit. There was some kind of squid creature calling itself seafolk attacking people on the beach. Time for a wardrobe change, so much for enjoying a vacation at the beach.

When I have returned wearing my battle suit another hero was already battling the creatures. I accessed my internal hero database, one of the new features, and identified him as class A rank 11 Stinger. I joined the battle, promptly slashing the closest seafolk creatures. Stinger noticed me right away "Hey, you are the sexy hero Copyct, right? You can leave this to me." I wish he would not call me 'sexy hero', but it seems that is my official nickname. I sighted and slashed another seafolk. "Hey, I told you that I can handle this. You can go enjoy the beach. There is no reason for a babe like you waste you time on these creatures." Stinger said before suddenly going pale. I don't blame him, we could handle these monster easily but not several hundredths of them at the same time. And that's what we have seen as the sea was suddenly full of the creatures.

"Stay out of the water!" I shouted preparing to try something out. "Energize" I muttered. It was not really needed to say it out loud or even think any words, but I just felt better naming my attacks and calling them out, probably every hero does. Energize is a simple word to describe a very complex process. Through my body all cells started producing energy at highest rate. All energy reserves were converted into an easy to release form. And that was not everything, it went further, the different types of energy were all converted into a single form 'electricity'. Normally I was supposed to start shooting bolts of lightning at my enemies but I had a different plan. Most seafolk creatures were inside the sea, and sea is highly conductive water. I jumped into the sea and swam further away from shore to get every monster in range. It was hard to move in sea and evade the attacks as I was not used to swimming and the monsters were in their natural element.

Stinger attempted to go after me and help me so I screamed at him " **I told you to stay away from water! Don't you dare to step inside the sea!** " luckily he listened and stepped away from the water. I was far enough and my energy levels were at full capacity. "Electro pulse!" I said, but it turns out that I made a mistake. It worked as expected at first but then it went haywire. You see, if you apply current to water a process know as electrolysis occurs. Splitting water, H2O, into oxygen O2 and hydrogen H2. I'm not really sure about the details of the chemical process itself or if there were any outside factors that caused the final outcome. But one moment I was in the sea, then there was a hole in the water around me filled with O2 and H2 and then there was an explosion. All considered it went well. I was alive and all seafolks were dead.

Stinger was unconscious as the shock wave thrown him to the nearby building. And I was floating in the sea completely exhausted, unable to move and my body hurt a lot. The only bright side was that my breasts shrank to half their size, from burning up all that fat and converting it to energy, no doubt. Unfortunately that was only a temporary effect, once my body heals, and replenishes lost energy they will grow back.

Next thing I know I crashed in a building and it had to be a cake shop no less. Covered in cake my body promptly absorbed the available substance and my breast recovered their size. I was hoping they would stay small for a while longer, but no! Things had to go from bad to worse today.

I accessed my memory bank, another useful new feature, and examined whet happened. Apparently I was hit in the gut by the last surviving seaffolk and was sent flying here. Having somewhat recovered thanks to those cakes I decide to intercept the monster conveniently heading my way.

I arrived just in time to catch a hero called Lightning max falling down. He was beat up and unconscious. S class hero Puri Puri prisoner arrived at the same time and looked slightly annoyed that it was me who caught Lightning max instead of him. I'm sure he would have caught him if I wasn't there, and after seeing the enemy and analyzing its power I wished that I wasn't there. I knew my limits and I stood no chance against that creature, I may be able to stall it but not defeat it, maybe if I wasn't already exhausted I would stand a chance.

"You handle this and I'll bring Lightning max to safety." I said and ran away. Before I left I noticed that the purple guy was standing there as well, wearing prison attire like Puri Puri prisoner.

Once I was far away in the opposite direction as the monster was going, I put Lightning max down and said "Blend in!" and headed back. I was confident that my improved invisibility would hide me from the enemy as long as I stayed far enough and didn't make much noise. Attacking wouldn't work, he would notice me before any killing strike could land on him and I knew that.

By the time I caught with the monster again, Puri Puri prisoner was already defeated. I'm not sure why he was naked though. The purple guy was fighting now and I was able to follow, which means I improved a lot since the last time I seen him.

It looked like he actually stood a chance against the monster before it started raining. Rain was inconvenient for my as invisibility didn't work in it that well. I had to move inside a building and wasn't able to follow the fight. But one life sign suddenly started to run away and I was pretty sure it was the purple guy.

The other life sign continued on it's path and I had to brave the rain in order to follow. The reason I had to follow was simple, there was a gathering of life signs in the direction the monster was heading. Most likely it was the shelter. And while I couldn't hope to stop the monster I could still stall it long enough for help to arrive or civilians to escape.

I had to pick the right moment to intervene in order to save as much lives as possible. That's why I had to follow it ready to attack it, protect a civilian or just provide some kind of distraction. When the monster punched a hole into the shelter I was ready to step in, but another hero faced the monster. He wanted to surrender, whatever I thought, as long as you keep the monster busy I don't care that you are coward.

It didn't look good for him though, I was about to step in when more heroes revealed themselves. But considering their strength, they were only more targets to protect than a help. It would be much better if they reveled themselves on by one rather than at once.

They got slaughtered, I always stepped in just for enough to distract the creature so that it's attacks were not enough to kill them. Well, except for that cyborg, Jet nice guy was his name. He was going to be fine even without my interference and I had to keep hidden as long as possible to save as many people as possible. The help was on it's way, it was Genos and he should be able to handle this guy. I could tell it was Genos because life signature was overlapping with energy signature and he was the only cyborg with such high levels of energy, unless there was another cyborg I didn't know of.

After protecting those weak heroes the creature noticed me for sure as it said "I know you are in here! Show yourself!" Luckily Genos arrived at that point so it looked as if creature was talking to him. I stayed hidden, their power levels were too close, Genos may need some help.

I didn't except he would need help right away though. He just barged in punched the monster in the face and let his guard down, so I screamed **"** **Genos, look out the monster is not dead!"** Genos turned around and narrowly escaped the monster's attack. That was really careless of him, he could have lost an arm.

The battle between Genos and the monster was almost even, but Genos had the upper hand. The monster was getting pretty irritated and when a little girl cheered for Genos it decide to get even by melting her. Several thing happened after each another in rapid succession at that time.

The monster spit an acid ball towards the little girl. Both Genos and I realized the danger and acted. Genos moved in front of the girl to protect her. I moved in front of Genos to protect him. The reasoning was simple, both me and Genos should be able to survive that acid, but Genos **can** beat the monster while I **can't**.

Unfortunately it didn't work as planned. I did stop the acid and started melting but instead resuming the fight and attacking the monster Genos got concerned about me. He completely let his guard down and got hit pretty bad.

If I could move at that moment I would have punched Genos myself. Even the monster realized how stupid he was and told him so. It looked bad for Genos so I used all energy available to focus on recovery in order to stall. A life sign approached, but it wasn't the one I was hoping for.

"Justice Crash" said Mumen rider as his bike crashed to the monster. But before the monster turned around to face it I stood up and said " **OVER HERE SLIME FACE!** "

My battle suit was completely melted and so was my skin. Collagen, strong bases, antidotes, remains of nanites and various other chemical compounds reacted together creating something that had to look like greenish white thick mud. It also changed my voice as no air could pass and I was using the molecular resonance to speak. I must say, it sounded terrifying and my appearance was probably terrifying as well since every one froze in place and didn't move. I was fine with that, since the monster was not moving at all as well, and I couldn't do anything else anyways. Standing still and not melting further was all I could do.

It was enough, **Saitama's** life signature finally approached. I simply said "My job here is done." then I collapsed on the ground and started disabling all systems, leaving only my regeneration working. Before I lost all my senses I managed to see Saitama approaching Genos, he probably said something but my hearing was already offline at that point.

When my systems came online I was in some kind of laboratory. There were some scientist arguing about whether I was alive or not and what exactly I was. So I released the outer protection layer and stood up. I have used up lot of resourced during my restoration and it was evident since I looked like a small kid. One scientist gasped in disbelief as he noticed me emerging from the hardened, umm I guess you could call it a pile of mud, "What is going on?"he asked.

Seeing my opportunity, I decide to respond and get out of there as soon a possible.

"I was hurt so I made a protective cocoon. But now I'm fine so I don't need it. Can you show me the way out?" but it didn't work, they had questions and were asking me if I'm related to hero Copycat in any way.

I was tired so I just left by cutting a hole to any door or wall that was in my way. Once I made it from the facility I said "Blend in." and returned to Z city in my invisible form. I then returned to the apartment and borrowed one of the empty rooms since the landlord was stupid enough to leave all keys in their respective mailboxes.

("And that concludes my answer to your question 'What the hell happened when I was busy?' Anything else you want to know?' "NO, JUST TELL ME THIS. WHY DID YOU EXPLAINED IT IN SUCH A DETAIL AND USING THAT KIND OF STYLE?")

("I just felt like it." "... OK") chibi Copycat ends her internal monologue while sitting in one of the empty apartments in abandoned part of city Z.

("So, how did your research go?" "NOT GOOD, I WASN'T ABLE TO FIND A SOLUTION TO THE ENERGY CONSUMPTION ISSUE. IF I WAS YOU WOULDN'T BE STILL LOOKING LIKE THIS")

("There is nothing wrong with how I look." "YOU LOOK LIKE A SMALL KID")

("So any ideas what to do next?" "WE NEED TO EXAMINE GENOS, HIS CORE MAY BE ABLE TO PROVIDE ENOUGH ENERGY TO SUSTAIN US PROPERLY" "Ok.") chibi Copycat stand up and leaves the apartment he is in and heads toward the next.

("WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" "I'm going to see Genos.") chibi Copycat knocks on the door. Before Nexus can object, the door opens and Genos stands in front of them.

"I'm Copycat. Not my sister or my kid. The actual hero. Copycat" says chibi Copycat up front to prevent the most likely assumptions right away. Genos processes the information and asks bluntly "Why do you look like this?" "That sea creature other day almost melted me so I lost a lot of my size and haven't grown back yet." explains chibi Copycat not bothering with details.

"So you was that mysterious hero from the seafolk incident after all." comments Genos accepting the information without any protest. ("WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE HE JUST ACCEPTED THAT")

"What do you mean by mysterious hero?" ask chibi Copycat ignoring the comment that Nexus made entirely.

"That's what newspapers call you. Oh, and if you are looking for sensei he is out shopping." answers Genos apparently irritated by something. For some reason chibi Copycat assumes it's related to newspaper and Saitama.

"Actually, I'm here to see you. I need a favor from you." -chibi Copycat-

"Of course, I owe you my life after all." -Genos-

"Nah, you could survive that acid no problem." -chibi Copycat-

"Maybe, but I would be dead if you didn't stall the monster until sensei arrived." -Genos-

"Ok, ok. Can I come in?" ask chibi Copycat. It doesn't look like she can change his mind and she doesn't want to stand outside in case someone comes by.

After Genos lets her in, chibi Copycat explains that she needs to examine his energy core in order to by able recover. Genos reluctantly agrees after she pressures him. Chibi Copycat reaction after seeing the newspaper title helped to make up his mind as well.

"Cheater hero steals all credit for defeating Sea King" the newspaper title reads with picture of Saitama punching the Sea king.

"What is this nonsense? If it wasn't for Saitama everyone in that shelter would have died!" complains chibi Copycat after seeing the title in the newspaper, she is clearly enraged. "It was the same thing with that meteor, too!" chibi Copycat complains further. "Are you fine with this?" chibi Copycat asks Genos.

"No, but sensei doesn't care about public opinion and he took the blame in order protect other heroes. I will not ruin his effort." after hearing the explanation from Genos, chibi Copycat calms down a little but still complains that it's not fair.

It is this behavior that earns chibi Copycat his trust and Genos allows her to examine his energy core. Chibi Copycat takes a full scan and gets a confirmation from Nexus that the data gathered is satisfactory. Chibi Copycat thanks Genos and claims that his dept is repaid in full. Genos still isn't satisfied claiming that his life is worth more. Chibi Copycat retorts that he basically did the same and that he shouldn't pry for details because it's a secret. Finally Genos relents, then they go their separate ways, or rather chibi Copycat does since Genos stays in the room.

Next day Copycat wakes up in her normal body. Or almost normal, Copycat's breast are slightly bigger as the new energy double core is located there. She complains even after Nexus explains that he reduced the increase of her breast size as much as possible and that normal people won't even notice the increase.

* * *

 **AN:** I don't plan to remove Nexus from the picture, but if he disappears Sam will be able to handle her powers, like in this story

her new computer powers boost all her abilities by enhancing precision and adding extra calculation capacity, e.g. invisibility is better because she can calculate the correct color more precisely, her speed is higher because she can calculate proper movement path

Genos met Sam after he moved in (not mentioned in story) and He also met Copycat before, during hero orientation after the hero exam, being a cyborg he may be able to figure out they are the same (Sam, Copycat match at around 90%), if he does he will keep it to himself respecting her privacy

chibi Copycat may appear again, if Copycat has to use up too much energy

there will be NO chibi Sam, if she becomes chibi, Copycat will not take off her battle suit and Sam cannot use up too much energy without using the battle suit, he can only barely use some of the powers in his Sam form

Copycat has another new power that she can use, but she didn't used it (or only partially used it) because she couldn't do it without Nexus

Acquiring the energy core from Genos doesn't add any new powers, it's only a power source that can be used to fuel her powers, and she didn't steal any powers from Genos (she is a hero after all, not a villain), but if he attacked her she could steal them


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** next chapter (Chapter15: **Taking inventory)** has almost no story, it only lists Copycat's abilities acquired until now (this chapter included), feel free to skip it entirely

* * *

Chapter14: **Blizzard returns and then leaves**

Fubuki was reading the newspaper to see if there is anything regarding Blizzard group activities in it. To be honest Fubuki wasn't expecting to find anything, after all they didn't do many heroic activities lately. Since the last hero exam they were only gathering information about Copycat, though they found next to nothing. As expected, there was nothing about Blizzard group in the newspaper.

Fubuki decides to check on Copycat if there is anything new in the association database. Copycat had another rank increase due to defeating some seafolk in J city. Her ran increased from 63 to 12?!(That's quite the jump.) then Fubuki remembers an article about a cheater hero who claimed credit for sea folk monster in the same city. (Cheater, huh? Let's see.) Since Fubuki was already browsing the database she may as well have a look.

Apparently the bald hero moved from C class to B class after the seafolk incident. Feeling irritated by the sudden jump Copycat made and the fact that she can't find anything about Copycat , Fubuki decides to let out some steam. It' time to welcome that new B class, Blizzard group style. Fubuki gathers her top two men and heads to the abandoned part of city Z.

meanwhile in at Saitama's apartment

Sam was finally wearing his casual clothes. He couldn't risk being Sam during that chibi experience after the seafolk incident. It would be too suspicious if both Copycat and Sam had kid counterparts at the same time. Granted, Genos would be probably the only one to notice since he lives next door and Saitama is too dense, but Sam couldn't risk it. If it happens again Sam will remain only in chibi Copycat form.

A life sign approached, it's that purple guy, Sam can recognize his signature now after the those upgrades. (Maybe I should ask about his name? We are meeting quite often and referring to him as a purple guy is rude.) She notices that Genos is leaving the apartment, most likely to intercept that guy.

Sam peeks outside and listens.

"Get Saitama. I know he lives here." - purple guy- (Oh, so the purple guy know Saitama) -Sam-

"Who are you?" asks Genos. (I want to kinda know that too.) thinks Sam.

"I'm Speed-o'-sound Sonic. And I'm Saitama's rival" answers Sonic. "Hmph!" sound is heard as Sam tries to stifle her laugh (Ridiculous name plus Saitama as a rival? That's too funny.)

Noticing the noise Sam made, Genos decides to take Sonic somewhere else, where no civilians will get hurt. "Let's go. If you want to fight sensei you need to defeat me first." "Fine. I'll take you on, you small fry." and they leave.

Sam ponders if she should follow, but realizes that Genos left because of her. So there would be no point if Sam followed. At least if she tried to follow as Sam, but Copycat could follow. Then again, why would Copycat even be here. It was complicated. So Sam decided to just keep an eye on the life signatures while staying put.

Some time later more signatures approached, while Genos and Sonic were still fighting in the area. (Looks like today will be busy.)Sam thought.

" **Class B, rank 101 hero Saitama!We know you live here! Show yourself! Class B, rank 1 hero Hellish Blizzard wants to talk!"** Shouts the man in front or Saitama's apartment. (Another visit for Saitama. He is popular today.) thinks Sam.

Door opens and Saitama shows himself. "Hello. What do you want?" he asks.

They explain to Saitama about the proper protocol among heroes, factions and whatnot. Sam doesn't like hearing that stuff, he became hero to fight monsters not other heroes for some rank. (Good thing, nobody knows I'm Copycat.) Thinks Sam to himself, he feels sorry for Saitama, being pulled into all this.

When the Blizard group finally gets to the point of their visit and asks Saitam to join he flatly refused. Sam knows trouble and before anything else happens he says. "Saitama. Don't forget to hold back. Ok?" "Oh, don't worry." he responds obviously not certain what Sam means.

Fubuki scowls, That guy is rank 101 and she is rank 1, her associates are rank 2 and 3, they are the ones that need to hold back not the bald guy. Fubuki signals to the guys next to her and they attack in sync. Saitama sends them flying with ease, and they land on the other side of street.

"Come on, I told you to hold back. I know it's hard for you but hold back a little more will ya? You don't want to hurt your fellow heroes too bad." Sam starts to chastise Saitma. Sam doesn't want Saitma to get in trouble, not after all he went through with that sea folk incident and the meteor.

"Hey, who are you? And why are you interrupting us?" Fubuki asks and examines Sam. Fubuki sees a pretty woman with a big chest, she seems around her age. Fubuki starts to compare their looks and figure, but snaps out of it. That is not why Fubuki cam here for.

Fubuki uses her power and rocks and pebbles starts to gather around her. Sam is not so surprised, he has seen her older sister use her powers before. It was not so strange for younger sister to have those same powers as well. But Saitama was seeing psychic powers for the first time. "Cool. How are you doing that?" Saitama asked, impressed by the rocks and pebbles flying in the air.

"Cool?" Fubuki asked getting irritated by the fact that the bald hero is not scared at all. (He looks like he is enjoying some kind of show.)Fubuki gets angrier, her stress levels were already high enough before, she is ready to explode.

Sam notices this and realizes the danger. Sam in not worried about Saitama or himself but the apartment could get blown to pieces. ("Nexus. Solution. Now!" KISS HER." **"What!"** "IT WILL WORK, TRUST ME!" **)** since situation reached critical point, Sam just did as Nexus suggested. (This better work or else!) thinks Sam as he grabs Fubuki and kisses her.

Being suddenly kissed out of nowhere surprises Fubuki greatly. Fubuki powers immediately dissipate. Then she gets angry and tries to attack again, but Sam is hugging her and her beautiful face is still so close. She gets embarrassed this time and her powers fade again. She tries again to focus her mind, but the fact the she just lost focus twice makes her nervous, and the sexy woman still hugging her doesn't hep either so she loses focus again.

After kissing her, Fubuki's powers faded and Sam received further instructions from Nexus. ("HUG HER AND STAY CLOSE." "Uhm. Why?" "I 'LL EXPLAIN LATER. IT WORKED SO FAR, WE JUST NEED TO CONTINUE") Sam is embarrassed but follows the instruction. (It seems to be working.) he thinks to himself, but he has no idea why.

Silence. Fubuki and Sam are blushing. "Are you two dating?" Saitama ask suddenly.

"No! Of course not." Sam and Fubuki reply in sync, Sam completely forgetting to let go from the sudden shock. "Ok." Saitama says and returns to his apartment, not waiting to bother the couple anymore. They just kissed, they are still hugging, and replied perfectly in sync, they are obviously a couple.

"What just happened?" Fubuki asks in disbelief as Sam finally lets her go. "Sorry. That was the only way how to save my apartment." he tells her the truth. "Wait! You kissed me for that kind of reason?" Fubuki asks, getting angry again, rocks starting to float again.

"Stop it. Or I ll kiss you again." Sam threatens and Fubuki stops, probably form the shock, floating rocks frozen in place. "I mean it. I don't want my home blow up!" Sam continues seeing the rock still floating, he is blushing hard but sound determined.

Fubuki finally lets the rocks drop, the hilarity of the situation finally registering in her brain. Who in they right mind would threaten a powerful esper with a kiss? Fubuki voices her toughs right away, wanting to see what kind of reaction will the woman have.

"You do realize that I'm an powerful esper and could blow up this apartment before you could get close enough to kiss me?" she states with confidence "A-and a k-kiss is not that a b-big deal." Fubuki continues slightly blushing and shuttering, her attempts to act tough backfiring.

"Sorry." Sam apologizes again, seeing how much distress he caused .("We will talk about this later. You have a lot of explaining to do and it better be good." "IT WAS THE ONLY OPTION, I SWEAR" "MAYBE YOU COULD MAKE IT UP TO FUBUKI, I'M SURE THERE IS SOMETHING YOU CAN DO FOR HER") The idea sounded good so he decided to ask.

"Um, Fubuki? Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" Sam asks.

"You could help me find Copycat." she says jokingly, not aware of the fact Copycat is standing right in front of her eyes. "Why are you looking for her anyway?" Sam ask hoping to find out in case it's something he would be willing to do.

"I'm looking for her because ..." Fubuki pauses, she doesn't have a good reason to look for her. (Because her hero entry is blank? What kind of reason is that?) Fubuki tries to find a valid reason, when Sam sights and makes a suggestion.

"Let's go to a cafe, get some cake, drink some tea and talk about it. It seems like a long story."Sam suggests, sensing Genos and Sonic approaching. Sam doesn't want to be involved in their fight, he already did something crazy to save the apartment. Saiatma can deal with them.

Fubuki accepts, a cakes sounds good at this point, she can regret the extra calories later.

"Oh, my name is Sam." he introduces himself remembering proper manners as they descend the stairs.

"I'm Fubki."she casualty replies when a sudden blast hits the area.

"Hey Genos, be careful. You almost hurt Fubuki." Copycat scolds Genos."Didn't you leave this place so that something like this wouldn't happen in the first place?"Copycat continues."Yes, that's true. I didn't notice we got back." Genos apologizes.

Fubuki stares at Copycat. One moment ago, Sam was standing before her, then there was a blast coming their way. And now Copycat is standing in Sam's place, protecting Fubuki from the blast.

Her brain tries to tell her two different things at once. (Sam is Copycat. Copycat appeared when Sam disappeared, in the same place, it's the only logical explanation. Sam is NOT Copycat. Their voice and appearance are completely different, Copycat is far more sexy and has a bigger chest, they can't be the same.) Fubuki faints, not able to handle the disparity.

* * *

 **AN:** meeting, it was about time Fubuki would met Sam, she is kinda interested in Copycat already, so what better opportunity for them to meet than Fubuki visiting Saitama, of course I had to move up the meeting so there would still be some story left, and right after the Seaking incident when Saitama became B class seemed a good time

kiss, I was planning for Fubuki and Sam to kiss eventually, probably at the end of story, but then there was that scene of Fubuki attacking Saitama and the other one when Saitama hugged Tatsumaki in order to stop her from using her powers, so I though, a kiss might work to stop Fubuki, so why not to do it right away

the end result, Saitama shielded Fubuki from Genos in manga, so I replaced him with Sam for romantic effect, I thought an identity reveal may work or maybe not and ended up with this mess

since I already had list of Sam's abilities ready and was planing to use it in the next chapter, I decided to kinda forcefully add them into the story, you can go ahead and skip next chapter since the list of her abilities is the only thing there, plus some weak reason as to why there is a list in the first place


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** nothing happens, only list of Copycat's abilities here, skip this chapter if not interested

* * *

Chapter15: **Taking inventory**

Copycat prepares a list of all the powers she has. This is for Fubuki, as a way to apologize. Copycat still doesn't know why Fubuki was looking for her. But Copycat is the reason why Fubuki has fainted and is unconscious at this moment.

Sam has acted on instinct and jumped in from of the blast shielding Fubuki from it. But she also turned from Sam to Copycat. According to Nexus, Fubuki's mind was put in two contradicting states at once. She knew that **Sam is Copycat** , but she also knew that **Sam is not Copycat,** it was caused by Copycat's ability to actively hide her identity.

She can either tell Fubuki her secret or let her forget. If Fubuki tries to remember on her own, it will only cause her pain. That's why Sam needs to chose one, and act appropriately. Sam looks at the list he made, he is still not sure if he will show it to Fubuki or not.

list of Copycat's powers to date divided into the following categories

passive (used with no effort, no trigger)

source (like passive, but removing them will disable related ability)

active (trigger is used to activate, preference not need)

semi-active (usage falls between active and passive, usually no trigger needed)

negative-active (Sam is actively trying to suppress the power)

 **nanites** (source)– source of Sam powers, if they are destroyed he will become normal (he will still remain half-man, half-woman), every power requires the presence of the nanites,

microscopic robots inside every cell, originally made from metal but now made from biological material

connected to each other via quantum tunneling, instant communication, unlimited range

Nexus is an AI system running on the network formed by the nanites, Sam's mind is constantly copied to this network for a backup

 **DNA** (source) – Sam holds genetic information needed to use biological powers, if DNA information is lost those powers become inactive, can be DNA sample or digital information of sample, or just exactly what is needed for the power without the rest of DNA, integrated into battle suit and is main component of it

 **electronics** (source) – ability to use electronic devices, boosts DNA powers by improved analysis of DNA and it possible application, electronic powers may require extra energy, additional layer of bio circuits integrated into battle suit

 **battle suit** (passive)– composition is unknown as the material constantly shifts and changes in response to the environment

it's very comfortable to wear

airtight seal, no gas or liquid can pass through unless Sam allows it

environmental resistance, can resist fire, cold, acid, pressure and damage, it will either neutralize it or repair itself, depending on the damage the energy and resources used to maintain the resistance will vary

it is part of Sam's body, while Sam wears it like clothes (battle suit/ casual form) and can take it off, it will remain connected via nanites that are part of it

integrates both DNA and electronic powers for seamless use, some powers are usable without the suit but only at reduced strength or with unwanted side effects

 **hyper charm** (passive + negative-active) – due to mixture of male and female hormones, atypical body movement, foreign DNA, and stress response Sam's body can cause infatuation response from both males and females, it's unstable and can spike up during certain situations, it was suppressed by improvements in his suit design and gradual adaptation to his new body, Sam focuses on suppressing this ability and it's mostly gone, but not entirely, if Sam ever decided to activate this ability (unlikely due to his personality) it could return in full strength and then some

 **voice changer** (semi-active) – activates automatically when wearing battle suit, it employs inverse voice effect in full, the voice sound identical to original but triggers a specific psychological response of 'this is a different voice', it is effective on machines too, as it has a 0% match due slight shift in readings so that the compared curve follows exactly but always misses entirely no matter how you shift or scale the samples, if the listener knows that the voices are identical they will be perceived as identical, attempts to recreate the same effect with different voices have failed 100% times, if this ability is lost for any reason it can never be recovered, it can be only replaced with a different voice

 **blades** (active, semi-active)– **bone blades** (active)– made from bone fragments, very painful to use, triggered by "bone blade", replaced by metal blades

 **\- metal blades** (semi-active) – appear metallic but are mixture of both inorganic and organic parts, can change shape but are used as single straight blade, extremely sharp and can cut by employing any other means of destruction (e.g. by releasing strong acid, creating strong electric current, creating extreme heat) however they don't have any other effect on material than cutting it (i.e. electric current through blade will 'cut' the material but will not cause electric shock), are not painful to use

 **database** (semi active)– electronic ability allows to access Sam's memory at any point granting access to data that was recorded but not noticed by Sam, used to recall any information Sam acquired, depending on the state of information it may take long or short time to recall

 **energy/life detection** (semi-active)– ability do detect any form of life at distance and through obstacles, it is possible to shield against detection (Sam uses life detection shielding for himself), upgraded to include energy detection using the electronic ability, it is possible to shield against energy detection as well (Sam uses energy shielding for himself)

 **natural boost (** passive)– applying DNA samples and computer ability to enhance his natural abilities like speed, strength, stamina and endurance, may include resistance to physic attacks or other properties if appropriate sample is added

 **adrenaline spike** (active) – enhances senses to focus intensely for a short while, can't be stopped once activated, causes slow motion effect, dependent on danger levels (can't trigger and will auto-stop when feeling safe), triggered by words "adrenaline spike", duration can't be controlled

 **energize** (active) – used to prepare Sam's body for high energy usage, most energy based powers require this before used , triggered by "energize", can be used several times to replenish used up energy for more energy based attacks, if used too much it will cause 'chibi' effect

 **electro pulse** (active) – releases stored energy into surroundings, affects everything in the area, requires energy to work, scales with energy used, total energy discharge if no limit set, triggered by "electro pulse"

 **electro blast** (active) – releases stored energy in a form of a directed blast, can be scaled, triggered by "electro blast" or "blast" (if in hurry, like shooting too many of them), in theory can be used without energize pre-trigger (once)

 **scanalyze** (active) – starts scanning and analyzing target, it will result in detecting weaknesses, acquiring DNA samples, electronic powers or other abilities, only one scanalyze can by active at a time, depending on enemy it may take long time, be partially successful or fail completely, triggered by "scanalyze" or "scanalyze: focus" followed by a word (mind, hand, energy, weakness, etc.) to focus on single part of enemy (takes less time, is more powerful), even if Sam acquires a power it doesn't mean that she can use it, some secondary powers may be required first to allow use

 **energy core** (passive) – by analyzing Genos's energy core a biologically based variant was added to Sam's breasts (one core per breast), the core can provide virtually unlimited energy, but due to low energy output it will take time to fully replenish energy reserves, Sam was able to return from chibi form to normal form in 12 hours but the energy was still not fully replenished

 **override** (active) – Sam refuses to use this function due to extreme pain it causes, even thinking about it is painful, when activated, the safety protocols in nanites are overridden allowing them to perform tasks human body is not capable of, it causes Sam to lose consciousness as his body can't sustain his mind in this state, due to burden on the resources and the non human properties, Nexus is in full control during this time, after exiting the override mode Sam's body is fully healed, with no lingering pain

 **reconstruct** (passive) – Sam's body is forced to regenerate from wounds making him almost immortal and stuck as half-man half-woman, it is suspected that his aging is stopped as well, the process can be suspended is Sam's survival is not affected (e.g. he will not grow another arm, he will pick and re-attach the arm he lost instead), Sam can still die or 'reset' if he sustains enough damage, backup can be used to restore Sam's mind if his brain is damaged, the pain experienced prior to reconstruction is not removed and will remain until his body fully heals, if Sam sustains damage it is implied that it will hurt for a while, even if not mentioned in the story

 **reset** (passive) – if there is no way to reconstruct Sam body due extensive damage a previous state can be recalled form 'standard template', this state is from shortly after being infused with nainites, so most of Sam's memory and abilities will be lost

 **backup** (passive, active) – (pasive) Sam's mind is constantly backed up to nanites allowing him to remember everything that happened even if his physical brain is destroyed, a certain amount of nanites needs to remain active in order to restore Sam's entire mind, if the count drops below this limit Sam will suffer memory loss, in worse case scenario his mind will not be able to be restored unless 'standard template' is used

(active) in theory it is possible to create a vessel to hold Sam's mind away from his body allowing him to survive complete destruction of his body, however Sam's body parts have tendency to disintegrate to nothing if left alone (nanites will consume all cells to remain in operation slowly destroying the parts)

 **disintegrate** (semi-active) – any leftover parts of Sam's body can be reduced to nothing leaving no trace behind, used to maintain secret identity by leaving no DNA samples, mostly used if Sam can't reabsorb the leftover parts (if he is in hurry, parts are too damaged to be of any use, etc.)

 **cocoon** (semi-active) – Sam's enters a state of hibernation focusing on healing his body, a hardened shell with the only purpose to protect his body is created around him, it's based on battle suit but discard mobility and sensors in favor of perfect protection, once it's fulfilled it's purpose it will disintegrate on it's own if not reabsorbed, cocoon can come in many forms, if there is enough time and resources a perfect cocoon can be formed it is several order of magnitude more durable than ordinary cocoon, if triggered words "cocoon" or "perfect cocoon" are used, if too many resources are used chibi Copycat will emerge from a cocoon

 **disparity** (pasive) - Sam's and Copycat's identities forcefully present themselves as different, anyone finding out that Sam and Copycat are the same will be faced with contradicting information (they are different, they are same), as a result they will faint and forget the reason for the disparity, if disparity occurs too often, the person is trying very hard to remember or Sam/Copycat explains the situation the disparity effect will end and Sam's secret will be discovered, attempts to end disparity can result in strong headaches and cause great discomfort if not done carefully, once disparity effect is overcome it can't be restored and Sam and Copycat are perceived as same

 **one-time attacks** (active) – situational use, Sam thinks of an attack, names it, uses it an then forgets he did something like that, may use the same name for different attack or use a different name for same attack, triggered by some words, can be reused if the same situation reoccurs


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter16: **Forceful 'dating'**

Fubuki was lying in Sam's futon, still unconscious from the ordeal. After fainting, when she attempted to realize that Sam is Copycat, Copycat caught her and took her away form the apartment. Copycat was not sure where to go, carrying Fubuki in his arms, or what to do next. Luckily, Genos and Sonic haven't noticed Sam before he became Copycat. Taking care of three unconscious witnesses at once would be pretty bad.

He made some excuse about bringing Fubuki to hospital and left in hurry, not waiting for their response. He didn't go far away just far enough to be out of the range of their senses. Copycat heard Saiatma's door open as he dashed away, but he doesn't know what happened next. After a while Genos and Sonic moved away from apartment again. Copycat decided to return to Sam's room and wait for Fubuki to wake up, he didn't expect it would take that long.

Sam felt very awkward, there was a beautiful woman sleeping in his futon and he already kissed her not so long ago. Sam was a man, despite his appearance, and had trouble holding back his urges. But his sense of reason prevailed, and Sam didn't do anything indecent.

Fubuki woke up and opened her eyes, she was lying in a futon in an unfamiliar apartment. Fubuki tried to remember how she ended up like that, but before she had a chance to even start a female voice interrupted her.

"Please, don't try to remember. It's for your own good." the voice said gently. "I will explain everything just try to stay calm. OK?" it asked. Fubuki decided to stay calm and listen, she can always get angry later, after she hears the entire story.

"Fine. I will listen calmly to what you have to say. But don't expect me to stay calm after I hear you out." Fubuki said, adding a subtle threat at the end of her response.

"Sight." (This can end up badly if I'm not careful.) -Sam-

"Can you please tell me why you were looking for Copycat? And please answer honestly." asked Sam gently, trying to figure out if he should reveal his identity or not. His next actions depended on this choice and he wasn't able to decide which one to choose.

"Ugh. I wanted to figure out who she is, since her hero form is empty." Fubuki revealed her true reason, expecting Sam to laugh at her. (Wait. Sam? How do I know her name?) Fubuki decides to ask directly, rather than trying to remember, since she was just asked not to do that.

"Why do I know your name? Your name is Sam, right?" Fubuki questioned Sam, who was surprisingly not laughing at her.

"I have introduced myself to you before the … um … incident." Sam replies nervously.

"Incident?" (What incident?) -Fubuki-

"I will get to that, eventually." he evades the question and asks something else instead. "What will you do when you find Copycat? I mean if you find out who she is, will you tell everyone?" Fubuki realized that this is an important question and that she needs to answer honestly, but she couldn't. Fubuki never thought about what to do after she finds out who Copycat is.

"Sigh. I don't know. I never thought that far ahead." Fubuki reluctantly admits. Hearing this, Sam decides what to do next, that is, not to make a decision yet. Fubuki seemed like a nice person and answered honestly, but Sam can't really risk it without knowing what she will do. (Fubuki doesn't even know herself what she would do) The best way to figure out what Fubuki will do is to get to know her better. Once Sam knows what Fubuki will do, he can choose the right path. So Sam made a proposition to Fubuki.

"There is something you should know, but I'm not sure if I should tell you since I don't know you." Sam explains before proposing something outrageous. "We need to spend more time together so we can get to know each other."

"Then I will tell you what you want to know, if you can handle it ... um ... properly." Sam continues, struggling to find the right world to use.

Fubuki thinks about the situation.

Fubuki memory is fuzzy, there is the 'incident', Sam was asking questions about Copycat, and Sam needs to know Fubuki first before explaining what happened. It looks like Sam knows something but doesn't want to tell Fubuki until she knows her better. Fubuki is confident she can figure that out what Sam is hiding even if she doesn't tell her. Fubuki just needs to spend some more time with Sam while observing her carefully. And that is basically what Sam is proposing to do. That is why Fubuki agrees.

But Fubuki does it vaguely, trying to find how much room to maneuver she has. "I don't mind spending time with you, but I'm a busy hero so I don't have that much free time." Sam can understand that, he had some tough days with no free time due to hero work as well.

"I understand. I promise I won't get in your way. I will leave if needed. Just let me know if you want me to." Sam assures Fubuki, surprising her. Fubuki was not expecting such a 'nice' answer. Fubuki decides to change her own behavior to be a little more 'nice' around Sam, or better yet at all times, since she doesn't want to slip up. This way Fubuki can get closer to Sam and get her to trust her more. Sam will then most likely tell Fubuki everything. (This will be easy.)Fubuki thinks.

"OK. I should probably go now. I will visit later." Fubuki stands up ready to leave. There is nothing else left to say, and Fubuki is not ready to spend some time together. Fubuki needs to plan this out and prepare her next step.

"Wait. Here. This is my number." Sam writes a number on a piece of paper and hand it over to Fubuki "Oh, and don't try to remember what happened it will only cause you some serious headache." Sam warns her before Fubuki leaves.

("WAS THAT A WISE CHOICE?" "Don't give me that! I kissed Fubuki because of you! Well, not that I mind, it did felt great. But, I need to apologize to Fubuki properly. And spending some time with her will give me an opportunity to find out how." "RIGHT. JUST BE CAREFUL NOT TO FALL IN LOVE, OK?") Sam blushes, embarrassed by the last remark. (Maybe falling in love wouldn't be so bad.) Sam thinks as he remembers the kiss, the embrace and Fubuki's sleeping face. Sam blushes harder.

After leaving Sam's apartment, Fubuki calls her group to let them know that she is on her way back to HQ and needs a pick up. The relived response and cheers in background surprise Fubuki , prompting her to ask few quick questions. Fubuki was gone for just few minutes according to her watch, so they shouldn't be acting like that. Apparently they were quite worried about Fubuki and were starting to cause a commotion as well. It was because an entire day has passed since Fubuki disappeared and not just a few minutes like she assumed.

Fubuki really needs to figure out what happened. Fubuki tries to remember, despite several warnings from Sam not to, and is assaulted by a terrible headache. Spending time with Sam seems to be the only way how to figure out what happened. And since Fubuki has to spend a lot of time with Sam, she may as well enjoy it.

Fubuki keeps thinking about what to do next all the way back to HQ. There are too many things going on and Blizzard group will not be able to efficiently handle all of them, Fubuki needs make some priorities and divide the work. Copycat, Sam, the bald B class and the lack of hero activity, not to mention the fact that Fubuki is finally able to get better along with her sister.

Eylashes and Mountain ape were worried, their boss was deep in thought the entire way back to HQ. Furthermore they have forgotten to tell Fubuki about the visitor. Eylashes and Mountain were too surprised and relieved to mention it when Fubuki called and when they came to pick her up she was already deep in thought and not paying any attention.

When Fubuki arrived at HQ she has already made up her mind. Fubuki knew exactly what had to be done. Fubuki started explaining the moment she entered the building.

"Everybody, listen up. We are going to change our mode of operation." Fubuki started, then noticed the visitor. "Sis? What are you doing here?"

"Your underlings have called me, asking if I knew where you were. So I came here to help them look for you." Tatsumaki replies, relived her sister is back and looks completely fine.

Tatsumaki already knew her sister was unhurt, but she couldn't locate her. Something was interfering and she only knew Fubuki's approximate location, that's why Tatsumaki got her underlings involved. They were about to search the entire abandoned part of city Z, when Tatsumaki managed to pinpoint Fubuki's location. The call from Fubuki arrived a moment later.

"What happened to you? And where were you all this time?" asked Tatsumaki clearly worried about her sister. Tatsumaki needs to know why she wasn't able to pinpoint her location. If something like this happens again Tatsumaki won't be able to do anything to help her sister. And Tatsumaki doesn't want to rely on Fubuki's underling again.

"I don't know. Every time I try to remember I get a headache. But I may have a lead." -Fubuki-

"Was it that B class you were trying to crush?" asks Tatsumaki. The old Tatsumaki would just assume without asking and acted accordingly, but she has changed enough to at least confirm her assumptions before acting.

"No, I don't think so. He has already returned to his apartment by that time. I was leaving the area when someone else arrived. But that's about as much I can remember and I'm not even sure who or what exactly arrived." Explains Fubuki, than continues explaining about the lead and the plan she made on her way back.

Eyelashes will be in charge of a small group responsible for gathering information. First priority is Sam, and then they will focus on Copycat and lastly that bald B class. He was able to finish two of her subordinates with a single punch so he has to be somewhat strong, despite the rumors about him being a cheat.

Mountain ape will take the rest of Blizzard group and will focus on hero activities. They were neglecting that aspect too much and can't let their reputation decline. No hero crushing for a while, especially that bald guy. He lives near Sam and seems to be on friendly terms with her, hurting him could impede their progress with Sam.

Lily, Tatsumaki and Fubuki will plan the 'dates' with Sam. They will use the information from Eyelashes to plan activities that both Sam and Fubuki would enjoy. It will be easier to gain Sam's trust if she enjoys herself and also easier on Fubkuki if she doesn't have to pretend that she is having fun. Besides, if Sam found out that Fubkuki was acting it could ruin their chances. If this approach fails, they will unleash Tatsumaki on Sam, but only as a last resort.

Unfortunately it proved difficult to find any information on Sam. The city where Sam lived was destroyed by Vaccine man. Then Sam moved to city B, which was destroyed shortly afterward. Most of Sam's records were lost, none of her friends of family could be located, they are presumed dead, and all her possessions were destroyed. They were able to find few people that vaguely remembered Sam, but it was too long ago and they were only casual acquaintances. Nobody bothered properly restoring all the missing records and Sam only provided the most basic information about herself.

All they know is that Sam is currently unemployed and is living in abandoned part of city Z, presumably because the rent is as cheap as it gets. Why Sam is not scared of monster attacks is unclear. Maybe she is afraid of them and just brave enough to live there. Maybe she doesn't care having already survived two attacks before. Maybe the heroes living next door provide Sam with feeling of security, probably not that B class, but an S class is living there as well.

With too little information about what Sam likes it was hard to plan any activity she would enjoy. So when Tatsumaki received 2 VIP tickets to a carnival, all S class heroes got them, she suggested that Fubuki takes Sam there. After all, who doesn't like carnivals? -apparently a samurai monster, it hates Ferris wheels in particular-

* * *

AN: why Sam **didn't** do anything to Fubuki? Fubuki is sexy and was defenseless, Sam is at least twice as horny as an normal guy (1 male + 1 female libido) or even more (* instead of +), and they even kisses recently, with this setup something should have happened, but **nothing happened**

Sam has bought a phone, he did give his real number to Fubuki, but he forgot to ask her number, Fubuki hasn't noticed this and she is used to NOT giving her phone number (too many unworthy people ask for it)

Tatsumaki couldn't feel where exactly Fubuki was located because Sam was disrupting her psychic power, he was doing it subconsciously as he was trying to prevent Fubuki from blowing up the apartment (if she actually tried it wouldn't stop her), it only works because Fubuki is still weakened by discrepancy (her psychic power is already in disarray), once Fubuki leaves the apartment Sam finally relaxes this is when Tatsumaki pinpoints her sister's location, it is unlikely that this situation will repeat

I don't know how dating works, Sam doesn't remember anything about dating (he was a scientist so not likely he dated anyone in the first place), Fubuki was asked on dates but never was on one (refused every time), can you even imagine anyone asking Tatsumaki on a date? And for her to say yes? Lily may or may not know something, but lets' assume she is too young and haven't had a date yet


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter17: **First 'date', last 'date'?**

Sam discovered a serious problem after getting a call from Fubuki about the 'date'. Sam had no money, and even though everything was free thanks to the VIP ticket there will be other times when he will need money. Sam can't let Fubuki pay for everything. As a result Copycat has decided to give hero association a visit. Copycat was a registered B class hero and was entitled to a pay. Proving her identity was not that hard, Copycat just had to beat few heroes who were willing to spar with her.

Copycat looks like the woman in the photo and is strong enough to be a B class hero, it doesn't matter if she is the real Copycat or just a copycat. Copycat just needs to fill in the personal details and the money is hers. However Copycat had a problem with that, she is not going to provide any info at all. They threatened to decrease her rank and pointed out that anyone can claim to be Copycat and claim her achievements. They even promised to keep her info secret like Blast's, but Copycat didn't budge.

They can fire her for if they wish, Copycat doesn't care. Copycat won't quit and she won't stop fighting monsters. Finally association gave up, they simply couldn't fire Copycat , not right now at least, she was too popular for that. They gave Copycat a special untraceable account and transferred her money there. Copycat can transfer money from there to her personal secret account and no one will know. Sam didn't trust the untraceable account, she will simply take the money out and pay in cash. As for the credit card Sam assimilated it, that way she will not lose it and no one can steal it either.

Sam was ready to start this date and the next ones, hopefully it will be fun for both of them.

first 'date', 8:00, in front of Carnival (agreed time and place to meet)

When Fubuki and Sam met at carnival, Sam commented that Fubuki's dress looks nice. That was all Sam could tell about the dress as he was not interested in fashion. In fact Sam was not interest in anything at all. Or rather Sam didn't remember what interested him before and didn't have time to find any new interests yet.

Everything was new and fresh for Sam since he couldn't remember being in a carnival before. And Fubuki hasn't been to a carnival for such a long time that she couldn't remember either. Their feelings were similar but slightly different since Fubuki could vaguely remember feeling of joy while Sam could remember nothing.

Fubuki and Sam spent several hours just walking around carnival trying to decide where to start first. In the end they just decided to try anything and everything in no particular order, except the Ferris wheel. There was a very long line for Ferris wheel and they heard that the ride is best at night so they have decided to make Ferris wheel their final ride for the day.

First thing they did after deciding to try out the rides randomly was to have a nice but light breakfast. They didn't want to risk getting sick on rides but needed some extra energy to handle all of them. Luckily all the rides and food was covered by the VIP ticket so they didn't have to worry about expenses and could just have fun and that they did.

They tried everything, some things even several times. According to Fubuki, the roller coasters were kind of like flying and although she was used to flying it was still a nice experience since she didn't have to use her powers. Sam liked it too and decided to try getting a flying ability next if he can.

They have tried the slow rides in between the fast ones it order to enhance the feeling, since going on the same ride gets a little boring after a while. They went to the 'house of mirrors' and the 'haunted house' but skipped the 'tunnel of love' they are not a couple and going on that kind or ride was too embarrassing.

They also tried the various food stall and tried the games winning lot of prices. Though, they cheated a little, it's hard not to use your powers once they become a natural part of your life. Feeling a bit guilty they gave out their prices to some of the kids around.

Before they noticed it was already evening. They decided to call it a day and try the Ferris wheel. The line in front it was even longer than in the morning, it was already night by the time it was their turn. But they were actually happy about that, because lights came on when night arrived. And they understood why the people said that the ride is best at night . Fubuki was even tempted to fly up in the sky to look at the carnival, but decided to wait for their turn on the Ferris wheel and not spoil the view.

When it was finally their turn a monster appeared. A samurai with an unnaturally black skin wearing a crimson armor, it made a cackle and cut the Ferris wheel to pieces."I'm-" it managed to say before it's head was blown away by a blast of pure energy.

The moment the Ferris wheel was cut, Fubuki used her power to catch the pieces, luckily the slash only cut the metal and no one the ride was hurt. Fubuki was doing her best to put down the pieces of the Ferris wheel on the ground gently, but she was not as powerful as her sister. Fubuki was barely holding them and had no time to focus on the monster, if she could she would rip it to pieces right away. Saving kids comes first killing the monster comes afterwords. Fubuki noticed some kind of blast, but couldn't focus on it since her hands were full holding the pieces of the Ferris wheel.

Sam was pissed, the Ferris wheel was just cut to pieces in front of his eyes, just before their turn. Sam was looking forward to riding it. Everyone was busy running away and no one was looking his way. Fubuki was busy focusing on the falling pieces and she was barely managing. (Screw it! "eclectro blast") Sam shots a ball of pure energy at the samurai monster. It was trying to say something but Sam had no intention to wait for it to finish.

Sam's hand was numb and it was tingling, at least no apparent damage was visible. And Sam was really tired, using that blast without priming it was reckless, and not wearing his battle suit was outright crazy, but it worked.

"Are you all right?" asked Fubuki after putting down the pieces and noticing Sam's tired face.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." Responded Sam in a tired voice.

"Let's go home. We won't be able to take our final ride anyway." Said clearly disappointed Fubuki.

"It was Copycat, the one that killed the samurai." Said Sam hoping that hearing about Copycat would cheer her up or at least make her thing about something less depressing.

"Thanks for telling me." Fubuki became a little bit happier after getting a small lead on the always elusive Copycat.

second 'date', in the middle of a movie  


It was a nice movie. There was action and romance and story was well written. It was about to reach a climax when some kind of camera monster with rolls of film for hair jumped right through screen ripping it apart and ruining the moment. "I-" it started when is suddenly glowed green and was strangled with it's own hair. "It was getting g to the good part." complained Fubuki. Sam tried his best to cheer her up but he wasn't doing a very good job since he was depressed as well. Their second 'date' was ruined by a monster as well.

third 'date', shortly after arriving at the restaurant  


They were in a fancy restaurant, waiting for their food to be ordered. Fubuki has left for a bit, to powder her nose as she said, when Sam sensed a life force approaching, it felt like monster's. Sam stood up and left the table to go somewhere out of sight, he noticed a monster crashing through a wall just as he turned a corner. No one was around. ("Blend in") Copycat thought as she turned around returning back to dinner room and dashed towards the monster that was throwing rotten food everywhere. "Blend out" Copycat said and slashed the monster to pieces. "Blend in" Copycat disappeared after killing the monster and tried to get to a safe place to turn into Sam.

As Copycat turned the corner she noticed someone leaving the toilet room ahead. (Oh crap, it's Fubuki) Copycat stepped back behind the corner. People in restaurant were still looking at remains of the monster trying to process what just happened. No one was looking his way, Fubuki was approaching, having no choice Copycat turned into Sam and stepped forward turning the corner again.

"Fubuki. You just missed it." -Sam-

"What?" -Fubuki-

"Copycat defeated a monster. It happened fast." -Sam-

"I missed her again?" "Wait, a monster? What about the restaurant?" Fubuki turned the corner concerned about the state of the place and rightly so. The damage wasn't that bad, but there was rotten food everywhere.

"Damn those monsters! This is the third time our date was ruined." Fubuki was getting angry, if a monster appeared at that moment it would be dead in an instant and even Tatsumaki would be impressed.

"Let's go get some ramen." Sam diffused the situation with ease.

They went to a nearby ramen shop and ordered some ramen. During their meal Sam casually remarked "We should stop with these dates." Fubuki almost chocked "Why? Don't you like to be with me?" Fubuki was almost crying. Seeing her like that Sam quickly explained. "No, no. It's no like that."

"I had fun at the carnival although a monster ruined the end. And that movie was interesting although we only seen the first half before a monster ruined it. And although a monster ruined that fancy restaurant before we could even start eating, I'm enjoying this ramen with you." Sam recounted all the dates they had so far.

"Then we should have dates more often and not stop! Even monster won't appear every day!" Fubuki tries to reason with Sam.

"Exactly!" Sam agrees, confusing Fubuki (First she said to stop and now she is happily agrees to have more dates? What is going on?) sensing Fubuki's confusion, Sam explains his reasoning. Sam didn't expect her to understand what he meant in the first place but he was happy that Fubuki arrived at the same conclusion in order to rebuke him.

"Listen Fubuki. I think a 'date' is something special. If we are going to hang out every day we can't call it a date. Don't you agree?" Fubuki realized she felt for Sam's trap and countered with her own.

"Yes. Lets hang out together every day then. Is that OK with you?" -Fubuki-

"Yes." Sam felt for the trap, not aware that he just agreed to hang out with Fubuki **everyday.**

"Gotcha." Fubuki smirks at Sam, he is not sure but maybe he made a mistake. ("SHE PROBABLY MEANT LITERALLY EVERY DAY. AND YOU AGREED.") Sam goes little pale and asks "What about your job as a hero? Won't I get in a way if we are together all the time?"

Fubuki pauses, she didn't thought about that, in fact she only thought about getting back at Sam, being together every day may be inconvenient for her too.

"Well, maybe not all the time, but you are not getting away that easily. If we are both free I won't take no for an answer since you already agreed ." Fubuki tries to make a convenient loophole for herself, and for Sam as well, since she doesn't want to cause her trouble.

"That's fine with me. So far I'm enjoying my time with you." Sam regains his cheerfulness since being **not free** is something that anyone can do easily. Hearing her reply Fubuki blushes slightly.

They finish their ramen and hang out for a while before returning home. That was their last 'date' together, it will be a date and not just a 'date' next time, if there is a next time.

after few week of hanging out

Since their last 'date' they spent lot of time together hanging out and Fubuki noticed several things about Sam.

Sam didn't like fancy stuff, be it a dinner or clothes or conversations, she preferred it simple. However she also liked cryptic messages, like a meaning behind a meaning. Once after a monster attack, Fubuki asked Sam if she hated monsters, Sam replied "Bad monsters are bad, but good monsters are good." Fubuki still doesn't know what exactly Sam meant by all that.

Other odd thing was that Sam didn't like wearing pretty clothes or shopping for clothes in general. Fubuki never met a woman that was like her, and even some men like shopping for clothes. And when they went to a lingerie shop, Sam was acting almost like a man, it was quite hilarious.

It was really a shame about the clothes since Sam looked very good in sexy ones, Fubuki really liked how Sam looked in one particular dress. It took her a lot of effort to make Sam wear it and she only agreed after Fubuki promised no pictures, no one else looking and that Sam will not be asked to wear any clothes against her will, ever again.

The final thing she noticed was that Sam didn't **like** men. Sam had no problem talking with men, in fact it seemed that she prefers to hang out with men more than with women. But only if there was no flirting involved, as soon as they started hitting on her Sam would close up and in the worse case just leave. Which unfortunately happened quite often, people flirting with Sam that is, and it irritated Fubuki for some reason. (Why are they flirting with **my** Sam? Can't they see they are bothering her?) -Fubuki-

One time when her own Blizzard group started hitting on Sam, again, Fubuki just snapped.

"Enough is enough! You are clearly bothering Sam, so scram!" Fubuki glared at her men and they scattered, for now. "Thank, you Fubuki." Sam smiled at Fubuki, finally free from all that unpleasant flirting. Sam couldn't really say anything to the guys because he knew how they felt and that they couldn't help it, he was a man himself after all.

Then the Blizzard group had an excellent idea. A day at the beach. But Fubuki stopped it before it even started.

"If you want to spend a day on the beach go ahead, but Sam and I won't be joining you." and just like Fubuki predicted the men suddenly changed their mind and decided it's waste of time and money. (They just wanted to see Sam in a bathing suit.) thought Fubuki (Sam in a bathing suit?) That part of her thought made Fubuki realize something. Fubuki has never seen Sam in a bathing suit herself. Considering Sam's sexy body, she would look hot, really HOT, in one. Fubuki kinda wants to see that, but how?

There is no way to convince Sam to wear something like that and Fubuki did promise that she won't force Sam to wear any clothes she doesn't want to. Unless. Fubuki could try **that** , but If it doesn't work it will be rather embarrassing for her. But Fubuki simply had to try it, and she believed that Sam wouldn't hurt her, probably.

"Hey Sam, do you have a moment?" -Fubuki-

"Sure. What is it Fubuki?' -Sam-

"How would you like to spend a day on a beach? Just two of us, no onlookers." -Fubuki-

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Besides I don't have a bathing suit anyway." -Sam-

"I see, I guess I go with my Blizzard group then. I'm sure they will change their mind again if I'll go." -Fubuki-

"Are you OK, with that? I thought that you didn't like attention that much either." it wasn't entirely true, Fubuki liked attention, just not that kind of attention. And she definitely didn't want to get stared a,t in a bathing suit, on a beach.

"I will be fine. I'll get some decent bathing suit to wear." -Fubuki-

"Have fun. I'm not going to join thought. Oh, and I will be very busy at that undisclosed date for sure." says Sam making sure that he won't get pulled in by some kind of Fubuki trap.

"I know, I know. I just need you to help me find a decent bathing suit. I'm counting on you in that regard." -Fubuki-

"Fine, but I will not try any bathing suits, just to be clear." -Sam-

"Of, course. You'll just help me decide which suit is the most decent one, nothing else. Do we have a deal?" Sam thought about it, something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what Fubuki was trying to do. Fubuki was looking at him with pleading eyes too, so Sam gave up.

"Fine. I'll do it." Fubuki's eyes sparkled and a mischievous smile appeared on her face. Sam knew instantly that he felt in a trap, and he braced himself.

"Then we will need to start with the less decent ones to eliminate them." Fubuki said a little bit nervous.

"What?" Sam was beginning to see what she was trying to do. He was aware of his weakness as a man and tried to remedy it, thus creating yet another weakness. She was trying to take advantage of that, but it was a dangerous gamble. Sam wasn't sure if she knew. He has decided to warn her, but before he could say anything Fubuki continued.

"I-I'll s-start w-with t-the s-string o-ones." Fubuki managed to somehow say, while shuttering, all red in the face.

"Sigh. You know that this is a gamble, right? I could say yes." Sam asked bluntly, convening the fact that he knows what Fubuki is trying to do and warning her about the danger she is in. Fubuki kinda knew, she kinda noticed, but she hoped that Sam would not make her go through it. But Fubuki will go through with it if she has to, it was part of the gamble after all. Fubuki firmly nods, ready to accept her fate.

" **Sigh.** Fine, you win. I assume you want that private day at the beach. Am I right?" It was a close call, thought of seeing Fubuki in naughty swimsuit was too big of a temptation. If Fubuki tries this again Sam will say yes.

"Yes, and thank you." Fubuki happily hugs Sam, and as she does, Sam whispers in her ear _"_ _If you try this again I will say yes. Just so that you know."_ Fubuki goes red and steps back.

Fubuki is really embarrassed, thinking about what almost happened. Then a thought that maybe she could probably try this again flashes through Fubuki's mind, and this makes her feel even more embarrassed.

* * *

 **AN:** I told you I'm not good at dating and I'm not good at romance in general, so this is the result of my best attempt, expect worse things from me not better ones

there were few monster attacks while Fubuki and Sam were hanging out, some defeated by Copycat some by Fubuki, and monster were not always interrupting

Sam didn't acquire any new skills or boost from recent battles (both mentioned and not mentioned ones)

all of this happened after seafolk attack but before boros, about a month has passed within this story


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18: **A day at a beach**

Sam was in trouble, he was supposed to go to beach with Fubuki and going to a beach meant wearing a swimsuit. Getting a swimsuit was not a problem. Sam can easily create any clothes he wants. Wearing it was not such a big issue either. It would make Sam quite uncomfortable but he could handle that. The issue was that the swimsuit couldn't hide **his** body. He could hide it with normal clothes and the battle suit was designed to hide it, but a swimsuit was not.

("What is the limit?" "MAX 5 MINUTES, I CAN'T HIDE IT FOR ANY LONGER")("So I just need to stay out of water or in the water all the time and only enter and leave when Fubuki is not looking." "YES, IN WORSE CASE SCENARIO I WILL HIDE IT BUT THE LIMIT IS FOR THE ENTIRE DAY SO WE NEED TO BE CAREFUL")

("I could probably say that I lost the bottom and cover up." "NOT SURE IT WILL WORK. FUBUKI MAY SAY IT'S OK SINCE YOU ARE BOTH WOMEN." "No, it will work. It's still embarrassing and Fubuki is already pushing me, she will ease up." "YOU MAY BE RIGHT. I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AGREED." "You know what the alternative was. I wouldn't do that to Fubuki.")

("YOU LIKE HER, DON'T YOU?" "Yes, she is nice." "SO ARE YOU GOING TO TELL HER YOU ARE THE COPYCAT?" "No. I like her. Telling her could damage our relationship." "WHAT IF SHE ASKS YOU DIRECTLY, WILL YOU DENY?" "Of course not! I will tell her the truth." "SO WHY NOT TELL HER ALREADY?" "We will meet our fate when we will meet our fate. There is no reason to meet it sooner." "OK")

The island was abandoned. It was not a private island and it was quite nice. There were a few trees and a lot of sand. The reason why no one was there was because it was in the danger zone. Fubuki didn't care and Sam didn't care either. Fubuki was surprised how brave Sam is, since she is not a hero like her. Since it was the only island with no one on it and Fubuki can protect Sam if needed, they decided to go there.

Fubuki looked at Sam. Sam was wearing a blue bikini top and skirt with a flower pattern. There probably was a blue bikini bottom under that skirt but Sam refused to take the skirt off so Fubuki didn't know for sure. Fubuki didn't push Sam, she was already happy with what she seen. Fubuki was wearing a white one-piece swimsuit and Sam blushed the moment he seen her.

"Let's go swimming in the sea."Fubuki suggested.

"You go. I'll just stay her sunbathing." -Sam-

"Aw, come one. Just a little swim. It will be fun. " Fubuki pleads

"Nah. I'm not that fond of swimming. I'll just watch you from over here." -Sam-

"Fine. I will go have some fun alone." Says Fubuki, disappointed that she won't get to see Sam wearing just the bikini with no skirt.

"Be careful of the monsters while you swim." Sam shouts as Fubuki as she is about to enter the sea. Fubuki pauses, then she turns around and goes back to Sam.

"I think I'll just stay here with you." Fubuki sits next to Sam. Sam knows what is going on. Fubuki got worried about him, remembering the monsters, and decided to stay close to Sam.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." Says Sam with confidence then adds" At least long enough for you to come back and save me." It was a lie of course, by this point Sam was already stronger than Fubuki, but Fubuki didn't know that.

Reluctantly, Fubuki leaves Sam and enters the sea, but Fubuki soon forgets her worries and just enjoys swimming. Sam watches Fubuki with his eyes closed, Fubuki is too sexy so it's better to watch her this way. Sam notices a huge group of life signs approaching Fubuki. The life sings are too weak to be a monster, probably a school of fish, but the fact they swimming towards Fubuki worries him a little.

Sam opens his eyes, turns into Copycat, jumps into the sea and screams " **Jet boots** ". Fubuki's life signal just went below sea level and started to fade. He reaches Fubuki in no time, tears away all the jellyfish covering her body slashing them as needed and swims back to shore holding her tightly. ("Nexus! How is the antidote?" "ALL DONE, WE JUST NEED TO APPLY IT.")

As soon as Copycatreaches the beach he lies Fubuki down on the sand and sprays her with the antidote. (This is not good, her heart has stopped) Copycat puts his arm on Fubuki's chest "Energize. Electro shock", no effect, he tries again "Electro shock" still nothing, and one more time "Electro shock" Fubuki's heart starts beating again. Copycat tahes of her helm and follows up with CPR until Fubuki starts breathing on her own and opens her eyes. ("YOUR CLOTHES!") Sam's battle suit shifts to his swimsuit so fast that Fubuki doesn't notice a thing.

Fubuki stares at Sam bending over her, she can still feel a warm sensation on her lips. "Did you save me?"Fubuki asks. "Yes." Sam blushes and turns away finally noticing the state of Fubuki's swimsuit. Sam was too worried about Fubuki to pay any attention to it before. Seeing Sam blush and turn away Fubuki looks down at her swimsuit. It's in tatters, parts are melted off, parts are ripped off and the area on her chest seems to be burned. She has no idea how that happened, but she has no time to worry about it right now.

Fubuki blushes embarrassed that Sam has seen her in this state, then she ask a question she had on her mind for some time. "Sam? Which ones do you like? Men or women?" after a short silence Sam answers "Women." The question surprised Sam but he didn't need to think about it, he knew his preference very well.

"I thought so. Hmm. So do you like me then?" Fubuki asks, a little bit nervous. "Yes" Sam's answer makes Fubuki blush and she asks another question. "Why didn't you hit on me if you liked me?" Sam sighs and then starts explaining in her cryptic way.

"If I could have any girl in the word as my girlfriend I would pick you Fubuki." Hearing this Fubuki turns red form her ears to her toes but she doesn't interrupt. Fubuki knows Sam well enough to know that she didn't finish, it's not that simple.

"There are three problems with this." -Sam-

"First. That statement assumes that you would say yes if I asked. And I'm not sure you would." -Sam-

"Second. This would definitely change our relationship, and unfortunately it could change for worse." -Sam-

"Third. I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now. For several reasons I don't want to mention." -Sam-

After hearing her reasons Fubuki understood why Sam never hit on her. And Fubuki had to admit her reasons seemed pretty valid. Fubuki has no idea what she would do if Sam asked her out, but it would definitely change their relationship. Fubuki will not ask what Sam's reasons are for not wanting a girlfriend since Sam already mentioned that she doesn't want to talk about it."

" **Fubuki!" "Are you OK?" "Your clothes!" "Are you hurt?" "Did she, did this to you?" "I'll never let you be alone ever again!"** barrage of questions and statements showers Fubuki as Tatsumaki floats above her evidently worried beyond any reason.

" **Sis!Stop!"** Fubuki shouts at her worried sister. Hearing her sister shout at her, startles Tatsumaki slightly and she finally calms down.

The moment Tatsumaki noticed her sister was in trouble she aborted her mission on the other side of word and fly straight where Fubuki was. In the middle of her flight Tatsumaki felt Fubuki dying. The shock paralyzed Tatsumaki for a while but then she felt her sister come back and Fubuki wasn't in a pain anymore either. Tatsumaki was still worried and resumed her flight towards her sister. When Tatsumaki arrived she saw her sister in tattered swimsuit sitting on the beach next to Sam, both blushing and looking the other way. So of course Tatsumaki lost her cool and acted like that. Tatsumaki has calmed down already and is ready to hear what happened. And if it was Sam's fault she will pay.

After hearing the whole story Tatsumaki did two things that no one would expect her to ever do, especially not at the same time.

"Thank you for saving my sister. And I'm sorry for suspecting you were the one that hurt her." Tatsumaki thanked and apologized to Sam sincerely. Then Tatsumaki stared at Sam's chest, looked back at hers and then back at Sam's and frowned. Fubuki could tell her sister was getting upset when Sam said something cryptic again.

"It's for you to decide if it's a blessing or a curse and for others to judge."

"What?" Tatsumaki was surprised and confused by the strange sentence.

"Don't mind her sis, she is sometimes like that. Sam, please translate to normal speech will you?" Fubuki calmly explains, she is already used to Sam's cryptic messages. Fubuki is pretty sure she can tell what Sam meant this time, but it's better to let Sam explain, since she may be wrong about it.

Sam looked Tatsumaki straight in the eyes and said something Tatsumaki would never expect to hear.

"I wish my breasts were as big as yours. Wait. Scratch that. Your breasts are too big. I wish mine were smaller than that." It was the **truth** and Tatsumaki could tell. Tatsumaki was looking straight in Sam's eyes and eyes are the window to soul. Tatsumaki blushed and looked away some words still echoing in her head (your breasts are too big) she never expected anyone to say that to her.

Seeing her sister blush made Fubuki angry, fore some reason. "Hey don't flirt with my sister, you have me!" she hugged Sam's arm pressing her breasts against it. Sam blushed, Fubuki blushed as well. This was not like Fubuki after all, what was she doing? Tatsumaki looked at her sister confused by Fubuki's strange behavior, but didn't say anything, Tatsumaki just had the strangest experience in her life and her brain couldn't handle more.

After a moment of awkward silence Sam finally remembered that Fubuki's swimsuit is in tatters. Sam suggested to Fubuki to change her clothes. This brought Fubuki back to her senses and she left to change, leaving Sam and Tatsumaki alone.

"Are you two dating?" asked Tatsumaki remembering her sister's strange behavior.

"No. We are not dating, but Fubuki knows that I prefer women and that I like her." Sam explains bluntly and to the point. That made sense to Tatsumaki. If Sam likes women then of course she would like Fubuki . And of course they would not date since Fubuki likes men and not women. Tatsumaki pauses, she realizes that she actually doesn't know if Fubuki likes men or women. It could be possible that Fubuki liked women.

Tatsumaki looks at Sam again and examines her closely. Sam looks hot, even compared to her usual look, which could already be described as sexy. And Sam's personality is pretty nice, she never heard Sam raise her voice or complain even when Sam was clearly bothered. And Sam saved Fubuki. Tatsumaki approves.

"Ok. You can have my sister, but you better threat her well or you will face the wrath of the 'Tornado of terror'."Tatsumaki gave her approval and a threat.

"Thanks. But this is Fubuki's choice to make, not mine or yours." Before Tatumaki could respond to Sam's answer, Fubuki was back wearing her casual clothes. Fubuki didn't bring any extra swimsuits and she was regretting it now.

They spend the rest of the day on the beach playing with sand. Tastumaki and Fubuki didn't have swimsuits and Sam was not planning to go swimming anyway. And swimming naked was too embarrassing to even consider. Fubuki stayed because she was not willing to let the day at the beach end just because of that incident. And Tatsumaki was not going to leave her sister alone after she almost died. Sam stayed because Fubuki's ship was the only way off the island, at least for Sam, Copycat could find a way.

Sam wished he could put on some casual clothes since they were not going to swim anymore but Fubuki wouldn't allow that. Tatsumaki took her side and threatened to rip Sam's clothes to shreds if she tries to put them back on, it was Tatsumaki's revenge for Sam taking back to her. She did acknowledge that Sam was right, but that doesn't mean she can't have a little revenge on her. And if Fubuki wants to stay with Sam, Tatsumaki will not object.

Since that incident on the beach Sam life has changed dramatically, and thanks to Tatsumaki no less. It happened the very next day, when Blizzard group was flirting with him yet again. Fubuki was not around at that time so there was no one to shoo them away. That's when Tatsumaki arrived to visit her sister and noticed Sam surrounded by flirting Blizzard group.

"Hey you! Stop flirting with Sam!" entire room froze hearing Tastumaki's angry voice. They were not expecting Tatsumaki to take Sam's side since they didn't get along so well before. "And you! Just tell them already that you only like women and have no interest in men." This shocked everyone in the room even further. Who would think that such a beautiful lady would be only interested in women and how come Tatsumaki even knows about that. The entire room frozen in shock was the sight that met Fubuki's eyes when she entered. Having missed everything that transpired Fubuki had no idea what was going on.

"What is going on?" Fubuki asked.

"Turns out Sam prefers women. I guess it's my turn to flirt with her." Lily responded jokingly, trying to lift up the mood in the room. But she received the advanced version of the 'no flirting with Sam' stare instead.

"Gulp. I was just joking. Sam is all yours!" Says Lily, not choosing her word properly due to her panicked state. Lily has seen the 'no flirting with Sam' stare many times before but she was never at the receiving end of it.

"Ok. Just keep that in mind." Fubuki smiles as she responds. For some reason those last words Lily said made her feel happy. Lily stares at her boss. Lily was about to apologize for suggesting that Fubuki wanted Sam for herself when Fubuki's response came. (Could it be that Fubuki actually likes Sam, 'that way'?) Lily was not sure but it seemed possible.

After all that, the flirting decreased considerably, though it didn't stop entirely. Even having no interest in men and wrath of Tatsumaki combined were not enough stop it completely.

* * *

 **AN** : I can't think of anything more OOC for Tatsumaki than this (apologizing and thanking someone), well maybe being called a midget brat and not exploding

Monsters are not the only dangers in the OPM, aggressive poison acid jellyfish are enough to put an island into danger zone

Fubuki doesn't know that she likes Sam yet, but she will figure it out soon, the beach incident gave her a lot to think about

Sam didn't always like using cryptic messages, it's a quirk he developed after spending time with Fubuki, she looked too cute when she was trying to figure out one of those, he started using more cryptic messages afterwards

Jet boots is an one shot skill, they are based on that incident with seafolk, electrolysis to make H2 + O2 then ignite for propulsion, Sam left all the science for Nexus to handle

Elecro shock is an one shot skill, think of homemade defibrillator, Nexus handles all the science for it as well

Nexus made the antidote from those jellyfish that Sam took of Fubuki, his suit protected him and Nexus started synthesizing cure right away, encounter with sea king made it easier to make the antidote

Blizzard group is not really serious about Sam, they flirt with her because they can't help it, but it's not like they are in love with her, also this is about the only way how to tease Fubuki and survive unharmed (as long as they don't take it too far)


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** I have re uploaded all previous chapters, but I only replaced some of she/he/they with names as suggested by anonymous comment, fixed few grammatical errors and typos I discovered, but there was no change in story so no need to read the old chapters again

* * *

chapter 19: **Aliens and Copycat**

A week has passed since the incident on the beach and the relationship between Sam and Fubuki has changed. The were now more than friends but less than lovers. It could be caused by the fact that Sam saved Fubuki or that the entire Blkizzard group now knew that Sam likes women, or maybe both. Neither Sam, Nexus, Fubuki or Tatsumaki noticed this change, Lily was the only one that noticed and even she was not sure if she is right.

During that week Sam discovered a dilemma, he will either stop seeing Fubuki or stop being Copycat. It was hard to be Copycat with just Fubuki around, but now Tatsumki was hanging around as well. In fact even Fubuki didn't have an opportunity to fight monsters with Tatsumaki around. Sam had only few options left. Sam could stop seeing Fubuki to resume hero work as Copycat. Working at night was not good as monsters usually only appeared during the day and there were times when Sam spend an entire night accompanying Fubuki and Tatsumki. Or Sam could stop being Copycat altogether, but then he would need to find another job meaning less time with Fubuki. The last option was to reveal that Sam is in fact Copycat, though he had no idea how Fubuki would respond not to mention Tatsumaki.

("WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? WILL YOU FINALLY MAKE UP YOUR MIND?" "I will wait." "HUH? YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T CONTINUE LIKE THIS, YOU NEED TO MAKE A CHOICE SOON.") -Sam & Nexus-

("Don't worry I will make a decision soon." "OH? YOU SOUND VERY CERTAIN ABOUT THAT." "You just said I can't continue, so when the time comes I'll make the decision." "SO THAT'S WHAT YOU MEANT.") -Sam & Nexus-

Sam has already decided more or less, he liked Fubuki very much so he will either stop being Copycat or tell Fubuki that he is Copycat. Sam just wasn't sure if should tell Fubuki considering that she may start hating him afterwards. This was the state of Sam's mind when he and Fubuki arrived at city A.

"So your sister was called to a urgent S class meating?" -Sam-

"Yes. They called every S class hero. And it was apparently very important." -Fubuki-

"Do you know any details?" -Sam-

"No, that's why we are here." -Fubuki-

"Since we are not allowed to enter the building we may as well spend some time loitering around. I'm sure Tatsumki will contact us as soon as meeting is finished." -Sam-

"Yes, you are probably right. Let's-" explosion. "What was that?" -Fubuki, Fubuki-

Both Fubuki and Sam looked towards sky, there were some winged monsters attacking the association HQ. Sam frowned, not because the monsters since they were weak, but there was something beyond them in space. Sam could feel lot of life signal approaching, considering there was an energy field as well it was most likely an alien spaceship. In the next moment the spaceship appeared above city A. An alien creature left the ship and started slaughtering the winged monsters.

"What is going on?" -Fubuki-

"Trouble." Sam managed to say before his assumption was confirmed by the alien ship. Hundreds of shells were fired at city A. Fubuki was staring at the sight in fear, there was no way to escape.

("Adrenaline spike") world came to a standstill, the shells approached at a snails peace. Sam analyzed the situation quickly, his first thought was to shoot down all the shells and protect everyone in the city. But that was not an option, Sam needed time to prepare his attack and he didn't have enough time for that. Sam's second thought was to protect Fubuki and that was doable. He couldn't carry her to safety since Fubuki's body wouldn't be able to handle the speed and Sam wouldn't be able to make it out of attack range anyway. But there was another way and Sam executed it immediately before 'Adrenaline spike' wears off.

Sam hugged Fubuki tightly "Cocoon." he said. Sam clothes turned to white strings and started enveloping him while he was hugging Fubuki. Cocoon was not designed to hold two people but if Sam used all the material available and hugged Fubuki closely they should be able to squeeze in and keep the cocoon strong enough to withstand the attack.

Fubuki was confused (Am I dead?) was her first thought. Fubuki seen hundreds of shells leaving some kind of spaceship heading down towards the city. Then everything went black, Fubuki felt kind of cloth against her back and someone was hugging her tightly, a naked woman as far as she could tell. There was some shaking and then entire thing enveloping Fubuki has fallen to the ground, causing Fubuki to fall atop of the woman. This was the most embarrassing situation Fubuki could imagine. Then the cloth aground her shifted letting some light inside revealing the naked woman to be Sam. The situation just got ten times more embarrassing than before.

White strings appeared and started winding them self around Sam, Fubuki realized that these strings were formerly a part of the cloth that was surrounding them. The surrounding cloth disappeared completely and turned to Sam's clothes covering her completely and Sam stopped hugging Fubuki. Fubuki was disappointed by both of these events.

"You should probably get up." Sam told Fubuki gently, embarrassed and not sure how she will react after what he just did. Sam wasn't even sure if Fubuki noticed that he was a man or not.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess." Fubuki slowly got up and looked around, she then turned into a statue. Then feebly asked "Sam? How did we survive this? Who exactly are you?" Sam was ready for a question like this and, as he decided some time ago, he answered truthfully.

"Fubuki. Can you trust me? Can you believe in me and just me for a moment?" Sam asked with a very serious face. Fubuki didn't have to think about it too much, Sam just saved her life a second time.

"Yes. I can trust you Sam. You can tell me anything." answered Fubuk seriously.

"Then ignore everything what you know and what you think and just trust me. Are you ready?" asked Sam making sure that Fubuki is ready, it was necessary.

"Yes" said Fubuki and decided to trust Sam no matter what would happens next.

"I'm Copycat" said Sam and then turned into Copycat.

Many different thought assaulted Fubuki the moment she witnessed Sam turning into Copycat. All of them were reason why it was impossible for Sam to be Copycat. But Fubuki decide to trust Sam and Sam just said she is Copycat.

"Fubuki. Are you alright?" Copycat asked. Fubuki's mind shattered and then she was calm.

"Yes, I'm alright. Sam." Fubuki answered and then she remembered the first time when she met Sam when Copycat protected her from that blast.

"Why did I thought you are two different people? You look and sound same, it males no sense." Fubuki tries to make sense of the situation.

"I explain details later. You should leave this area first. It's dangerous here." Sam, that is Copycat, looks towards where a battle just started.

Fubuki notices the battle as well and asks. "Are you going to fight?"  
"Yes. And it's too dangerous for you." -Copycat-

"Is it really that dangerous?" Fubuki-

"Yes. there are at least two aliens more powerful than your sister on board that alien ship." Says Copycat as she runs towards the battle, She noticed the heroes have trouble and need help. Fubuki follows Copycat. Even though Fubuki believes Copycat she can't just accept the fact that someone is stronger than her sister, maybe Copycat is wrong about it (How does she even know?)

"Are you stronger than those two monster then?" -Fubuki-

"No, I'm weaker than the monsters before us Tatsumaki could handle those. And you really shouldn't be following me." -Copycat-

"I'm going wherever you are going. So just deal with it. Besides you don't seem to by worried about those powerful monsters on the ship at all." -Fubuki-

"I'm not. There is a powerful hero on the ship, already killing the aliens. He can handle even those two." -Copycat-

"That hero is stronger than my sister? Does it mean he is Blast?." -Fubuki-

"Not sure, but if he is then he has two entries in the hero registry." -Copycat-

Before Fubuki could ask more questions they have arrived at the site of the battle and what Fubuki seen has got her worried. The S class heroes were having trouble. Every time they defeated the monsters before them the monsters just regenerated back to full health. Copycat was impressed by the speed of their regeneration, it was several orders of magnitude above her and so was their strengths, but at least Copycat was faster.

"Let's have a closer look. Scanalyze." Copycat said. Fubuki was standing next to Copycat full aware that the monsters are far above her level.

"Hey guys! There is a round object inside those monster. It's their weak point." Copycat said once the analysis was completed.

"Huh? You mean this thing?" asked Metal Bat and smashed a marble like object that appeared just after he smashed a flying head monster. The monster died instantly.

"I see. That is indeed their weak point." Said Bang after attacking another monster and breaking a marble he found inside it.

"You! You will pay for that!" one of the monsters said and attacked Copycat. But Fubuki didn't like that, not one bit.

"Hell blizzard!" she attacked the monster with her signature attack, forgetting to be scared. But the monster just brushed it off and sent pieces of rubble flying in all directions away from it. Unluckily for the monster one of the pieces scratched Fubuki's hand.

"Fubuki!" said Copycat noticing the scratch and then continued in a scary voice "Scannalize: focus trace" in the next instant Copycat dashed towards remaining monsters and slashed each of them, once. The monsters didn't even tried to evade since they had no idea Copycat traced the location of their weak point and was aiming directly at it. It was too late once they were already slashed, and so all remaining monsters died after a single slash from Copycat.

Copycat then examined Fubuki's wound and applied healing liquid, and the scratch healed instantly. The first hero to recover from what they just witnessed was Atomic samurai.

"Hey babe. Can I look at that blade?" Atomic samurai asked, he seen Copycat slash the monsters and for the first time in his life his special skill failed. According to it Copycat has lived a long life and an extremely short one she was male and she was female. It just didn't make any sense whatsoever.

Fubuki gave Atomic samurai her patented 'no flirting with Sam' stare. Atomic samurai was a tough guy but even he was startled by Fubuki's stare.

"This is not really the right time for that. We are in the middle of alien invasion." Copycat pointed out politely.

"I apologize for my behavior. But I'm very interested in that blade. I can tell that you lack the skill to wield it properly which means that the blade itself is exquisite." Atomic samurai asked politely, while trying to avoid Fubuki's stare.

"Fine. Here." Copycat extended a blade from her hand broke it of and handed the piece to Atomic samurai.

"Oh. And don't worry I can easily grow another one." Said Copycat and demonstrated the feat itself.

"Grow? Is this blade alive?" asked Atomic samurai in disbelief, he expected some kind of exquisite craftsmanship, not a blade that can be grown at a whim.

"Something like that. It's too complicated to explain. That piece should last few days before it disappears." Copycat pointed at the piece she gave to Atomic samurai. Fubuki stopped her stare, she felt pity for the poor samurai.

"Looks like it started. One is already down. But these energy readings." Mumbled Copycat, only Fubuki and Atomic samurai were close enough to hear, and only Fubuki had an idea what Copycat could possibly mean. The next moment another barrage of shells appeared. Copycat prepared to protect Fubuki with another cocoon but stopped, there was no need to. All shells started glowing green, then turned around and hit the alien ship.

"This is interesting. I should take a better look later. Scanalyze: focus record" Said Copycat as he noticed something in the ship, namely that the interference around the second strong life signal disappeared. The signal was now much stronger than Copycat expected but not nearly as strong as Saitama.

"Hey sis. Are you OK?" -Tatsumaki-

"Yes. I'm fine." -Fubuki-

"I was worried for a while. I lost you there for a minute, probably an interference from that attack that destroyed the city." -Tatsumaki-

Fubuki blushed, remembering what was happening during that attack. Tatsumaki was about to ask what is wrong with Fubuki when she noticed Copycat standing next to her.

"So you are the Copycat. We were looking for you!" -Tatsumaki-

"Yes. I know." Copycat answers plainly, not surprised at all, this makes Tatsumaki slightly angry.

"Hey! Watch the tone! Do you know who I am?" -Tatsumaki-

"Of course. You are Tatsumaki. Fubuki's older sister." -Copycat-

Fubuki watches the exchange in amusement, she still can't comprehend why Tatsumaki can't tell that Copycat is Sam. To Fubuki they sound the same and they act the same as well. Even though Fubuki still remembers she couldn't realize that before either, she still doesn't understand why.

"I'm not just that! **I'm S class rank 2 hero the 'Tornado of terror'!** " Tatsumaki starts shouting as she gets angry, Copycat was telling the truth but she was talking to Tatsumaki casually. And only Fubuki and Sam can do that, Tatsumaki could maybe tolerate other S class heroes and Blizzard group but no one else.

"We should probably move away from here." Copycat gives a casual reply and then picks up Fubuki.

"Hey guys you should start running away from the ship as well!" Copycat tell the other S class heroes and then start running away at high speed, while holding Fubuki, princess style. Tatsumaki stares in disbelief at what that B class is doing, the fact that Fubuki didn't object at all and seems to enjoy it doesn't help either. Other heroes fare no better, however they decide to promptly follow Copycat's advise. The fact that the alien ship has started falling down after Copycat left could be a possible reason as to why.

Tatsumaki was trying to catch up with Copycat but she was fast and the head start didn't help. By they time she finally caught up they were already in another city and Copycat was gone. The only ones there were Fubuki and Sam, they were blushing and holding hands for some reason.

* * *

AN: Fubuki statue - pale, white, completely still Fubuki (in case you can't tell what I meant)

just because Copycat is weaker doesn't mean he can't win, or rather he assumed he is weaker according to power levels but a scan revealed a weakness (dragon ball fans know how unreliable power levels are)

not sure you noticed, but Tatsumaki couldn't feel Fubuki while she was inside cocoon, it was because the protective layer shielded even from psychic energy, it's like Saitama resistance and not a direct psychic resistance, Copycat doesn't have those yet because she didn't steal any DNA from Fubuki or Tatsumaki and haven't fought any strong physic monster

Nexus is kinda busy nowadays, handling all the new stuff Copycat has, but he can still chat from time to time


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: **Espers**

Copycat was carrying Fubuki in his arms leaving the area below the, now falling, alien ship. Fubuki looked back little bit worried, she couldn't see anyone following them. Noticing this Copycat tried to ease her worries "They are S class heroes. They will be fine. Especially your sister, she can handle a ship crashing on her without a problem. Besides she already started following us." Fubuki frowns at this, she wanted to spend some time alone with Copycat and ask a few questions, and if Tatsumaki catches them it will cause lot of problems.

"Can you go a little bit faster?" -Fubuki-

"I can, but she will catch up with us sooner or latter." -Copycat-

"Can you make it to the nearest city?" -Fubuki-

"Yes, hang on." -Copycat-

After arriving at the nearest city, Fubuki and Copycat found a secluded place where Copycat turned into Sam. Tatsumaki arrived shortly afterwards.

"Where is Copycat?" -Tatsumaki-

"She is gone. I asked her to bring me here so that I could meet with Sam." it wasn't entirely a lie, Copycat wasn't here, Sam was, and Fubuki did ask to go to nearest city.

"You should have kept her here. We have finally managed to meet her." -Tatsumaki-

"I didn't want to inconvenience her since she just saved my life and I kinda wanted to spend some time with Sam, **alone**." Fubuki says, holding Sam's hand and blushing hard. The fact that Fubuki actually wanted to spend some time alone with Sam made this more embarrassing. Emphasis on alone, Fubuki and Sam holding hands, this was enough for Tatsumaki to realize that she is probably not entirely welcomed here.

"It looks like you are fine. And since I have to do something I will take my leave. Unless you want me to stay?" Tatsumaki asked in order to make sure Fubuki didn't want her to stay.

"You don't have to worry. Besides Sam will take care of me." -Fubuki-

"Fine. We'll talk later then. And Sam, I'm leaving mi sister in your hands." -Tatsumaki-

Once they were alone, Sam and Fubuki headed to Sam's apartment to have a private talk about Copycat. Sam encouraged Fubuki to ask anything she wanted to know about Copycat, but also explained that he has another secret.

"Fubuki. I will tell you anything you want to know about Copycat. But I have another secret and I don't want to tell you abut that, yet. Sorry." -Sam-

"That's OK. Um, you are going to tell me eventually, right?" -Fubuki-

"Yes. Once I'm ready. To be honest I'm worried that you may start hating me after you know." -Sam-

"Don't be silly, I would never hate you. Just take your time and tell me once you are ready." -Fubuki-

"Thanks. I'm glad to hear that." Afterwards they talked about what Copycat can do, how she got her powers and so on. Sam also shown Fubuki the recorded fight between Saitama and Boros, the alien leader. It was very low quality since it was based solely on the energy readings and if Sam didn't color the fighters differently Fubuki wouldn't even be able to tell them apart. After seeing the video Fubuki realized how strong Saitama was, the fact that she had to watch it in slow motion to be able to keep track of what was happening only made it more obvious.

Fubuki and Sam spent the next week testing Copycat's powers, it was one thing to hear what Copycat can do and another to actually see her do it. Being curious about Copycats copy ability Fubuki asked if Sam can copy psychic powers as well, and he responded that it should be possible but he never tried. This prompted Fubuki to ask Sam to try, suggesting she could copy Fubuki psychic powers. This way they could test what the difference between copy and original is. After all you can't ask monsters to compare powers and there is usually more to the powers than you can see.

Sam explained that copying psychic powers will be more difficult, they are probably not based on DNA so DNA sample would not work. This means using scanalyze and that would almost be like seeing Fubuki naked, and Sam didn't want to do that. Fubuki kept insisting he should do it and that she doesn't mind if it's Sam who sees her naked and so Sam finally relented. It would be better to scan Fubuki, before she decides to take her clothes off herself in order to convince him. As a result Sam acquired psychic powers, and after he integrated them it was time to test them properly.

But Copycat refused to use psychic powers the same way as Fubuki, since they were her signature attacks, she instead designed completely new attacks. They were simple and most importantly it was hard to tell they were psychic in course a skilled psychic as Tasumaki may be able to recognize them as psychic but it was not the only property in the attacks. As always Copycat combined everything he knew to improve all existing abilities and create the new ones.

Though, in order for Copycat to use psychic powers he had to enter a certain state of mind and different activities required different mental states. Unlike psychics, Copycat lacked the proper mental outlook to use powerful psychic powers, but he could slip in and out of a specific mental state thanks to his abilities. It was faster then building up energy for electronic powers, but his mind tended to slip out and he had to re enter the mental state quite often. Copycat expected this, that's why he prepared several different attacks based on a single mental state beforehand. The only thing left to do was to test them and confirm the results.

abandoned canyon

"You know how the communicator works, right?" -Copycat-

"Of course, we already practiced it. (I just think loudly like this and you can hear me.)" -Fubuki-

"(Just wanted to make sure.)" -Copycat-

"(Don't worry. I can hear you, so everything is fine.)" -Fubuki-

They tested the new communicator Sam made for Fubuki in order to help their training. The communicator looked like a pair of normal green earrings, but it was in fact a part of Sam's body just like his battle suit. It worked by recording and producing vibrations making it almost silent, even people standing next to Fubuki wouldn't hear anything. It also employed the newly acquired psychic powers to both boost the effect and to work as a power source. You could even say that Fubuki and Sam were communicating telepathically but that would be only a half-truth. After Sam gave Fubuki the earnings she decided to wear them all the time, and not just for training, since they were pretty and matched her eyes.

Once Fubuki reached the other side of canyon she herd Sam's voice. "(That's far enough. Can you pick up several rocks and move them around randomly?)"

"(Like this?)" Fubuki did as Copycat requested and asked for confirmation.

"(Yes. I'm going to shoot now, get ready.)" -Copycat-

"Rail-gun: snipe." single pebble floated up and then shot towards the far side of canyon hitting one of the flying rocks.

"Rail-gun: snipe." another shot and another hit.

"Rail-gun: snipe." the smallest and fastest target was hit easily.

But Copycat was not satisfied, there was an issue with this ability. It was too slow, Copycat had to hold the 'bullet' and lock on the target and this took time. The range was great and the 'bullet' could hit even fast moving targets but only one at a time. Time to test the multi target version.

"(Fubuki. Please, move further away from the rocks. I'm going to try next attack.)" -Copycat-

After Fubuki moved far enough Copycat tried another attack.

"Rail-gun: gatling" Dozens of rocks floated up and shot towards the targets, but only few hit the intended target. All the shots hit the intended area but they were not accurate enough to hit the small targets. Both power and speed of the 'bullets' was lower, but Copycat was able to shoot many 'bullets' at once or after each other before he slipped out of the proper mental state. Copycat decided to try something more experimental next.

"Rail-gun: rocket" several rocks floated up, merged together then shot towards the target, this time a canyon wall instead of floating rocks. Once they hit the canyon wall they exploded and created a huge crater in it. The idea was to infuse the 'bullet' with psychic energy and use more psychic energy to keep it together, once the balance was broken all the energy would be released creating an explosion. A heavier 'bullet' was needed, either a big boulder or several small rocks put together, in order to contain enough psychic energy for this to work. Because of all this the 'bullet' was slow and fast enemies would be able to escape far enough to evade it completely.

"(Can I stop floating the rocks or do you still need them?)" Fubuki asked and Copycat decided to try one more thing before moving to testing the next mental state.

"(I will try one more thing.)" -Copycat-

"(OK. I'm ready.)" -Fubuki-

"Rail-gun: pistol" five rocks floated up and shot towards the respective targets, four hit one missed. Accuracy and 'bullet' speed were not as good as snipe but they were much better than gattling, also firing rates was five time that of snipe.

("You can come back now.") -Copycat-

Once Fubuki was back Copycat extended his metal blades and slashed at the canyon wall after saying "Slash." Then Copycat tried it again, but this time slashing several times after saying "Slash." Each time Copycat slashed towards the wall a blade of air left his metal blade and continued on, cutting the wall. Copycat didn't like it, sure the cut was deeper than his blade could make and he could cut at a distance but the control was bad. And Copycat was sure that the air blade was not as strong and sharp as his metal blade either, still he may be able to use it.

The last thing to test was defense.

"Fubuki. Are you ready to attack me?"

"Yes." Fubuki answered reluctantly, she didn't like the idea of attacking Copycat, even with Copycat's regenerative powers and a psychic shield.

"Techno shield." a blue sphere appeared around Copycat and Fubuki attacked, slowly at first, but once she confirmed that the shield holds Fubuki increased the speed and power. After a while Copycat created another shield nearby and then next until there were five shield total, this was Copycat's limit, she couldn't make another one. Having other targets available Fubuki shifted her attacks against an empty shield sphere and stopped holding back. But she couldn't break through it no matter what she did, it was just too strong.

The shield used both electronic and psychic powers thus spreading the energy drain while also increasing the strength. And the blue patterns on the shield were not just a decoration they were circuits and could be activated to change the shields properties. Copycat decided it was enough training for him and that it was Fubuki's turn now. Having properly analyzed Fubuki's psychic powers Copycat was able to determine how exactly they worked and was able to find what mistakes Fubuki was making when using them.

By the end of the day Fubuki's powers already improved a direct result from fixing the most basic faults. To further improve her psychic powers Fubuki just needs to train them properly, which will take time. Copycat on the other hand had the advantage of being able to simply integrate them. Which was the main reason why Copycat's psychic powers were already stronger than Fubuki's. The other reason was that Copycat has already posses DNA fragments for psychic powers, they were just insufficient to work on their own, but worked as a boost when combined with Fubuki's power.

Besides the psychic powers Copycat also devised anti-psychic powers. Since Copycat knew how they worked he knew what to do to stop them. And although Copycat created some attacks they were just a theory, he had no intentions to test them on Fubuki or Tatsumaki. There was another effect of acquiring psychic powers, that Sam not entirely wanted, basic telekinesis.

The problem with basic telekinesis was that it was too natural and Sam almost didn't notice using it. Sam just reached for a glass of water and took a sip, then he realized the glass was out of his reach and he shouldn't been able to pick it up. It was only small things like that but it could reveal Sam's psychic powers. Sam was able to keep himself in check when was Copycat but not when he was Sam. However, this power was directly caused by the integration of psychic powers and it was hard to remove without affecting the rest, if even possible, so Sam just let it be.

* * *

 **AN:** keep in mind that Fubuki doesn't know that Sam is a man and scanalyze only gets data not a picture, granted it could be reconstructed to from a picture

communicator earnings work by detecting vibration (sound is just vibration), scanning electrical current in brain (certain areas light up at certain words), and using psychic 'telepathy' powers to find out what you are saying and do it in reverse to create words you are hearing, since they have nanites inside there is a direct link to Sam

list of new powers Sam/Copycat acquired

 **psychic** (source) - by analyzing and copying Fubuki's powers, Sam gained access to psychic abilities, this manifested in form of telekinesis, the ability to move objects with mind, he can and will move object with his mind if he doesn't pay attention, this is objects that a normal human could lift with no effort (e.g. glass of water, apple, bottle of shampoo) if the object is too heavy or large Sam would notice the effort to move it and would stop himself

 **rail-gun** (active) - it's a mental state, pick an object and throw it fast in a direction, basically works like a normal rail-gun but uses psychic powers and as such can use non metallic objects, liquids and gas, small solid object are preferred and easiest to use, trigger "rail gun" usually followed by a specific mode

 **rail-gun: snipe** (active) - uses a single projectile, projectile is extremely fast and accurate, needs to reloaded after each shot, preferred ammo size small pebble, on impact the projectile either damages the target or is destroyed itself due to sheer force of impact

 **rail-gun: gatling** (active) - uses several projectiles up to hundreds, projectile speed and accuracy are low (still better than normal weapons), preferred ammo size small pebble, focused on area thought it can be rotated during shooting, reload after initial projectiles are all used up, in theory Copycat could keep shooting indefinitely if he had enough ammo

 **rail-gun: pistol** (active) - uses several projectiles 5-7, a compromise between snipe and gatling, each shot can be in a completely different direction, reload after initial projectiles are all used up

 **rail-gun: rocket** (active) - uses single large projectile (can be made from several small ones), slow speed both reload and movement, it can be stopped or redirected mid flight, contains large amount of psychic energy which can be released in controlled fashion or in an explosion, can't be used very often due to heavy psychic strain

 **reload** (active) - after further experimentation Sam found a way how to maintain rail-gun psychic state more consistently allowing him to add further 'bullets' without the need to trigger it again speeding the process a little, allows unlimited shooting with gatling, the rail-gun mode can't be switched by using reload

 **techno shield** (active) - basically a psychic shield, applying bio-circuit to psychic power allows creation of psychic circuits, this boost the strength of the shield while also lowers some psychic drain, the shield is further strengthen by adding energy to the psychic circuit, this drains power reserves, max 5 shields can be maintained at the same time, activating the circuits can alter the property of the shield (e.g. fire resistant, psychic resistance/absorb, energy beam resistance/absorb), changing shield property will increase one aspect but reduces other

 **psychic resistance** (passive) - Sam is now resistant to psychic powers (mind reading and mind control included), integrated into battle suit for increased effect

 **psi cancel** (active) - theoretical power, it should disturb psychic powers preventing the target to use and psychic powers, no trigger word yet most likely "psi cancel", possible side effects (brain damage in target)

 **psi field** (active) - theoretical power, area effect version of psi cancel, should disturb psychic powers in the area, weaker than psi cancel so some some psychic powers may still work, no trigger word yet most likely "psi field", side effects not expected due to it's diffused nature


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: **New home**

Thanks to Sam's help yesterday, Fubuki was able to dramatically increase her powers. Fubuki was supposed to be resting but she couldn't stay still, she just had to try using her powers at full. Because of that Fubuki didn't got much sleep last night and she was tired, still even in this state she was stronger than before. And according to Sam she can get even stronger if she trains properly. Fubuki was planning to meet up with Sam but suddenly monsters attacked everywhere at once, which was unusual.

"(Fubuki? Will you be OK? You didn't sleep much did you?)" -Sam-

"(Don't worry Sam. I may be tired but I still stronger then I was two days ago.)" -Fubuki-

"(OK. Call me if you need help. Bye.)" -Copycat-

"(Bye.)" -Fubuki-

After saying goodbye to Sam, Fubuki concentrated on finding and defeating monsters. It wasn't that hard to find them since they were everywhere but some of them were pretty strong. Like the skeleton monster Fubuki just defeated, it was a hard fight but not an impossible one. She already sent a large group of civilians to her Blizzard group, not far away before finishing it off. After Fubuki defeated the monster she decided check on her Blizzard group to make sure they are fine.

When Fubuki returned to her Blizzard group she was attacked, by a monster called Do-S and her own subordinates. It didn't take Fubki long to figure out what happened, the Blizzard group was mind controlled by the monster. Do-S was kind enough to reveal how she got she managed to accomplish that so Fubuki knew how to protect herself. It was not easy though, Fubuki had to evade Do-S' whip and stop the Blizzard group, without hurting her friends as well. "Sam." a whelp escaped Fubuki's lips but she stopped, she can't let Sam come here to help her. If Sam would get controlled by Do-S Fubuki wouldn't be able to take it. She already tried to reason with her Blizzard group but it had no effect. The only hope was to avoid the whip and defeat Do-S, that should release the Blizzard group.

Fubuki's hands were full, she was tired and then the civilians attacked her too, they were evidently under Do-S' control as well. It was only a mater of time before Fubuki would be overwhelmed and then the whip came at Fubuki and she was not able to stop it. But the whip stopped before reaching Fubuki or rather was caught by someone.

"No!" screamed Fubuki realizing who was holding the whip.

"Ha Ha. You fool! Now you are under my control as well." laughed Do-S. She was trying to capture Fubuki to use her as a bait, but capturing another hero was not the bad either.

"Who do you think I am? I'm Copycat, this will not work on me." -Copycat-

Fubuki was relieved, it seems Sam is fine. Of course, Copycat was wearing her battle suit and her hands were protected by gloves, Fubuki should have realized this from the start.

"Scanalyze: focus counter" said Copycat, He couldn't let the Blizzard group to be controlled so making a counter to the mind control was a priority.

Copycat has yanked the whip towards him trying to get Do-S close enough to reach. The Blizzad group and some civilians were in the way so he didn't have a clear shot at Do-S. It didn't work as Do-S let of her whip before Copycat could drag her away from innocent bystanders.

"Everyone. Attack those two and kill them!" Do-S commanded, enraged that her powers don't work on Copycat and by the rough hanling she just received.

"Sigh. I guess this is the only option left." Copycat said clearly depressed. Fubuki understood, Copycat didn't want to hurt the Blizzard group she had no choice. What happened next surprised Fubuki greatly, she didn't expect Copycat to do that.

"Could you please stop? Pretty please." Copycat made a sexy pose and asked in a cute pleading voice while giving Blizard group a wink. Which made no sense at all since Copycat still had her helm on and her eyes were hidden behind the black visor.

"That will never work on my love ... _slaves_ ..." Started Do-S confidently, but ended in horror as she witnessed what happened next.

"Of Course!", "Anything for you!", "As you wish!" -Blizzard group, random members-

Everyone stopped as Copycat wished, and they were looking at Copycat with dreamy looks. (Wow. I didn't expect this to happen") thought Fubuki as she stared at Copycat lost for words.

"That ugly hag, hurt my friend Fubuki. I hate her!" Said Copycat in tears this time, again an impossible feat to do, as she pointed at Do-S.

Everyone turned at Do-S and attacked at once, even Fubki felt her blood boil in rage and she wasn't even affected by Copycat's ability.

"(I better go. I don't want to meet your subordinates in this state.)" -Copycat-

"(How long will this state last?)" -Fubuki-

"Blend in" Copycat disapeared

"(If I'm lucky few hours, if I'm not few days. And you should take some rest.)" -Copycat-

"(Yeah. I probably should. See you tomorrow.)" -Fubuki-

Do-S managed to somehow escape, most likely because everyone got in each others way when they tried attacking. The firs question everyone had was "Where is Copycat?" Fubuki informed them that she already left, everyone was disappointed and tried to search for her. Fubuki decided to go home and have a little rest, she will give Sam a surprise visit later.

Copycat spent most of the day going from one city to next. The monsters disappeared as suddenly as they appeared and Copycat was trying to find a lead. Copycat finally returned back to city Z where he noticed something was wrong. Copycat was aware of monster living below abandoned part of city Z. He was not entirely sure if they were monsters or heroes since some heroes look like monsters and some monsters look like heroes. Copycat didn't really care if they were monsters as long as they didn't cause any trouble. But this time there was another signature among them a human child.

There could be many reasons why a human child was in there and not all were bad. Copycat decided to investigate unnoticed before taking any actions, he didn't want to hurt an innocent monster. Copycat finally made it to the kid when thing went bad, he noticed new signatures aproacing. Copycatcould tell they belong to S class heroes and King (Now I have two civilians to protect. Why is King even here?) Thought Copycat well aware of the fact that King was a coward. Copycat never followed the first impression since all first impressions regarding him himself were usually wrong. Copycat asumend that King was too scared to tell anyone that he is not a hero, people probably assumed he is one due to his intimidating look. If he happened to be around when a powerful monster was defeated and no one claimed defeating it, King would be credited for sure.

"Blend out. Kid I'm-" started Copycat but didn't finish since the kid fainted. Suddenly appearing in front of him, out of nowhere in a monsters nest was probably not the best idea. Copycat picked up the kid and made his way back outside "Techno shield" Copycat decided to keep the kid protect while carrying it in case of a sneak attack. That was a good idea as the monster's hideout started suddenly shaking (That idiot! Can't Tatsumaki hold back at least for once.) thought Copycat, recognizing the psychic power. (And what is Fubuki doing here?) Copycat noticed another signature in the area.

"(Fubuki. It's dangerous around here and your sister is not holding back either.)" hearing Sam say this, Fubuki decided it would be a good idea to postpone the visit a little.

"(I'll wait for things to calm down a little. Sis will probably finish soon if she is not holding back)" -Fubuki-

(I better go to Fubuki before she gets in trouble again) Copycat decided and brought the kid to the closest hero and it had to be King. " _Here King. I know you are not a real hero but even you should be take care of a kid. you can even use it as a reason to leave this area._ " whispered Copycat as he put the still unconscious kid next to King. "Blend in." Copycat disappeared before King could respond.

Copycat was in a hurry, there was a strong signature next to Fubuki and he didn't like that. When Copycat arrived he spoted a monster holding Fubuki by the neck. He dashed to Fubuki and attempted to cut the hand holding her neck, but the hand let go and monster evaded his attack. Since Copycat attacked while still invisible it was certain the monster was strong. "Blend out. Scanalyze." Copycat reveled himself and tried to find more about the monster.

"That was pretty good sneak attack. too bad I noticed" - humanoid monster-

"I'm Copycat. Who are you?" -Copycat-

"I'm human monster Garou" -Garou-

This made sense to Copycat, his scan revealed that the monster before him was actually a human and he heard about the hero hunter Garou. Garou's appearance was unusual but that didn't bother Copycat since it could be explained easily. What bothered Copycat was Garou's strength.

"(Fubuki. Stand down and keep away.)" -Copycat-

Copycat attacked Garou but he evaded easily, then he punched Copycat and sent him flying. Fubuki was worried about Copycat but stayed put as she was asked to. Garou resumed his attack on Copycat. "Scanalyze: focus copycat" Copycat countered Garou's attack effortlessly, Garou was surprised by this but didn't even pause and continued attacking.

The battle between Garou and Copycat was going on for a while and no one had an upper hand.

"Are you going to attack or just keep defending?" -Garou-

Unfortunately Copycat couldn't attack, he has created a Garou copy allowing Copycat to keep up, but he was still 1/10 of a step behind. There was another problem Copycat noticed while fighting Garou. Garou was getting stronger.

"(Fubuki. No matter what happens next don't move and stay quiet.)" -Copycat-

Copycat got distracted and looked away where the S class heroes were fighting, Garou used this opportunity and hit Copycat in the gut. Garou followed with a flurry of punches before Copycat could recover and finished by hitting him into face, punching through his helm. Fubuki was shocked "(Keep calm Fubuki. Keep calm. I'm fine.)" if it wasn't for Sam calming voice Fubuki would probably screamed and ran towards Copycat.

With Copycat lying on the ground motionless, Garou shifted his attention to the heroes in the distance, and left. Once Garou was far enough and dealing with a monster, Copycat turned into Sam and got up. "All according to plan." he mumbled "Slap" Fubuki slapped him and then hugged him tight.

"Don't you ever worry me like that! Now explain what happened." -Fubuki-

"Garou was getting stronger as we fought and I was barely able to keep up." -Sam-

"So he would be too powerful in the end to be defeated?" -Fubuki-

"No, Saitama could handle him. But there was an issue with his increasing power, Garou was going to break his limit." -Sam-

"What do you mean?" -Fubuki-

"Everyone has a limit. A wall they can't climb over. But if enough pressure is applied this wall will break. This would increase Garou's power too much and I wouldn't be able to keep up. He could attack you next so I needed to re-direct his attention." -Sam-

"If the limit is broken, does that mean he would keep becoming stronger infinitely?" -Fubuki-

"No. The limit will be rebuild, just a little higher. You can't remove the limit entirely. That's impossible." -Sam-

"Will Saitam be able to handle Garou if he breaks his limit?" -Fubuki-

"Yes. Saitama is unbelievably strong. No matter how much I improve my senses and how much I scale my readings, Saitama is always 'Out of range'." -Sam-

"If it wasn't impossible, I would say that Saitama has removed his limit entirely." -Sam-

"Oh, it looks like Saitam has made it to the topside. Hmm, but he is not attacking Garou." -Sam-

"He isn't?" -Fubuki-

"Ah, I always forget that Saitama is just a B class hero." -Sam-

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean! I'm a B class as well!" -Fubuki-

"Just think about it. If a S class hero has trouble with a monster and a B class hero arrives. What will the S class do?" -Sam-

"Of course! He will send the B class away." -Fubuki-

"Exactly. But once all the other heroes are defeated it will be Saitama's turn." -Sam-

"Won't it be already too late?" -Fubuki-

"Don't worry. Garou haven't killed a single person so far. I'm sure he wouldn't have killed you either, but I didn't want you to get hurt at all." -Sam-

"Well it looks like Saitama will get his turn now. Let's go watch and check on your sister. I'm sure you are worried." -Sam-

"Yes. Let's go." -Fubuki-

Fubuki and Sam made it just in time to see Saitama scolding Garou. Other heroes tried to kill garou but that kid from monster nest interfered and Garou escaped. Sam was able see Garou leave but he wouldn't been able to stop him even if he wanted too. Sam heard Saitama's scolding and seen no reason to kill Garou, though Sam wouldn't let him go so lightly since Garou hurt Fubuki.

"No! My apartment!" Saitama screamed, and this made Sam go pale. Fubuki notice this and realized the issue at once since she knew that Sam was Saitama's neighbor.

"You can stay at my place." -Fubuki-

"No. I can't do that." -Sam-

"Come on. It was a long day and you have nowhere else to go. And don't even try suggesting apartments in the city A, you know very well you can't do that." -Fubuki-

"Fubuki. I like you very much. That's why I can't do that to you. It wouldn't be fair." -Sam-

"Why? Why do you worry so much about me? And how can you be so sure it wouldn't be fair? Can you at least tell me the reason?" -Fubuki-

"Fine. I really should have told you this from the very start, but most people wouldn't believe me so I don't bother telling anyone." -Sam-

"Let's go." Fubuki grabs Sam's arm and starts walking somewhere.

"Wait. Where are we going?" -Sam-

"To my room. You are going to tell me everything in private. And then I'll let you stay the night." -Fubuki-

"But-" -Sam-

"Hush. I'm not sure what you are thinking I'll do once I hear you out, but I'm pretty sure I will let you stay no mater what you say." -Fubuki-

Sam decided to go along, he was pretty sure Fubuki will change her mind once she finds out that he is a man. Once they were in Fubuki's room Sam simply stated.

"I'm a man." -Sam-

"What?" Fubuki blinked in surprise.

"I said that I'm a male." -Sam-

"Are you serious?" -Fubuki-

"Sigh. I know how I look, but believe me I'm really a male." -Sam-

"Wait. Is this the secret you mentioned before?" -Fubuki-

"Yes." -Sam-

"And you are not looking for a girlfriend because you are a male but look like a female?" Fubuki asks, piecing all the pieces together.

Fubuki knows Sam well enough to deduce his reasoning. Sam probably thought that only women who like women would be interested in him and he wouldn't want to disappointing them since he was in fact a man and not a woman. Then Fubuki locks the door, confirms the window locked already and closes the curtains.

"What are you doing?" ask Sam confused, he was expected disbelief or anger but not this. Sam wasn't even sure what was Fubuki trying to do.

"I'm going to make you prove that you are a man." -Fubuki-

"What?"Sam blinked in surprise, this time. Then Fubuki started taking off her clothes.

"Wait. This is too fast. I just told you that I'm a man. Shouldn't you think about this a bit longer." -Sam-

"I like you and I was planning to do something like this with you even before I knew you were a man. I'm also curious, it's my first time." Fubuki blushed as she explained while continuing to remove her clothes.

"Are you really sure you want to do it with me?" -Sam-

"Yes. I'm sure." -Fubuki-

"If we do it I won't let you ever go. it's your last chance to change your mind." -Sam-

"I won't. Beside it's me who will not let you go." Fubuki proclaimed, removing the final piece of clothing she wore. Sam's clothes just melted and so both of them were standing there completely naked. It was pretty obvious Sam was a man, if you looked at the right part, but Fubuki was looking for more 'physical' proof.

That night Sam proved two things to Fubuki, Sam was a man for sure and his stamina was amazing. By the time they ended and finally went to sleep it was already morning and most people were already awake or waking up. Around noon the BlizZard group was too worried and decided to do something. They were pretty sure Fubuki returned back to her room, the fact that her room was locked proved this, but there was no response no matter how many times they knocked. After they picked the room's lock they send Lily inside to investigate, the men knew better than to enter Fubuki's room themselves. Upon entering Lily found a sleeping Fubuki hugging a sleeping Sam and they were both naked. Lily turned red, left the room and closed the door behind her. It took Lily about an hour to calm down enough to properly explain what was going on.

Blizzard group decided to make a celebration party for Sam and Fubuki. They liked Sam and suspected Fubuki had feelings for her for a while now. And once Tatsumaki leaves the hospital she will congratulate them as well. Sam and Fubuki will have some more explaining to do in a few months, and convincing everyone that Sam is a man will not be easy. But once people accept the fact that Sam is a man they will be sure that he is the baby's father.

But that's an another story.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm pretty sure the rating should still be **T,** lent me know if you thing it should be changed to **M**

this is the last episode since there is only a little more to original web comic, and I already stretched the timeline and can't really think what else to do

according to OPM Fubuki was able to resist Do-S mind control, Copycat is stronger than Fubuki so he can as well, not to mention Copycat is protected by battle suit and thus wasn't injured at all, it only looks like he is holding the whip in his bare hands due to glove color

Copycat used Do-S power combined with Sam's hyper charm to take over the control, she didn't have time to properly integrate Do-S power to make a better counter, Copycat should be able to simply remove control if she had enough time

I assume Do-S fight and raid on monster association HQ happened in the same day

at this point Copycat should be stronger than all S class heroes but still weaker than Boros/Garou

* * *

 **Afterword**

If you are wondering why I decided to portray Sam this way read further, if not just ignore this.

 **Story:** OPM is an action story so naturally I wanted to change that a bit in fanfic and since romance works well for stories like this I decided to have a romance side story (I suck at this but whatever)

 **Character:** **\- main mold-** I wanted something different than Saitama and a weak but popular character would work but there is King already. Strong and popular characters are already there, so maybe being unhappy despite being popular would work. The character would be popular because looks and not for hero work

 **\- gender-** female I thought, there aren't many female heroes and this could be used for popularity spike as well, but I still needed a good reason for not liking popularity and i felt 'I'm only popular because I'm a sexy woman' was not quite enough, I would end up with a female OC at this point

 **-love interest-** this gave me headaches, Saitama was to 'blank' and hard to work with, I was not sure how cyborg love would even work properly and other heroes didn't seem that good, Fubuki looked as the best choice, so I decide to make it a Yuri and move on

 **\- powers -** I wanted all the powers but didn't want an OP character from the start, so I was thinking maybe getting new powers in steps, getting them from monsters and so on and then it hit me, the idea

 **-the idea-** if I could change character abilities at whim or even change her appearance then why not swap the gender, this would mean being popular woman would be even less appealing and if OC stayed as a man while looking like a woman I could even get rid of Yuri (I have nothing against Yuri, I just prefer straight love) and then **poof** the OC is born, story follows nicely

 **Result:** Sam is a male who is interested in women(Fubuki), he looks like a sexy woman and is popular because of looks, most people don't care how strong he is, he can practically get any power in OPM but it needs some work to acquire so is not entirely OP, story starts as OPM then diverges using all OPM sources as a guideline


End file.
